Heavenly Flames
by GatewaysDiary
Summary: The finals of the Bladebreakers first ever world tournament finally draws to a close and the Breakers are ready for some well deserved rest. Voltaire however has other plans. Full Summary inside, Please R&R.
1. Subject Detected

**Heavenly Flames**

**Chapter One: Subject Detected**

* * *

**Warning: **This story will contain OC's, and some language.

**Disclaimer**: Someone tell me why we still do these, *sigh* they are so depressing. I don't own Beyblade or its characters, the only thing I own is the storyline and the OC's.

**Characters: **Ray, Kai and Tala, *sigh* too bad they won't let us put three.

**Summary: **The finals of the Bladebreakers first ever world tournament finally draws to a close and the Breakers are ready for some well deserved rest. Voltaire however has other plans. four years after the supposed destruction of subject 00-22 the past runs into the present . . . Literally and it's going to take a lot more to keep things under wraps this time around.

**Chapter Dedication: **To the first person who told me to put this story up. Racerrabbit, thanks.

* * *

"Put her there." Tyson said holding out his hand. Tala looked at it, confusion plainly written on his face. Finally he smiled slightly, grabbing the others hand. "Yeah." Everyone went crazy as the rivals put the past behind them.

Over on the sidelines, however, Boris wasn't quite so thrilled. "No, I have failed." He knew what that meant for him.

Voltaire could only watch as the last of his plans fell apart. "No my life's work, ruined at the hands of a petulant child." Mr. Dickinson smiled hearing the distress of the other man. "And for the good of everyone too. It's over Voltaire."

Voltaire sent a sharp glare at the head of the BBA. "What's that Dickinson?" "It took a while but we finally figured out your scheme. If it wasn't for Tyson, you and the BioVolt Corporation would be free to control everything on this planet. We had to put a stop to your plans."

Bruce cut into the banter between the two men. "You are finished. With all the evidence that Mr. Dickinson has collected, the BioVolt Corporation is finished along with anything that is linked to you. The reality is Voltaire, your facing some hard time." Voltaire growled at the insolent Granger, before Mr. Dickinson stepped back into the conversation.

"It's time to turn yourself in Voltaire." The words had barely left Mr. Dickinson's mouth when Voltaire snapped back. "Never! This isn't over; it's just a bump in the road." Mr. Dickinson turned his back to the other man. "Then buckle up. I think the road is going to get a lot rougher." Voltaire turned to leave, not hearing anything that was said afterward.

He was stalking through the tunnels that lead to where his limo was waiting. "Have Boris brought to me, I need to deal with him before things go too far." Voltaire stopped when one of his scientists ran up to him. "Voltaire sir, there is something you have to know."

Voltaire growled, tired of all the failures. "Well what is it!" He demanded. The scientist flinched away slightly but smiled. Waiving his boss to come closer, he whispered his words to his superior. A wicked smile appeared on Voltaire's face, before he burst out in a full out laugh.

"This turn of event changes the game completely. Let Stanley think he's won, when I am through there will be no doubt who the true victor is."

* * *

**Two and a half weeks later**

Kai walked towards the living room stretching in an attempt to wake up his stiff muscles. The rising voices of arguing people could be heard before Kai even stepped in the room. "I am not a slob!" A voice shouted from somewhere in the living area. "Suuuure whatever you say." A voice chuckled back in response. "What do you know? And why are you even here? You're not a part of this team!" Kai sighed deeply. _'Looks like Tala got up early this morning.'_ He thought, already preparing to play referee between the two. Kai walked in and wasn't the least bit shocked at what he found.

Tyson was standing with his hands balled into fist, Kenny and Max holding him back as he fumed at the redhead who sat unfazed on the couch. Hilary stood in between the two boys trying to reason things out. "Tyson don't be rude Tala is our guest and Tala as a guest you should really be more respectful. You are staying in Tyson's house after all." Tala just laughed at the girl. "Yeah sure whatever girly."

Red flashing in Hilary's eyes as she rolled up her sleeves ready to charge. "What did you just call me?" Kenny left Tyson to Max as he ran to secure Hilary. "I called you girly but your right that was the wrong thing to say. You are soooo not girly." Tala said, laughing yet again. "Why I ought a-"

"Enough!" Kai barked coldly, getting a bunch of sheepish glances from the Breakers as a result. "Kai, um I didn't hear you come in." Hilary said backing down quickly. Tyson crossed his arms in a huff "Kai I am going to kill that little redhead friend of yours if he doesn't quite being such a jerk." Kai rolled his eyes before leaning up against the wall. "Tyson, Tala would kill _you _if you even tried." Tala chuckled a little at this and was rewarded by a death glare from Kai.

"Why are you here anyways Tala?" Tyson asked, he didn't mind the redhead really, but in small doses. Tala narrowed his eyes, his humor gone. "Because I have nowhere else to go." He said, coldly glaring at Tyson. Kenny smacked his forehead, sometimes he wondered about Tyson. "Tyson, Tala is staying here while they clear up the things with Voltaire. The other Demolition Boys were sent back to their homes. Apparently kidnapping was BioVolt's favorite recruiting method, but" Kenny stopped not wanting to say anymore. Tala however finished the thought. "But not there only one."

Tyson quieted as he recalled why the redhead team captain was the only one staying with him. Tyson sat down on the floor opposing Tala refusing to meet the redhead's eyes. Max sighed and sat down next to his best friend. Hilary went to stand behind them. Only Kenny sat on the couch next to the wolf as he pulled his laptop out.

Kai closed his eyes. _'What's wrong with this picture?'_ No sooner had the thought entered his mind did the silence get interrupted by an annoying winy sound. "I'm hungry." Tyson said as if it was the end of the world. "Tyson really, is that all you ever think about?" Hilary said disapprovingly.

Max piped up coming to his friends defense. "I'm with Tyson for once on this. We haven't ate anything yet today and it's already 9:00." Kenny looked down at his computer screen. "It's that late already?" Hilary looked over strangely at the young boy. "Yeah Kenny, why?"

Kenny adjusted the glasses atop his head. "I guess it just seems odd to think it's that late already. Normally Kai and Ray would have had everyone up, feed and practicing by this point."

Everyone looked around the living area as a sudden thought hit them. "Where is Ray?" Max asked, voicing the thought that had entered all their minds. "Maybe the kitty got stuck in a tree." Tala said with a smirk, his humor returned, and was rewarded by hard looks from all the team members. "It was a joke for crying out loud." Tala said quietly. Hilary looked thoughtfully around the room once more.

"Maybe someone should go check on him. He never sleeps in this late." All the teams' eyes fell on the silent captain in the corner of the room. Kai didn't need to look to know they were all looking at him. Without a word Kai stood and walked back towards the neko-jin's room.

The dojo was silent as he made his way through the winding halls. When he finally arrived at the neko-jin's door he knocked once and entered. A mess of raven hair stuck up from under the comforter, the bed's occupant unaware of the sudden presents in his room.

Kai sighed slightly before shaking his head and speaking up. "Ray, time to wake up." The form turned in its bed before sending a pillow sailing at the door. "Go away!" A muffled voice came. Kai glared at the neko-jin. "No, you're getting up, now." Kai said in his 'I am in charge' voice. Ray sat up in bed, his golden eyes surrounded by dark shadows. "Get out!" He growled, grabbing his clock off the nightstand and sending it at Kai full strength.

The clock hit the wall and shattered by Kai's head. Kai turned away seeing the neko-jin flop back into his bed. Kai entered the living room, only to meet with prying eyes. "He's asleep." Kai said causing all the others jaws to drop. "And you're just going to let him sleep in!" Tyson yelled clearly unhappy at the turn of events. "You never let me sleep in and besides if Ray is in bed who is going to make us breakfast?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Make toast if you're so hungry Tyson. Ray needs his rest." Tala looked smugly over at the silent captain. Kai glared daggers at Tala, daring him to say anything, before turning his response back to the group. "Kenny what time did you go to bed last night?" Kenny looked up from Dizzi long enough to register Kai's question. "Um, about three why?" "Was Ray in bed yet?" Kai asked truly curious about what Kenny had to say.

"Well he had went to bed but he had woke back up and made himself some tea. Something about he couldn't sleep, why . . . oh." Kenny said understanding. Hilary bit her bottom lip before speaking her mind. "How long has it been since he has been able to sleep?" Max looked up from his spot on the floor. "Not since he got back from the hospital so about a week now." Tyson shifted uneasily, feeling suddenly guilty about his shot at Ray sleeping in. "I wonder why he can't sleep all of a sudden?" Max asked.

"Must have a lot on his mind," Tyson said shaking his head. "Don't have to worry about that happening to you, do ya?" Tala muttered unable to keep the comment to himself, thankfully it went unnoticed. "Maybe it has something to do with the hospital. I mean they did tell us that Ray hated them for some reason, maybe it triggered a bad memory or something." Max ventured recalling Mr. Dickinson's warning to the doctors when they had taken him in.

"Kai maybe you could talk to him or something." Hilary said looking up at the crimson eyed captain. Tala couldn't keep himself from laughing. "Kai? Talk to someone? Are you for real, he couldn't talk to someone if his life depended on it!" Kai just closed his eyes and tuned out the voices of the others.

"Well Tala would you like to speak to him?" Hilary asked in an annoyed tone, Tala flashed them a knowing smiles before shaking his head. "He'll wake up eventually won't he? You're more likely to get a response out of him if you all gang up on him. You do realize that right?" Tyson opened his mouth to speak but was promptly cut off as the sound of shuffling feet entered the room.

Messy black hair fell over half closed golden eyes, the dark rings around them prominent. He hadn't even bothered to wrap his hair so if fell loosely around his shoulders. "Morning Ray, are you feeling alright?" Ray blinked a few times before turning to look at the brunette girl that had addressed him. "Yeah, I'm just really tired."

Tyson walked over to stand by the neko-jin. "We can tell. Do you want to go back to bed?" Ray looked over at Tyson, his eyes falling closed as he spoke. "I'll be fine, just give me a few minutes to wake up." Hilary sat down on the floor beside Max looking up at Ray.

"Ray I have some sleeping pills if you think that would help you at all." Ray sat down on the couch beside Tala pulling his legs underneath him and digging his head into his arms. "No thanks Hilary, medicine and I don't mix well." Kai opened his eyes and decided it was time to ask the question everyone had been avoiding.

"Have you recovered yet or not?" Kai demanded. No one needed to be told what Kai was referring to. The finals to the world tournament were still fresh in everyone's memories and so was the list of injuries that Ray had sustained in his fight against Bryan.

"I'm . . . recovering." Ray said after a moment of thought. Tala shifted uneasily in his seat, he knew the neko-jin had forgiven his team for what they had done, he was one of the few, but part of Tala still felt guilty over the events that had taken place in the finals.

"I'm sorry." Tala mumbled not looking Ray in the eyes. He caught Ray shaking his head though. "Don't be the past is in the past." Ray looked to the group. He knew that most the team still felt bitterness to the Demolition Boys for what had happened to him. That was something that would only go away in time, but he was intent on doing everything in his power to speed up the process.

"Someone told me a long time ago that if we were meant to hold onto the past then wounds would never heal." All the group looked at Ray strangely, not understanding the meaning of his words. Ray sighed; he was tired and not really in the mood for explaining, but still part of him felt he owed them.

"When you're injured it hurts but it heals, eventually, and then the pain goes away. The only time the pain comes back is when you think about getting hurt in the first place. This person said it was the same with the past. Sure it hurts when it happens, but in time it will heal and the only thing that can make it hurt again is for you to think of the injury in the first place." Tala looked over at Ray. He had developed a true admiration for the blader's style after his battle with Bryan, but his take on the past only strengthened Tala's respect.

Everyone nodded slightly showing they understood, or as close to it as they would get, what he was trying to say. There were a few moments of silence before Ray stood up from the couch. "Guys, do you mind if we go out to eat? I'm really hungry and I really don't feel like cooking anything."

Tyson jumped up at the mere mention of the word food. Kai rolled his eyes and Tala crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. "You just had to say the word 'eat' around the walking stomach didn't you?" Tala mumbled, earning himself a, not so threatening, death glare from Tyson.

"So can we go?" Tyson asked looking to the person who kept all the teams money. "Hn," Kai said pushing away from the wall. Tyson grabbed Max and Kenny and ran at the door, translating Kai's sound into a yes. "SWEET FOOD!" Tyson cackled as he ran out the door. Hilary rolled her eyes and walked out behind them stopping by the door for a second. "Ray, are you sure you are alright?" Hilary asked.

Ray nodded once and smiled at the girl. "I'll be fine soon." Kai walked up behind him lowering his voice so low only Ray could hear. "If you don't start sleeping soon I'll take you back to the hospital myself, understand?" Ray smiled at his team captain, he did have a heart. "I understand, give me one more day and if I can't sleep, then you can take me back to the hospital."

Tala came up behind the two and slapped them in the back. Ray winced a little at the contact but kept it mostly hidden, while Kai shot a death glare at Tala. "We better go before the walking stomach eats you out of house and home." Ray grabbed his shoulders and nodded. "Tala's right, we better go."

The three remaining bladers walked out of the dojo taking a few moments to locate the others that had already left. "Hey guys come on I'm wasting away to nothing over here!" Tyson called loudly.

Tala rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "He couldn't waste away if he wasn't feed for a month." Ray rolled his eyes and smiled. "You know muttering only works if people don't hear you." Tala looked over at the neko-jin and smiled. "True, but you won't rat me out Ray, and Kai was thinking it even if he didn't say it out loud."

Part of Ray wanted to laugh, but the other half of him won out telling him not to encourage Tala.

* * *

I was sitting in the blacked out surveillance truck. I had been given the task of watching subject zero and reporting to the superiors the subject's condition. It was a boring and tedious task but the end result would be in my favor, as long as nothing changed that is. I saw the four figures run out of the building. I waited a few moments and soon enough three others followed them out.

I sighed heavily before grabbing a walkie-talkie out of one of the surveillance draws. Waiting a moment for the line to clear I spoke into it.

"Sir 00-22 has left the building. 10223 and 10533 have left with him. Should I engage?" I said into the walkie-talkie. There was a moments pause as the other end went silent. "No, do not engage. Continue with surveillance and make sure that they do not see you understand?" I was silent for a moment.

"I understand, continue to observe, do not engage." I answered coldly. "Correct, if anything changes in the subject's condition notify use immediately." I relaxed back into my chair, scanning the screens again. The voice crackled over the walkie-talkie, one last time. "10704 know you will be rewarded greatly for your service."

I looked down blankly at the walkie-talkie, rewards and things of such were only distraction they used for the weak, not something I was in need of. "Of course sir, may I go?" I could picture the smile plastered on my superiors face. "Of course," My superior clicked off the other end and I threw the walkie-talkie in an open draw. I turned back to the screens and resumed monitoring them. The one I was focused on, however, flickered as the people on the screen began to move. I moved for the walkie-talkie but froze midway; there was no need to notify my superiors of this. I was told to alert them if subject zero changed condition, not if he changed location.

I ran a hand over the metal identification bracelet that hung around my wrist. "You deserve this." I whispered to myself, before looking back at the screen. "All of you deserve this." I sneered, leaning back in my chair as I flipped camera angles to follow my targets.

I am the predator, you are the prey, I'm 6 and 0 and this is your first game. I continued to think over the conditions of this new task. When I saw the targets stop I tapped into the restaurant surveillance cameras, and smiled "I will not lose this game."

* * *

The group decided on an all you can eat buffet just a few blocks from the dojo.

Tyson came back with yet another plate piled high with food. If it wasn't for the fact that they were world champions now it was possible Tyson would have gotten them thrown out. Hilary looked over at the neko-jin that sat in the corner of their both. He was curled up and had yet to touch his first plate.

"Ray are you sure you're alright? You said you were hungry, but you haven't even touched your plate." Ray only partway heard the comment from the brunet girl. "I don't know." Ray said honestly in reply. Tyson sat down with another plate and began to once again shove food down his throat. Max looked over to his left just in time to see Ray sliding out of his seat. "RAY!" Max called grabbing his friends arm and pulling him up.

Ray blinked a few times looking at the blonde apologetically. "Guys, I'll be right back." Ray mumbled, standing suddenly from the table. Max looked at his neko-jin teammate in concern. "Where are you going?" Ray began to walk away from the table, the group barley catching the word 'bathroom' as he walked away.

Kai stood as soon as the neko-jin was out of sight. "Max, call Mr. Dickinson, tell him something is wrong with Ray. Hilary watch Tyson. Tala come with me." Kenny looked at the silent team captain. "Is there anything I need to do Kai?" Kai shook his head once. "Just be ready." Tyson looked up from his plate long enough to look at Kai.

"Be ready for what?" Kai didn't answer, instead he locked eyes with Tala and the two Russians walked off. "So why am I coming with you?" Tala asked after they were a few steps away. Kai opened the bathroom door before answering Tala. "Because I might not be able to carry him alone." Tala looked into the bathroom and saw what Kai meant. In the middle of the floor was the unconscious form of Ray.

* * *

**A/N**

And that is the first chapter of this new story. Hello everyone it's nice to see you all as always! Lalalala I am so excited about this new story!

A few things about this story. It will most likely have three endings; One will be the real ending, the one I wanted from the beginning, this one will have a OC paring in it. Two will be a alternative ending (with possible Oc's ending and Cannon/Cannon parings, I am not above taking input for the couples in this ending), and the third ending will be my secret ending, without any parings at all.

Okay so important information for this. I know that Hilary comes in at V-force; I also know I have this starting right after the first season. So please just go along with it. If that is going to bother some people intently, than please don't read this just to tell me that. I have worked hard on this and don't really care in the end what you say.

I really hope everyone liked this and enjoyed the first chapter. I am going to try to put a new chapter up every other week, at least until one of my other stories is finished.

NEXT CHAPTER: Deadly Reaction

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" All the Bladebreakers turned to where the question had come from.  
**  
**"I don't know why it's started again, but it has." Ray's words were muffled by the oxygen mask but Kaberlin heard them  
**  
**"You speak Chinese?" Kenny gaped.  
**  
**"Intelligence mission?" Tala and Kai nodded at the same time.  
**  
**Kai looked over at Tala, saw the smile, and sighed. "What are you so happy about Tala?"  
_  
_He didn't deserve to have her; he didn't deserve anything he got._

(So last new thing I was working on. I have wanted to do this preview thing for a story for a while now, let me know what you think of it.)


	2. Deadly Reaction

**Heavenly Flames**

**Chapter Two: Deadly Reaction**

* * *

Note if something is _**Bold and Italic **_it is in another language.

**Warnings: **OC's will be used, slight language

**Disclaimer: **Wish I did, don't, never will, unless I get more money than possible, not going to happen though.

**Chapter Dedication: **This chapter goes to My Own Demise, thanks for your support in everything. You have always been there for me.

* * *

Kai grabbed a hold of the neko-jin's arms and Tala grabbed his legs. The two carefully walked out of the bathroom. If Kai had guessed his team right, "Oh no Ray!" He had guessed his team right. Tyson had at some point became impatient and gotten up to find them, thankfully bringing Hilary along with him. "Hilary." Kai said coldly, pulling the girl from her shock. "Um, ye-yes Kai?" "Call 911." Within a moment the girl had fished her cell phone out of her purse and dialed up 911.

"An ambulance is on its way." Kai nodded once, before turning his attention back to Tala. "Let's get him outside." Tala nodded and he and Kai began to carry Ray towards the door. Tyson and Hilary walked ahead of them, telling everyone to move out of the way.

Max ran up to them. "Hey guys I call Mr- Ah Ray!" He said finally catching sight of his friend. Kenny ran up beside Max panting. "Mr. Dickinson said that he would be at the hospital as soon as he could. He was in a meeting but he said he was leaving right then."

The Breakers got to the restaurants entrance right as the ambulance showed up. The EMT ran out of the ambulance and got to work putting Ray on a stretcher. As they loaded Ray onto the ambulance Tyson stopped one of the EMT. "Wait, we're coming to."

The EMT looked doubtfully at the bladers. "Are any of you family?" The Breakers looked at one another; it was Tala, however, that spoke. "Not by blood, but we are all under Mr. Dickinson's guardianship so technically we are." The EMT seemed to accept Tala's answer and motioned for them all to get into the ambulance.

It was cramped in the back of the ambulance, but they all made due and stayed out of the way. The EMT was asking questions about what had happened that day. "I don't really know, I mean everything seemed normal enough, he was just really, really tired. Is he going to be alright though?" Max said, being on of the few willing to speak. The EMT's looked at one another, for some odd reason none of them had touched Ray other than to check his pulse and other vital signs.

"I wish we could tell you." The EMT workers said as the ambulance came to a stop in front of the hospital. The EMT's got to work getting Ray off. One of them stayed, focusing his attention on the Breakers. "You kids come with me. The doctors are going to need to know everything so they can help your friend. We didn't have a long enough trip for you to fill me in on the details."

All of the Breakers did as they were told and followed the worker through the emergency entrance. When they got there, however, all of them were surprised to find their friend still on the stretcher, with a few doctors standing around.

"What's going on?" Tyson asked looking to the doctors for answers. One of the doctors came forward to answer. "It seems that the head of the BBA has tied our hands on this. He has given us strict orders to not treat your friend here under any circumstance." Kai was the only one of the group not to stunned to speak. "Why would Mr. Dickinson do something like that?"

The doctor looked back at his colleagues. It was killing him that a boy was in danger and his hands were tied, but there was nothing left for him to do. "I wish I knew but I don't. All I know is that for some reason, we have no records on your friend and no power to treat him." Tyson felt his hands clinch at his sides. "I don't care who said what. All I care about is saving my friend and making sure he is alright."

The doctor began to speak again, but Kai cut him off. "Help our friend. We can handle Mr. Dickinson." The doctor bit his lip. "Alright, get an I.V. in the boy stat. I want him moved into a room where we can treat him properly. You kids follow me." They followed the doctor as some nurses lead Ray into a room.

As a nurse put in the I.V, however, things went from bad to worse. The Breakers watched as their friend began convulsing. Ray's hands twisted around the sheets as he gasped for breath. "Get me a defibrillator." The Doctor called and he began trying to get Ray to breath.

Ray's eyes were open at the time, as he tried to gasp for breath. "Ray? What's going on?" Max asked one of the nurses, however, she didn't look sure herself. "He can't pass out again!" The doctor yelled still trying to get Ray breathing again.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" All the Bladebreakers turned to where the question had come from. They saw Mr. Dickinson standing at the hospital door, a young woman standing next to him. She had long black hair and piercing blue eyes. A snarl was on her face as she stalked towards the doctors.

"Who are-" She cut him off. "I am Ray's doctor. His ONLY doctor!' She yelled walking over and pushing the doctor out of the way. Quickly she pulled out the I.V and grabbed an oxygen mask. Mr. Dickinson walked into the room and grabbed the first doctor's shoulder, he was shaking in anger. "Abigail, please calm yourself." The woman took a deep breath as she ran a hand over Ray's forehead. He had stopped convulsing and, thanks to the oxygen mask, his breathing had calmed down as well. He was awake but just barely.

"I'm Sorry Stanley your right, as always. I'll control myself better from now on," She held out her hand to the other Doctor. "Please excuse me, my name is Abigail Kaberlin. I am Ray's private doctor and the only one allowed to treat him." Her voice seemed to drop as she said the last part. "Ross Camron, I'm sorry. I just, he wasn't responding and I was worried." Camron said taking her hand.

Max stepped forward getting both doctors attention. "Doctor Kaberlin? Please if you are going to get mad at someone get mad at us. We made Doctor Camron treat Ray because we were worried." Kaberlin smiled at Max. "Thank you for telling me the truth." She said, before casting her gaze back on Camron. "The reason I was so distressed is Ray is very unique. He can't handle chemicals of any kind in his system. I am sure you didn't know, so don't feel bad."

All of the Bladebreakers and Tala were surprised to hear this and it was Hilary that spoke up. "Oh, so that is why Ray said that he and medicine don't get along." Kaberlin nodded, once before turning back to Ray. "Doctor, I have everything taken care of now, you may leave."

Camron nodded once before motioning to the nurse to follow him. Kaberlin then turned her attention back to the Bladebreakers. "Kids I hope you don't mind but I will need to ask you a few-" "_**Abbie-Sama?**_" Kaberlin turned around to face where she had heard the voice. "_**Ray-kun, I am glad to hear your voice again. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."**_ Ray smiled weakly at her before noticing the others in the room. "_**Sama? My friends? Is everything alright?**_" She ran a hand threw his hair before smiling kindly. "_**Everything is fine Ray just go back to sleep.**_" Ray allowed his eyes to shut as Kaberlin turned her focus back to the others.

Tyson was the first to speak. "What did Ray say? Is he alright?" Kaberlin nodded slowly. "_They really do care about him."_ "Yes he is fine, tired and in need of rest, but fine none the less. Although I will need your kid's help to understand what happened to him, okay?" All of the kids nodded quickly. Kaberlin motioned for a nurse outside the door.

The nurse walked in and Kaberlin pointed to the bed. "Keep an eye on him. If his breathing becomes abnormal, let me know. Don't take off the oxygen mask until I get back. If anything changes, don't do anything, just get me. Keep any and all chemicals safely away from him. Do I make myself clear?"

The nurse nodded once looking over at Ray. "Of course Doctor -?" "Kaberlin, I'm Ray's personal doctor. Thank you very much." Kaberlin motioned for the kids to follow her into another room. It was a conference room with a long table in the middle. The Bladebreakers and Tala all sat down around the table with Kaberlin at the head.

"Thank you kids for being willing to do this." Kai, as always, took it upon himself to speak for the team. "What do you need to know?" Kaberlin sighed, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Anything and everything that happened to Ray after I released him." Max was the first to begin speaking.

"Right after you released him? Let's see, he started having trouble sleeping. We tried to keep him from doing much, but you know how Ray can be." Kaberlin chuckled slightly. "Stubborn, yes I do know how he can be. So he was tired, having trouble sleeping and over exerting himself, alright so typical Ray. Anything else?" Kai smirked slightly hearing Kaberlin's words. "You really do know Ray."

She took a sip of her coffee. "You aren't a person's personal doctor for eight years without knowing them at least a little. Anyways back to the matter at hand. Anything happen out of the ordinary that you can tell me about?" All the kids looked at one another, before Hilary spoke up. "If there was anything else out of the ordinary, I am afraid we didn't notice."

Kaberlin took another sip of her coffee while she thought. "Alright thank you for your help. If nothing else happened, than I think what Ray is most likely in need of is some rest." Tyson spoke up finally getting his voice back. "Um, can we stick around than? We all want to make sure that Ray is going to be alright." Kaberlin threw her empty coffee cup away; something told her she would be drinking a lot of the stuff. "Not a problem in the least Tyson, all of you are more than welcome to stay. Just keep quiet and let him rest and everything will be-" Kaberlin stopped mid-sentence as the nurse she had left with Ray came in. "Yes?"

The nurse looked nervously at Kaberlin. "Um, doctor Kaberlin, I'm sorry to disturb you but your patient woke up. He asked to speak with you." Kaberlin stood, looking over the kids. "Well than tell him I'll be there in just a second." The nurse left without a word and Kaberlin turned back to the kids. "Well you all come on. I can't let you stay here by yourselves."

All the kids followed Kaberlin out and back to Ray's room. He was sitting up in bed, the oxygen mask still covering his face. "_**Ray, the nurse said you wanted to speak to me about something." **_Ray nodded once; there was a panic light to his eye that set Kaberlin on edge. "_**Something is wrong Abbie, something isn't right with me. It's like before, I don't know why it's started again, but it has."**_ Ray's words were muffled by the oxygen mask but Kaberlin heard them, and she had to fight to keep the panic off her face.

She turned back to face the kids. "Kids listen. Ray and I need to talk in private. Could you please step out for just a moment?" Tyson opened his mouth to argue only to be rewarded with a quick elbow quick in his side. He looked at who had done it, and found Tala shaking his head. "Of course," Kai said, shoving the others out the door. "What now?" Max asked looking to his teammates for advice.

"Let's go to the cafeteria." Tyson said without really thinking. Hilary began to speak but stopped, there was no point in arguing him on this. The gang headed off to the cafeteria. Tyson got himself another meal, Max settled to get some ice cream, Hilary water, Kenny didn't get anything and both Tala and Kai got themselves coffee. "What do you think is going on with Ray?" Max asked taking another bit of his frozen treat.

"Nothing good." Hilary said quietly. The group fell into silence for a moment before Tala spoke up. "Ray said something is wrong with him, something that has happened before." All the gang, exclude Kai, turned to Tala in shock. "You speak Chinese?" Kenny gaped.

Tala nodded curtly before taking another sip of his coffee. "It's part of my cybernetic programming. I can understand any language and speak it fluently. Kai can as well for other reasons of course." The team turned their collective gaze to the team captain, who in turn closed his eyes and took a sip of his own coffee. Hilary turned her focus back on Tala. "What did Ray and Doctor Kaberlin say exactly."

Tala shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes to focus in on the words. "Kaberlin didn't really say anything important. Ray on the other hand. . ." He began to mouth some words as he went through the conversation in his head. "He said. 'Something is wrong Abbie, something isn't right with me. It's like before, I don't know why it's started again, but it has.'" As he finished he opened his eyes and found almost all the Bladebreakers staring at him in shock.

"What has? What's started again?" Tyson asked, for once forgetting the food that was in front of him. Tala, however, shook his head. "I don't know what. You just heard everything I heard. Kaberlin and Ray were careful not to really say anything with us in the room." Hilary looked down at her water, a sudden sense of dread covering the team. "So what do we do now?" "Simple," Came the ever clear voice of the team captain. "We find out what 'it' is. Once that's done, we'll know how to help our friend." The team nodded their approval of the plan, but it was Max who asked the true question.

"How are we going to find out what 'it' is though? I don't know about the rest of you, but in truth I really don't know much about Ray's life before the Bladebreakers." All the team fell quiet, none of them knew of Ray's life before the Bladebreakers. It had never occurred to any of them to ask Ray about his past, and the one person it had occurred to, would never question someone on their past. When none of the Bladebreakers spoke up, Tala took it upon himself to do so.

"Well than if none of you know anything, we can treat this like an intelligence mission." Tala said rubbing his hands together. Kenny, for once, was the one to ask the un-asked question. "Intelligence mission?" Tala and Kai nodded at the same time. "You didn't think we just knew all your moves by luck did you?" None of the Bladebreakers felt like answering THAT question. "Part of Abbey training was intelligence gathering. Learning how to track people's movements by their past actions, recon and stuff like that. If none of you know anything than we can start from scratch, like an Intel mission."

"So how do we start an Intel mission, Tala?" Max asked finishing off his ice cream. Tala took a long sip of his coffee, before turning his gaze to Kenny. "How long has Ray been Beyblading inside the circuit?" Kenny had Dizzi out in a flash, and was typing away before anyone could blink. "Hey, slow down Chief, you're going to melt my keys off." Kenny stopped typing and pulled back. "Sorry Dizzi, but this is really important." "Alright Kenny, all you had to do is ask, he ya go."

He began to scroll down a page until he apparently found what he was looking for. "Ah, here it is, thanks Dizzi. Ray has been Beyblading on the official circuit for a year and a half now. He started midway through the season before last. It looks to me like until he was on the Breakers he was flown in to all the tournaments by Mr. Dickinson himself, kind of like he was when we faced him in the Japan. Is that what you needed Tala?"

Tala looked down into his drink before Tyson's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Why do you need to know how long Ray has been blading?" Tala shook his head, before answering. "Not how long he's been blading, how long he's been on the circuit. There is a big difference, and I can tell you now, Ray did a heck of a lot of blading before he even thought about joining the official circuit." Hilary stood up to throw her drink away. "So what? It isn't a crime to Beybattle outside the BBA, right?"

Tala smiled smugly finally understanding. "No, not unless, he was an underground Beyblader. In which case, yes, it is very illegal." Tala looked over at Kai to see if the team captain had seen the same thing in the information. "It would explain Ray's nature at first."

Hilary looked to Kai completely lost. "What are you talking about?" This time, however, even Tyson understood. "Oh yeah, when I first battled Ray he was like a total different person." Max nodded as well. "It would make sense than if Ray was an underground Beyblader. It must have been when he battled you Tyson he was still playing by the underground rules."

"What are you all going on about? What is underground Beyblading?" Hilary asked getting annoyed. Tala looked over at the girl with a sigh. "Underground Beyblading, is a very dangerous, very illegal, form of Beyblading. The BBA turns the other way because all most all the kids that do it are street kids, in which case that is the only way they can live. A lot of people get underground Beyblading and street Beyblading confused, when really there is nothing remotely similar about the two."

Hilary began to speak but Max cut her off already knowing her question. "Street Beyblading is the park ground stuff, like battling for fun and things like that. Sometimes it can be used to gain street cred and stuff, but not normally. Underground Beyblading, however, is another world completely. Almost all the battles end in real fights, there is a lot of betting involved because street kids use the underground as a way to get cash. It is a really bad, really real form of Beyblading, in which the strong survive and the weak disappear."

Hilary was surprised to hear the truth about underground Beyblading and even more surprised hearing them say they thought Ray might have been part of it. "Why do you think Ray was an underground Beyblader, I mean if he was why would Mr. Dickinson have taken him on the team?" It was Kenny to answer this time. "You see Hilary, Mr. Dickinson runs a relief program. If he finds Beybladers he thinks are talented enough to make it, he takes them in and as long as they keep up their record, he keeps them off the street."

Hilary nodded finally understanding where this was heading. "Alright so, let's say Ray was an underground Beyblader thingy. What you are saying is that Mr. Dickinson took Ray off the streets, which would explain why he was flown in by Mr. Dickinson to all the tournaments, how does this help us find out what's wrong with him?" Tala smiled smugly, but it was Kai who answered this time.

"Simple, you don't survive long in the underground without a partner." Tala finished where Kai left off. "Find Ray's old partner and we find some answers. Of course we can't go in and just ask people who Ray's partner was, we'll have to battle some, and we'll need a picture of Ray. Something tells me Ray most likely didn't go by his real name in the underground."

Max and Tyson exchanged a look before Tyson spoke again. "Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean underground Beyblading is, well, you know." Tala knew what he was referring to. "It's the only way, but don't worry, it will be me and Kai doing the battling, we're use to it, so it's safer this way." Tyson and Max seemed pleased with the answer.

"Kenny, you and Hilary stay behind and do research from here. Too many people would scare off the underground, and besides someone needs to stay here to keep an eye on Ray." Kai said. Tala smiled as the two nodded their heads in agreement. Kai looked over at Tala, saw the smile, and sighed. "What are you so happy about Tala?" Tala stood up stretching himself out. "I get to go to the underground."

* * *

Kaberlin sat in silence with Ray's slow breathing the only sound in the room. He had just finished telling her everything that had been really happening over the last few days and it scared her. She could recall treating him on nights where this would happen, and there were times she could recall almost losing him. Doctor Camron was staying in the room with her; hospital protocol and all, since she wasn't part of their staff.

She didn't enjoy having him looking over her shoulder. He would no doubt ask questions that he shouldn't ask, and demand answers that he wasn't going to get, but it couldn't be helped. This time Ray couldn't be treated at home, he had to be at a hospital, at least for now.

Kaberlin turned and saw Mr. Dickinson had came in, a smile on his face. "Abigail, how is the boy doing?" Kaberlin sighed, when Mr. Dickinson had first contacted her saying he had found Ray, she hadn't known what to think. It had been hard for her to see him again after those two years of absence. Now, once again she found herself constantly stressed over the young neko-jin's well being. "I wish I could say it was going well, but in all truth I really don't know. It is just far too early to tell."

Mr. Dickinson put a reassuring hand on Kaberlin's shoulder. "I am sure he will be fine. He is a strong boy and has overcome much in his lifetime." Kaberlin sighed looking back at the boy sleeping in the bed before her. "Don't remind me."

* * *

I looked at the screen again. He didn't deserve to have her; he didn't deserve anything he got. Those idiot friends of his had no idea what they had walked into by discovering the underground. I was going to use them to win this game, whether they knew it or not.

I heard the figure whisper something to the doctor. I grabbed my walkie-talkie out of the draw, time to report in. "Sir, 00-22 has discovered the truth and alerted Kaberlin. Should I move on the target yet or wait?" For a moment I considered sending my report again but finally a voice came back. "Negative, do not engage yet. Keep an eye on the targets friends and make sure they don't get to close, also keep an eye on Kaberlin. She could be a problem if not dealt with properly."

"Of course sir, over and out." I clicked off the walkie-talkie and threw it back in the draw. They had no idea what was about to happen, no clue what they were dealing with. Soon enough subject zero would be back in our possession and we would be unstoppable.

* * *

**A/N**

Well it's not Saturday but I am heading off tomorrow so I thought I would be nice and give this to you guys early. Hope you all appreciate it.

**Racerabbit: **Of course your being recognized! You were the first person to tell me to put this up! How could I not recognize you? Hehe, I am so glad you like my stories; I like to think I have some form of an imagination, it's good to hear someone thinks I do. Hope you always enjoy my stories (and if you stop enjoying them, just yell at me, I trust your judgment XD)

**Vangelromina: **Thanks, I think? Anyways hope you like this new chapter.

**Suzanne: **Yep a new story, I am glad you liked the first chapter and I hope they only get better ^^.

**Elves of the Moon: **Hehe yes Tala can be difficult at times, but that is why we all love him right? I am afraid that you are going to have to keep wondering about Ray for a little longer, hopefully that will keep you awaiting with curiosity. *Smiles*

**Mimi 007: **Yay! I am so glad you like it, I was kinda worried about this one really. Yes; Tala has a sense of humor that only Tala can understand, well I can to but….. Oh and just so you know, you spelled that right, lol. I am sorry but I cannot explain to you what is wrong with my neko-jin. Yeah I should have most likely put the explanation for Hilary being in the story up top but oh well, and yes you are smart. Oh, so you like my "I" Figure, good, said figure isn't going away yet. Déjà vu, ah how amazing a feeling it can be and yet how creepy it can be. I am glad there are no flaws yet in my story and I hope I can keep flaws away from this story, unlike Meltdown *Face palm*, Oh BTW I noticed my flaws right after I put it up but I kind of was like "Oh well" I am getting to lazy, And lastly AWWW, thanks no one has ever told me that before, it's good to hear my writing style is good and unique.

**My Own Demise: **Ah there you are. Hehe as I stated Déjà vu can be a funny thing really, I hope you stay interested in this story. I know I can't believe that happened and just for the record! I put lines they just disappeared. *Huffs, knowing you won't believe me.*

NEXT CHAPTER: Satan and Castiel

"What do you mean 'your world'?"

She ran towards the receptionist desk. "Someone please tell me why in God's good earth you have locks on your doors!"

"Stay down and follow me." They heard Tala's voice, come from somewhere in front of them.

"How do you know Demon?" One of the guys asked, nerves clear in his voice

"So angel, how do we find Satan?" Tala asked smirking a little

As long as that plan was on course, whatever happened on this end was collateral damage, right?

I would once and for all prove I, above all others, am worthy to exist.

Hope you like this most recent update


	3. Satan and Castiel

**Heavenly Flames**

**Chapter Three: Satin and ****Castiel**

**Warning: **Some language, possible character deaths, implied themes (You know what themes I'm talking about)OC's will be used in this story and they will be important.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade is not my creation, while this storyline is, the characters involved, with the exception of OC's, are not.

**Chapter Dedication: **This chapter goes out to Mimi 007, I feel this chapter's title suites your style. (Why? I don't know, just do.)

Tala finished his coffee off in one final sip. "So, then it's settled. Kenny, you and Hilary will stick around here and keep tabs on Ray, also do any research you can on Ray's underground status. Tyson, Max, you are with me and Kai. We are going to go take a little trip to the underground." Tala said seeing Kai stand, which meant time to go.

The teams dispersed as they were told; Kenny and Hilary going back to the hospital lobby, with Max, Tyson, Tala and Kai heading for the exit. "So I don't mean to be a downer but last time I checked the underground didn't meet in the local park." Tyson said as they walked out the door

The guys stopped outside the door waiting a minute as Kai made a phone call. "You see Tyson, me and Kai here have made some very strong connections in the underground." Max and Tyson didn't even try to hide the surprise on their face.

"YOU have connections in the underground?" Tyson asked looking towards Kai. Kai sighed, before closing his phone. "Yes Tyson I do. You don't survive long in my world without making connections in dangerous places." Max tilted his head slightly. "What do you mean 'your world'?" Tala rolled his eyes once before sighing in exasperation.

"The world where bad people do bad things to not so bad people for no real reason. And before you ask, yes Max such a world does exist." Kai knew he had to intervene before things got any worse. "As much as I'd love to hear this useless banter, I called Ghost." Tala closed his mouth, the name of their old informant peaking his interest. "So anything good happening?" Kai nodded once before continuing. "He said that there was some major underground action taking place down on the eastside, back ally, Sever Street, he said that if anyone is going to recognize Ray, they'll be there."

Tala hailed them a cab and the guy's pilled in. "So how are we going to do this?" Tyson asked, truth be told he wanted to keep away from the underground at all cost, but he needed to know. "You and Max are going to stay quiet and listen. Don't tell anyone your names or our names. In the underground I'm Wolf and Kai is Phoenix, any of you have a photo?"

Max reached into his pocket. "I have a clipping from when our team photo was in the paper, will that work?" Tala looked at the blond skeptically. "Is it colored?" Max nodded. "Why were you caring it around anyways?" Max looked out the window, not answering the question and Tala just shrugged off his curiosity.

"Here we are kids, east side, Sever street, be careful, this place isn't the nicest spot in town." Kai threw some money at the cabbie. "Thanks for the warning." Max said getting out of the cab. The others followed suit and they saw a grungy looking kid standing at the corner. Max took a deep breath. "Something is so going to go wrong." Tyson muttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I watched as the four boys got out of the cab. How stupid could they be, did they really think they would find answers in this pit? I couldn't believe my superiors had pulled me off my real mission to babysit these jokers. Sure, 10223 and 10533 could be a problem if left alone, but with them having to watch the other two; they weren't really a threat were they?

My mission was more important than making sure two rejected experiments didn't get killed. So what was I doing here? I was close enough to touch them, if the blond one were to step forward two steps he would be on top of me, literally. When they began moving forward however I found my order to not engage very hard to uphold.

10223 and 10533 could sense me. I could tell that as they passed by me, they weren't letting the other two know yet. A fact I found amusing to say the least. They wouldn't know until I let them know it seemed. This should be fun.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaberlin walked back from the conference room, she had taken a nice long coffee break and was now making her way back to Ray's room. When she got to the door however, she went into a panic. Why was the door locked?

She ran towards the receptionist desk. "Someone please tell me why in God's good earth you have locks on your doors!" She yelled only to have Doctor Camron come around to grab her. "Calm down Kaberlin, what are you going on about now? We don't have locks on our doors, that wouldn't be practical[1]."

Kaberlin was fuming at this point. "Well than do you mind telling me why I can't get into my patients room!" Camron narrowed his eyes and walked over to Ray's room. After pulling once on the handle however he began to understand Kaberlin's panic.

"Nurse, does Ray have any visitors right now?" Camron asked the startled nurse. The nurse ran and grabbed a chart. "Um, an elder man came in about five minutes ago with a young girl. Last name Hiwatari, first name Voltaire." Kaberlin couldn't hide the panic on her face this time. "What? You just let him, a wanted man, waltz in without so much as a warning to me?"

Mr. Dickenson ran up, Hilary and Kenny right beside him. "Please Abigail, what is the matter?" Kaberlin beat on the door once more. "What is the matter? The fact that this hospital seems incapable of keeping its patients safe, that's what's the matter! They just allowed Satan to walk right in and lock himself in Ray's room."

Hilary ventured to speak despite the fact that Kaberlin was still fuming. "Satan?" Kaberlin took a deep breath before turning her eyes to Mr. Dickenson. "Voltaire has decided to pay Ray a visit, and because he's locked himself in the room, I have no way to make sure Voltaire doesn't do anything."

Kenny and Hilary were both in shock. "Voltaire, but I thought he was in jail!" Hilary called recalling what the others had told her about the man. "Not yet he isn't, so far he has managed to keep himself out of the muck." Kenny ventured a comment this time. "Why is he visiting Ray though?" Mr. Dickenson took a deep breath. "I'm afraid to find out what that man could be planning this time."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kai and Tala caught one another' gaze, they both felt it, they were being watched. The guy standing on the corner of the street motioned to the guys with his head. "What's up?" The guy said in a raspy voice, the guy was thirteen, maybe, most likely younger. "Ghost sent us, said there was something going down here." Tala said in a dark tone, falling back into his underground persona.

The kid nodded once before glancing back at the ally. "Have fun," The kid said as the guys pushed past him. Once they were in the ally they found it dead-ended at an old wine cellar."Um, anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Tyson asked as Tala lifted the hatch. "Well duh, Tyson, if you weren't scared then I would really wonder about your mental capabilities." Tala said smirking.

Tyson was about to argue but Kai's voice cut in. "This place is dangerous Tyson, keep your mouth close. We don't need two team members in the hospital." Tyson quieted down as Tala opened the cellar door. "Time to go boys, keep your heads down and your mouths closed and maybe we can make it out of here alive." Tala said darkly before beginning the descent.

They climbed down the ladder, the light from outside disappearing as they did. Once they were finally at the bottom they realized how dark it was. None of them could see five feet in front of them. "Alright so where are we going?" Max asked keeping his voice low, "Stay down and follow me." They heard Tala's voice, come from somewhere in front of them.

As they continued along the path, light finally came back into their view. The path emptied out into a large stone chamber, lanterns provided the large room with its only light. A Beydish sat in the middle of the room, two bladers stood on opposing sides. They were pretty beat up, blood dripping from one of their faces. The crowed that surrounded them didn't seem to notice the arrival of the four boys.

Tyson looked down into the dish; the blades weren't the kind he was use to. They were patched together blades, which had illegal modifications. One of the blades flew strait up from the dish, slashing one of the bladers on the cheek. "GO!" The injured boy called and the blade in the dish began to spin faster.

"Looks like we showed up just in time, wouldn't you say Kai?" Tala asked looking over at Kai, the smirk on Kai's face told Tala all he needed to know

Tala smiled slightly, they wouldn't be unnoticed for long. "HEY!" All eyes turned away from the match to look at the new comer. A guy who was twice the height of Tala walked over to them, crossing his arms over his chest. "What the heck do you want?" Tala smiled that sly smile that seemed to always mean trouble.

"I would like some information." The guy scoffed before turning away from Tala. "Yeah? I would like a double cheeseburger with fries, doesn't mean I am going to get it. So piss off fork head." Tala tapped the guy on the shoulder, his face calm and unreadable. "What, the-" The guy didn't get to finish his words however for a soon as he began to turn he was decked by Tala.

Two guys ran to their fallen comrade. Tala laughing at them, for no apparent reason."Who do you think you are?" The guy said as he lunged at Tala. With a smile, Tala side stepped the guys attack, bringing his elbow down on the guys head. Tala didn't see however the other one grabbing at his arm. "Let's see you get out of this." The guy snarled as his friend stood up and grabbed Tala's other arm.

Kai sighed deeply. He knew Tala could take care of himself, no doubt he would be out of that in a second, Kai however couldn't afford Tala to cause anymore fuss then he already had. Kai walked over to them, taking a chance leaving Max and Tyson. Tala however made his move before Kai could get over to him.

Twisting his foot around the inside of one of the guy's ankles, he pulled his leg out from under the guy. The first guy began to go down taking Tala and his other attacker down. Tala pulled the other attacker towards him and pushed off. Leaving his two attackers to land on top of one another. Tala couldn't help himself from laughing. Another guy came up behind Tala. "Alright freak hair who are you? You laid out three of my guys and I want answers."

Kai had thankfully made it to Tala and prevented him from attacking the new guy. "We are simple here for answers, not to make a scene." The guy raised an eyebrow and looked at his three laid out guy. "Could have fooled me. Sorry but you ain't gettin' any answers in this place so I would piss off." Tala tried, really he did, but . . . "It's you aren't getting any answers, moron." Tala muttered and of course it was heard.

"What was that freak? You want to go a round?" Tala smirked; sliding Wolborg from his pocket. "I'm more than happy to beat you to a pulp." Kai grabbed Tala's arm and pulled him back a step. "Tala, we are here for a reason. Not for you to beat the crap out of people." Tala smiled at Kai. "I can do both."

The battle was over a few seconds later. Tala's opponent collapsed on the ground as his blade fell to the ground beside him. Tala walked up to his defeated opponent and held a picture to his face. "I need info on him, feel like helping how?" The guy paled when he saw the photo, one of his previously decked members coming over to them.

"How do you know Demon?" One of the guys asked, nerves clear in his voice. Tala let his eyes widen a fraction of an inch. "Demon? That's his name huh?" Tala allowed himself a sly smile before catching sight of Kai. "Alright you're free to go." The guy clawed his way up running with his gang member behind him. Tala laughed slightly before seeing Kai's face again.

"Oh come on Kai, have some fun. Or at least let me have some." Kai just shook his head, causing Tala to pout slightly. "Fine whatever, oh and interesting fact, your friend was so in the underground and more than that, he was feared." Tyson couldn't stay quite any longer. "Ray? No way, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Tala chuckled slightly before a voice cut into his thoughts. "You said you needed information?"

Tala turned around to see a young kid; he was maybe ten years old with pale blonde almost white hair and almost transparent blue eyes. "Who are you?" Tala asked as Kai and the other two walked over to him. "We can't talk here. It's not safe, I know somewhere that is though, follow me."

"There's an old joint that sells hotdogs down the street a ways, we can talk there." The kid said disappearing. Kai and Tala exchange a quick glace before agreeing. The two started walking out not a word to Max or Tyson. Max and Tyson looked back at the crowd not noticing their missing friends. A fist fight had broken out among four members and weapons had been drawn. Tyson and Max both turned to look for Kai and Tala and when they can't find them both boys panic slightly. "Um, let's go Max." Tyson said, running out behind Tala and Kai, Max only a step behind them.

By time they got topside, the kid was wolfing down hotdogs at a pace that made Tyson sick. "Thanks for the hotdogs. I was starved." He said with a smile. Kai leaned up against a wall, closing his eyes. "You said you could help us?" The kid held up his hand slightly. "First off what are my saviors' names anyways?" The kid asked, seeing Max and Tyson walk up.

Tala grinned leaning against the building. "Names Wolf, the one over there with a scowl on his face is Phoenix, the one with the backwards ball cap is Dragon, and the blonde one is. . . . um," Tala trailed off looking pleadingly over at Max, who shrugged his shoulders. "Come on help me out," Tala whispered to Kai, making sure the kid didn't hear him. "He is?" The kid asked looking at Max.

"Um, his name is . . . Gamera![2]." Tala said proudly, everyone sweat dropped. "Um, Gamera? Allllright suure, whatever works for ya." The kid said eating another hotdog. Max walked over to Tala, his eyebrow twitching slightly. "Gamera, really T- Um, Wolf." Tala laughed nervously before whispering back to Max. "You try coming up with something cool and threatening when all you have to work with is a turtle! It's more pressure than you think." Max was about to say something when the kid interrupted. "Wolf, right?" The kid asked looking up at Tala with a odd look in his transparent blue eyes.

Tala pushed away from the wall with Max behind him, the two of them joined Tyson and Kai by the kid. The kid polished off the last hotdog and downed his drink before looking back up at the four. "Yeah, what's up?" The kid smiled brightly.

"I just needed to thank you for taking out those dickheads." Tala blinked once before the kid continued. "You see you helped me out a lot there, I had gotten in pretty bad with them and if you guys hadn't came along . . . well I don't really know what would have happened. So in return I thought I would help you out. You see I am an informer. Information is the name of the game, and I am the best in the biz."

Tala narrowed his eyes and looked up at Kai, when he got a nod, he continued his interrogation. "If you're an informer, why were you battling?" The kid laughed nervously before standing up. "Funny story about that, you see I kind of got in some money trouble, you know debt and what not, and that guy you took out wanted the money right then. The one I was fighting was one of his lackeys, and you see I didn't have the cash so . . ." Tala rolled his eyes seeing where this was heading.

"So you challenged him to a battle to try and get you out of it." "Right!" The kid said happily. "But you see I lost, if you guys hadn't butted in, I would be a goner right now. Which brings us back to my original point of order; your want for information. So what can I do you for?"

"We are looking for information on someone we believe was an underground blader. Rumor has it he went by the alias, Demon. You know anything about him?" The kid shook his head sadly. "Sorry, wish I could say I do but once they get that high in the food chain, you learn to butt out."

Tyson, once again, blew his, 'stay quiet' command. "R-Demon was a big shot down here?" The kid looked over at Tyson skeptically. "Yeah he was, you don't get a name like demon, from picking flowers and saying pretty please. I am afraid however if you want to know more about Demon, you have to talk to Satan." Max tilted his head in confusion. "Satan? Like the devil?" The kid shook his head no. "No, Satan like his partner." Tala rubbed his temples. "Satan," He laughed dryly "Go figure, alright so how do we find this Satan?"

The kid rubbed his hands together. "Well you see this is where things get interesting. Satan is a very private, very important person." Tala sighed. "Of course he is all those bad people to tempt and all." Kai rolled his eyes; sometimes Tala could be as childish as Tyson. "Ah, but don't despair because you see the reason you are in luck is, Satan is my brother!" All four of the boys about fell over at the statement.

As Tala recovered his eyebrow began to twitch. "Um, kid is there a reason you didn't mention this before?" The kid smiled brightly at them and looked down at the hotdog papers. "You wouldn't have bought me food if I had." Tyson scrunched his face together trying to put things together. "Um, whatever your name is, if your brother is all scary and in charge and stuff why didn't he just help you out?" Tyson asked after a few moments.

The kid rubbed the back of his head. "Oh sorry, names Castiel[3] and the reason my brother didn't help me out is he has been trying to teach me a lesson about staying out of trouble, guess I'm a slow learner." Tala opened his mouth but closed it again, thinking. "Wait your brother is Satan, and you're Castiel, like the angel?" Castiel nodded once before smiling. Tala shook his head. "Well then there is nothing off about that." Tala muttered the last part to himself but Kai heard and even he couldn't help smirking.

"So angel, how do we find Satan?" Tala asked smirking a little, if Castiel was bothered by Tala's statement however he didn't show it. "I'll have to take you to him. Like I said he is very private, he is also very busy. Since you guys helped me out however I am pretty sure I can convince him to see you. Although I will say this, I can only get you in. Once you're in, I can't promise anything and you may even have to battle him." The others exchanged a quick glance but they were all thinking the same thing. If they were going to find out anything about Ray's past, Satan was the only lead they had.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I couldn't believe how stupid they were. They were leading me right to the head of the snake. This was why my superiors had put me on these jokers. Without the leader, the underground bladers would become free agents, and with BioVolt starting over, some bladers who were willing to do anything to survive were the perfect candidates.

It was somewhat ironic that, Castiel, the angel was going to lead the way to the fall of Satan. Guess his name was more accurate than those jokers gave it credit. If this worked, it may tip my hand, but no doubt the end result would be well worth it. Besides by now Lord Voltaire would have moved on the real target and as long as that plan was on course, whatever happened on this end was collateral damage, right?

Either way that's what I planned on calling it, that way they couldn't get mad. I'll prove to them once and for all they made the biggest mistake ever when they moved me from the special opts section into that pit they called the abbey. I would prove myself and once and for all get out of the shadows of those two jokers that Boris and Voltaire were so obsessed with.

I would once and for all prove I, above all others, am worthy to exist. I would kill Satan, and his angel, and then I would be free to get new recruits for the revolution that was coming. Whether they knew it or not, this was just the beginning of the end.

**A/N**

**[1]** So I know some Hospital's do have locks on their doors, but for the sake of the story let's just say this one doesn't, Okay? Okay, moving on . . . .

**[2]** Alright for those poor deprived people out there, Gamera is a flying turtle from the old Godzilla movies, I think he had his own movie too, it's just that he is so, I don't know chessy, that I thought it would be funny if Tala thought up something like that.

**[3]**The final thing is Castiel is an angel, I have been watching a lot of Supernatural lately so when I needed an angel's name, well you know why I chose that one if you know what Supernatural is, if you don't know what Supernatural is once again deprived!

REVIEWS:

**NejiKoriKaze: **Thank you very much, hope you keep enjoying the story.

**Mimi 007: ***Sweat drops* Alright sure, whatever makes you happy, if you do figure out what is wrong with Ray I am going to bow down to you for awesome deduction skills, haha. Oh and thanks about the style, again, you are going to make me blush though. . I figured you would like "I" evil, that's a harsh word to describe anyone so lets say "I" is Evilish, kay? Yay you like the underground, good. I thought it would help explain why Ray was so, stand offish and kind of mean when they first met. Can't say much about "I" that "I" hasn't already said. …. Santa? Okay . . . that would be interesting but not really scary. Sorry the underground thing was hard to understand, I sort of made it that way on purpose, because they were explaining it to Hilary and you know how thick she can be at times, but I hoped once they were in the underground it would help explain more about what it is. (So no it's not because your foreign) I am going to have to start answering your last, I mean my goodness. Haha no, thanks for all your reviews they mean a lot.

**Suzanne: **Well it is sort of about angels and demons, but not in the way you thought I am sure. I am glad you like my stories, hope you keep on liking them.

**Racerabbit: **Awesome, I am glad you like it so much. P.S I know I wanna get my Ray out of the hospital soon, it's better when all three are kicking butt, but alas he must stay there for a little longer.

**My Own Demise: **Of course I dedicated a chapter to you, it's not the first time I have. Good I am glad you like the underground, the fall back was what I was looking for when I came up with it. Oh I am making you wait longer to find out about Satan, but don't worry soon. Kaberlin isn't all over the place, she is just a little . . . over the top? I tried to hurry ya know, but there you go Tala in the underground.

NEXT CHAPTER: Desperate Memories

"Not near long enough." Ray sneered weakly.

A possession was all he had ever been,

"_Pay extra and I'll make sure he does whatever you want." The man sighed pulling out a wad of cash._

When the guys entered he looked up slightly, his pitch black eyes looking utterly inhuman in the dim light.

"He looks happy. I wish . . ."

"When was this taken?" Max asked his eyes wide

"That blade is pure evil, that's all I need to know and you will do well to keep it locked up." Tala said darkly,

"This will take you all the way out. Run and don't look back."

_Sometimes ignorance is bliss._ Tala thought bitterly as he began to walk away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anyways hope you all enjoy.


	4. Desperate Memories

**Heavenly Flames**

**Chapter Four: Desperate Memories **

**Warning: **strong language and implied themes (You know what themes I'm talking about), possible character deaths. AlsoOC's will be used in this story and they will be important.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade is not my creation, while this storyline is, the characters involved, with the exception of OC's, are not.

(Pre-warning I lost Microsoft Word and so I don't have spell check right now, but I lost it at the end, so don't worry to much.)

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray's eyes flew open as he began to chock on breathing again. When he awoke, he found out why. Someone had removed the oxygen mask, and was pressing down on his chest hard. Crimson eyes stared into his own amber ones, and fear began to control Ray's actions before he knew what was happening.

He gathered all his strength and shoved the person off him. Gasping the second the pressure left his chest. Ray got himself into a sitting position. When he did however he finally saw who was in the room. Sitting in one of the reclining chairs, his arms crossed over his chest, was none other than Voltaire Hiwatari. It was the other person however that caught Ray's attention.

She was a young girl about fourteen years old, deep green neko-jin eyes flashed from under dark ebony bangs, tears hugged the corners of her eyes as she looked at Ray.

Ray was still having trouble breathing, but this time it wasn't from the missing oxygen mask. "Linra," Ray chocked out, the girl finally let tears fall from her eyes. "Ray, I'm so sorry." "ENOUGH!" Voltaire barked, silencing both teens.

"00-22 how are you? It's been a while hasn't it?" Voltaire stood walking over to stand above Ray. Ray turned away, refusing to meet Voltaire's eyes. "How long now? Four years? That's a long time to go missing, wouldn't you agree?" When Ray doesn't answer, Voltaire gives into his anger slapping him as hard as he could, before grabbing Ray's jaw and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Answer me when I talk to you!" Ray didn't try to pull back, his eyes narrowing into their cat like glare. "Not near long enough." Ray sneered weakly. He wasn't up for this but there was no way he would back down. "I am surprised, all that time you and my grandson were becoming so close and I never once recognized you. You did a very good job of covering your tracks, do you know that?" He said as Ray finally pulled away.

"Apparently not good enough." Ray said moving back in the bed towards the wall. If need be he would make a break for the door. "Please, leave Ray alone." Voltaire turned on the girl slapping her hard across the cheek. "Don't you dare speak out of turn child. You know what will happen to you if you do." Linra quieted, looking to Ray with apologetic eyes.

Voltaire turned his attention back to Ray. "Actually your disappearing act was perfect, except for one thing. I am sure you noticed in your fight with Bryan you were losing energy faster then even that type of fight should have made you." Ray took in a sharp breath. The truth was he had noticed. No fight should have left him that weak after just two rounds, no matter what the fight was like. "It is because during that fight, your link with Cherserd was somehow reestablished."

The answer felt like a slap to the face for Ray. He had feared that was the case when the nightmares had started again. "No, there's no way. I destroyed my link with that _thing_ when I got away." Ray said, not really believing his own words. Voltaire smiled; children could be so ignorant at times. "Got away? I don't' believe that you can get away 00-22. Or have you forgotten you _belong _to me. I didn't kidnap you, I didn't steal you away from anyone, I bought you, you are as much my possession as my car. You have no right to leave, you never did."

Voltaire's words dug into Ray like a knife, mainly because it was all true. Ray knew that he was a possession. A possession was all he had ever been, to his father, to Akuma, and finally to Voltaire. "That's not true anymore." Ray said, his voice however no longer held the certainty it had before and Voltaire noticed instantly.

"Are you sure about that?" Voltaire asked standing by the bed, his eyes sharpened into a glare. Ray looked away, unable to hide under Voltaire's gaze. "I handled myself up till now, haven't I?" Voltaire's hand shot out, grabbing a hold of Ray's arm. "Let's see how well you handle this then." He said grabbing a needle from his pocket. Ray's mind went into overdrive, as he tried desperately to get away.

*Flashback*

_[1]A young boy only about six years old ran through the hall of an old house. "You little slut, get your ass back here!" The child dove under his bed, scrabbling to get out of reach. He felt something grab his ankle and struggled to get away. _

_Clawing at the carpet under him in a desperate attempt to get away. "Damn," The attacker muttered as the child kicked him in the face. He pulled the kid out throwing him against the wall. The kid's raven hair fell over his amber eyes. _

_The man grabbed the boy, gripping the waist of his pants and shoving him roughly to the floor. "You're gonna pay." The man muttered in the kid's ear. _

"_I'm afraid not, your time is up." The man and child turned to where the new voice had some from. Another man was standing in the doorframe, arms crossed, eyes closed. "Ray get up and come on, we're leaving." The child pulled himself away from the first man and moved painfully over to the one standing in the doorframe._

"_This isn't fare Akuma], the child didn't cooperate." The first man growled. Akuma shrugged his shoulders, opening his black eyes. "Not my problem, you have one hour. What you do and don't do during that time is none of my concern. If you are so mad, you can always pay for more." Akuma said looking down at Ray._

_Ray flinched back, but didn't say a word. There was nothing he could say. "Akuma you're a real piece of work." Akuma smiled before walking over to the other man. "Pay extra and I'll make sure he does whatever you want." The man sighed pulling out a wad of cash. "Is that going to pay your fees Akuma?" _

_Akuma smiled once counting the money before motioning for Ray to come back. Ray did as he was commanded only to be grabbed from behind. "This should make him more cooperative." Akuma said pushing a needle into Ray's arm._

_Ray screamed as the chemical mixed with his blood. The pain was unbelievable as the poisonous substance began pumping rapidly through his body. "Don't worry Ray it'll-"_

"-all be over soon." Ray looked around and found Voltaire standing with the emptied syringe. Linra was sitting curled up on herself in the corner. Ray tried to breath, to scream, but it was no use. The chemicals, whatever they were, were slowly shutting down all his systems.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The guys had made their way back to the Underground. They however had passed right by the Beydish; instead they stood at a large wooden door. A girl and a guy about sixteen or so stood on either side of the door. When they saw Castiel however they both moved.

"My brother is right in here. Come on." The guys followed Castiel inside and found another girl, about fifteen sitting on a couch, her red hair spiked. "Castiel, you're late. Your brother isn't one to keep waiting you know that." Castiel nodded once before looking back at the four boys following him. "Lilith, these guys need to speak to Brother about something." Lilith stood walking in front of the door. "Sorry Cass, your brother is far too busy to play right now."

Castiel was about to say something when Kai stepped forward. "Lilith right? I am talking to Satan one way or another, so either you step back and let us pass, or I push you aside and we go in. Your choice." Lilith pulled her blade from her pocket. "Alright, you beat me and you can go in, sound fare?" Kai pulled Dranzer from his pocket and fitted in into its launcher. Lilith smiled. "So be it."

Both blades launched simultaneously, locking in the center of the room. Kai found out quickly that the girl wasn't without her skill. Kai however was far better and gained the upper hand. Slashing under the blade and sending it off balance. "Not bad, but not good enough." Lilith said as her blade began to pick up speed. "Viperess, venom tangle!" She shouted and the blade began to circle Dranzer, slamming into it from multiple sides before pulling out and attacking again.

Kai however wasn't fazed; he had fought attacks like this before, namely Ray. "Dranzer! Attack!" Dranzer rose from her blade, the phoenix rising in a blaze. The blue blade slammed into the opposition and sent the other blade into the wall.

Lilith bent down picking up her blade. "Alright you can go in," She said turning to face them. "but understand he may not tell you what you want to hear." She added; A smile on her face as she stepped away from the door and found her way back to the couch.

The boys followed Castiel into the dark room. When they walked in they found something they didn't expect. A teenager about fourteen or so, was sprawled out on a couch, he had pale blonde hair with the tips died blood red that hung in his eyes slightly. 'Satan.' Kai thought tensing up slightly, Tala doing the same beside him. When the guys entered Satan looked up slightly, his pitch black eyes looking utterly inhuman in the dim light.

"Castiel you're late, and you brought guest." Satan said noting the guys. Castiel nodded once before rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, yeah, brother you remember how you told me to be more careful with my money." Satan nodded once, annoyance already showing on his features. "Well I sort of got myself into a scrap and these guys helped me out. They needed some help and so I was wondering if you maybe could, possibly, I don't know, sort of, help them out?" He said in one long breath, finishing the last part with big puppy eyes; did this kid have no pride?

Satan stood up, moving almost silently over to a little bar. "Alright Castiel, tell Lilith what you have done now and have her fix you up." Castiel nodded once before looking back at the guys. "Good luck." He whispered before running out of the room. Satan turned to face the ones that had invaded his space. He would see what they wanted, as a favor to his brother, and then he would send them on their way.

"So Lilith, is that your new partner?" Tala ventured, earning himself a dark glare from Satan. "I need no partner. Lilith is an assistant nothing more." He answered his voice dangerously low, something wasn't right about this boy. Kai however saw an opportunity and took it. "You need no partner? Really, because rumor has it, you did; Demon." All four boys waited, hoping for some form of reaction from Satan. Their hopes however were dashed as Satan kept his face blank. He poured himself a drink of something that definitely wasn't soda.

"If you have heard that," He began his voice blank. "Then you will have also come to know that Demon was my only partner." He turned quickly on the guys, his gaze sharpening into a death glare. "The best partner," He said coldly, before taking a breath to calm himself. "If you have come here to trash him like so many before you, I will rip you apart, like all the ones before you." Satan finished, his hand heading for his pocket. Tala held up his hands quickly in the international we-don't-want-to-fight gesture.

"Look we don't want to fight you. We just want to know more about your old partner, not trash him or anything like that." Satan still had his gaze sharp, but something in it softened slightly and Tala took his chances and continued. "From what I gather he was something else in the underground." Satan closed his black eyes, his hand moving away from his pocket. "He was. If you are really only here to find out about him, then I will tell you everything I can, but if you so much as insult him one time . . . well you'll find out."

Tala took out the photo holding it out for Satan to take. "The first thing is, this guy right here. Is this Demon?" Satan opened his eyes looking at the figure in the middle. A sad smile appeared on his face as he gazed at the photo. "Yes it is," Tala opened his mouth but Satan cut him off. "He looks happy. I wish . . ." Satan stopped as he seemed to recall the others in the room.

"Sorry, it's just . . . Demon was a one-of-a-kind blader. He was both feared and respected in the underground. When he disappeared, everyone felt the impact." Tala took the photo back placing it back in his pocket. "What do you mean 'Disappeared'? I thought he was just taken into the BBA?" Tyson said, the dark look on Satan's face told everyone that, that theory wasn't the case.

"He ended up in the BBA for protection, true. When he first left us however, he was taken by _them_." Satan said the last word with enough venom to kill a snake. Once again all of the boys were curios. "Them?" Tyson asked, before he got a look from Kai saying 'shut up'. Satan put his drink down before reaching underneath the bar. He pulled out a black box, the word Memories marked on the side of it. "_Them_, his target, the ones that sent him to us."

He pulled out a photo, looking at it sadly, before passing it to Kai. "The ones that made him like that."

The photo was somewhat old, about three years old actually. Satan was standing in the middle, his eyes closed, his arms crossed, his back was to someone else. The person was impossible skinny; blood ran from a cut under one of his golden eyes that were narrowed into a dark glare. He was standing like a tiger about to attack. Dried blood caked messy raven hair. "When was this taken?" Max asked his eyes wide as he handed to photo back to Satan. He had never seen that look in Ray's eyes before; it was a look of pure hatred, the look of someone that wanted to kill.

"It was about two weeks after we became partners. So about three months after he joined the underground. He looked even worse when he first came to the underground. If you want to know more about Ray I suggest you look father back than here." Tala began to speak but stopped. "You called him Ray, you knew his real name?" Satan nodded not looking away from the picture. "Ray and I were like brothers, there was nothing we kept from one another." Tala then asked the question that was on all their minds. "If that's so, you said we needed to look farther back, how do we do that?" Satan pulled out something else from his cabinet; it was a simple black box, almost like a jewelry box of sorts. The lock that normally kept the box sealed was popped open.

"Ray had a target that he loved to hit. A target no one else would ever think to go after. And he didn't just hit it, he made them hurt, and he loved doing it. There was something personal in it for him. This is the last thing he got from them. The last thing he took before they took him away from us." Kai felt something pull at him from inside the box, a black aura that drew him towards the box. "What was this target?" Kai asked taking the box from Satan. Satan began to shake, but whether from fear or hatred, no one could tell. "His target was . . . BioVolt."

Kai dropped the box and its contents fell out. "Ray wanted them to pay for something. If he is in danger something tells me BioVolt is behind it." All the boys felt there blood run cold at the mention of the place. Images raced through Kai and Tala's mind faster than either of them could process. Kai turned his gaze to the floor, noting the thing on the floor that had fallen out of the box.

It was a blood red blade, black engraftments decorating the blades. The center image, where the Bitbeast should have been, was distorted. To some extent all four boys could see the image, but it was clouded, as if it wasn't really there but an illusion formed by their minds. "What is this?" Kai asked, bending down to pick it up, he stopped however when he began to suffocate.

Satan picked the blade up locking it back in the black box. "I wish I knew what it really was. All I know is that Ray gave it to me and told me to keep it safe; so I have." Kai stood, his breath coming back. Something was very wrong with that blade. He had only felt that suffocating sensation once before and that was when he had first came in contact with Black Dranzer. And if that _thing_ had the same powers of Black Dranzer, they had a serious problem. "That blade is pure evil, that's all I need to know and you will do well to keep it locked up." Tala said darkly, him to sensing the dark aura coming off the blade. Satan was about to answer Tala, a scream however kept Satan from doing so.

It was a high pitch scream that was cut off as quickly as it had come. All eyes trued to the door, Castiel had run in, blood was running down his shoulder. He locked the door after him and ran to his brother in tears.

"Cass? What's the matter? Who screamed?" Castiel looked up, choking on a sob. "It's Lilith, they killed her. They . . . stabbed her, over and over. I froze I couldn't help her and then they came after me. I didn't know what else to do, I just barely got away." Castiel buried his head deeper into his brother's chest, tears pouring from his eyes. The rest of his words became a blurred mess as he chocked in air. "Th-they said there he-here for you, I'm sorry I-I-I didn't try and stop them. It's just I was so scared." Satan pressed his little brother's head into him, soothing his wild blonde hair

"Sam, it's alright. You did the right thing, you couldn't have helped her." Satan turned his attain back to the four other boys in the room. He put the black box in Sam's hands and hugged him close before pushing Sam at Kai.

"There is a back exit, if you all use it you will be able to get out of here alive." Satan took a deep breath. "All I ask of you, is that you take my brother with you. I'll stay here and hold them off for as long as I can. If what Sam said is true and they are just after me maybe they will leave you alone, I just don't know."

"But Dean!" Sam called trying to get away from Kai. Kai however kept him firmly in his grasp. He could tell by looking at Dean that he had already made up his mind. "Alright." Kai said picking Sam up carefully. The younger boy struggled with all his might but Kai held tight.

"Thank you." Dean said shortly, pulling away a curtain at the back of the room to revile a hidden door. "This will take you all the way out. Run and don't look back." Kai was the first out; he had to get Sam away before everything began to happen. Tyson and Max both stood frozen, they didn't understand what was happening, "D-did he ju-just say that Li-Lilith was dead?" Tyson stuttered out. Tala came and stood in front of both of them. "Yes he did, and unless you both want to be dead too, we need to go." Max looked back to see Dean standing in front of the door, a gun secured in his right hand and a knife hanging from his belt.

"What about him?" Max said quietly. Tala began to push the two towards the door. "He's made his choice." Tala said darkly, death was one thing Tala understood all too well. Tyson stopped and spun to face Tala. "What do you mean he made his choice?" Tala shoved both boys though the door and swung it closed behind them. Locking it from the inside and leaving Dean with no escape. "He chose his brother's life. Now let's go." _Sometimes ignorance is bliss._ Tala thought bitterly as he began to walk away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray forced his eyes to remain open; he could feel his breathe leaving him quickly. Soon just getting enough air to live would be hard. Ray saw Voltaire walk over to the door and pull something off the door. Linra walked beside his bed keeping her voice low. "_**Don't worry Ray, I'll get you help. I swear**_." "LINRA!" Voltaire barked, Linra placed a hand on top of Ray's "_**Don't give up," **_She whispered, knowing Ray was almost gone. Linra ran to Voltaire's side as Kaberlin raced in, another doctor and two nurses right behind her.

Ray watched as the girls long black hair floated from his view. He could fell the doctors tearing his shirt away and, shouting at one another, the oxygen mask was replaced over his mouth, but his breathing wouldn't come. Tears streaked down his cheeks, but they weren't for fear or pain, they were for her. "Linra," He whispered, his eyes finally falling shut.

Voltaire walked out with a smile, pleased with his work. "Voltaire, what could have possessed you to come here and bother this poor child." Voltaire looked at who had spoke to see Mr. Dickenson standing in his path, a young girl and boy by his side. Even the head of the BBA couldn't anger him at this point.

"Dickenson, luck has it for you to be here. I have a favor to ask of you." Mr. Dickenson couldn't keep the surprise off his face. "Why on earth would Mr. Dickenson ever do something for you Voltaire?" The girl sneered. She obviously wasn't the smartest one in the world. "He would do me this favor because I have asked him to." The girl with long black hair walked out of the room. "Linra!" Voltaire yelled and the girl hurried to step forward. Head down, hands clasped in front of her, she bowed low. "Hello," She said weakly.

Mr. Dickenson looked at the young girl. "What is it you want Voltaire." Voltaire pushed the girl forward and she fought to keep her balance. "I am going to be sticking around for a few days. I have things I need to take care of," When Voltaire saw Mr. Dickenson's eyes widen he continued. "Don't worry my grandson and Tala are not a part of it. However because of this I will not be able to keep an eye on Linra here. So would you mind watching her for a few days, it won't be long."

Mr. Dickenson looked at the young girl bowing before him. He knew that this was a trap; he also knew however that it wasn't the girls fault and to leave her in Voltaire's grasp was inconceivable. "Alright Voltaire, I'll watch the girl." Voltaire smiled. "Good, I'll have her things sent to BBA headquarters. Linra, do not embarrass me, understand?" Linra nodded once, not looking up from the floor, nor standing from her bow.

Voltaire walked away and Mr. Dickenson heard the tears chocked in the girls voice. "Child, please stand up." Linra stood; the tears in her eyes now streaming down her face. "Now, now everything is fine dear. I hate saying this but it must be said. Can you tell me what it is that Voltaire was doing in Ray's room?" Linra nodded slowly. "Yes I can. But I need to tell you and Kaberlin only. No one else can know, not yet."

0-0-0-0-0-0

I stood over the girl's body. They had been far too messy with her. Her neck was halfway sliced through, but it was obvious that had been done last, almost an afterthought. The slashes at her waist and arms were deep but not death shots. They had toyed with her before killing her.

I walked into the room connecting to this one. My men had left upon my order. They had made another mess in this room as well, but this mess wasn't cleaned up yet. Meaning I still had work to do. The form on the floor had a large gash wound in the stomach, another one ripping open his leg.

Three of my men lay in the room, dead; he had shot them before my men had gotten to him. He was clutching his gun pitifully close despite the fact that it was out of bullets. "It is truly sad to see such a fighter reduced to this. I don't enjoy my job I hope you know that."

The boy sneered at me, his black eyes still painfully defiant. "I believe that, you don't seem to feel anything, joy or otherwise." He chocked, and I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. "Answer my question and I'll save you some misery. Where is Cherserd?" The boy smiled pitifully, his eyes already hazing over. "Wouldn't you like to know." He said the smile still plastered on his face. I wanted to take away to stupid smile, and so I did.

I grabbed my gun from my waist band, pointed it at his head and fired. He stopped smiling than.

I walked away from the room. Someone else could clean up later; at this point I had to report in. My superiors would want to know that Cherserd was on the move again and only five people could have it. And I knew where four of them would be heading. Too bad for Ray . . .

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gah! This chapter took me forever to get done, because my computer decided to have a fit, go figure. Oh yeah, to all my avid readers out there (hehe, always wanted to say that) don't forget to check out my profile every once and a while to see what new stories I have in the works. (Love your thoughts on ideas!)

[1]For the "implyed themes" What happened in this chapter is as far as things will ever go (So you can open your eyes for the rest of the story)

**Mimi 007:** . . . I am going to answer yours last again. (moves on quickly while Hyperness wears off)

**Black Wolf-kot: **Thanks, I am glad you like my Tala. Tala is my ironic, mean, yet funny character that keeps the story moving on. . . . Your take on the story, want me to tell you how close you are? Hm, don't think I will, let's just say you are hot and cold at the same time. ^_^ hope you like the update and keep reviewing.

**NejiKoriKaze: **Yay! I am always happy when my readers are happy, hopefully I will keep you happy. Thanks for the reviews/

**My Own Demise: **hahaha, nice little rant about Tala kicking butt at the start. Wait, YOUR the one that took my computer! *Grabs shotgun from under bed* You better keep reviewing or else. *Pumps gun* Squirrel, really? *Grabs shirt and pulls back* You must come up with better exscuses to run away. *Glares* I am not obbsessed! I am just slightly over the top addicted to Supernaturaland your right any and all things related to Supernatural obbsesion is all YOUR fault so there. *Sticks out tongue*** ^kutgw*4er_Ur 22^ **means Keep Up the good Work forever my twin. (See I figued it out) And thanks for the review, I had way to many actions in that reply.

**Glowinthedarkbat: **Thank you and right now. XP hope you enjoy.

**Mimi 007: **Alright, I am going to try and figure out the hyper mess. First you are welcome for the dedication, you are so diserving. I am glad to knkow there was a shock reaction with Voltaire (was worried I was being obbviuse) Yes, you can call him Castie, or Sammy (That's what I keep calling him) I am glad you thought Gamera was funny, and your right he was soooo convinced. Structure? What structure? Child mood is fun, I have one to. I am glad you liked Tala beating people up. Sorry I couldn't give you more beyblading sceans then I did, but don't worry to much about that. fist-fights and beyblading will come back alot. . . . what is it with people trying to run away on me? (You and MOD) Alright spelling error, try to fix later. You probley will regreat this post, but I am enjoying it. ohhh, rereading the whole chapter, that is cool. Anyways (hehe I used your word) I am glad you liked the chapter and thank you so much for reading.

NEXT CHAPTER: One and Forever

"Kai, the others . . . do you think they're safe?" Kai didn't answer

"Forever whatever we wanted. It was kind of like a promise."

"Your friends with him." She hissed

"No," Kenny was startled by the voice;

Kai passed the kid over to Tyson. "Stay."

"You're an abbey kid." He said

"No, you can't die too." The kid said as tears streaked down his cheeks.

Thanks for reading


	5. One and Forever

**Heavenly Flames**

**Chapter Five: One and Forever**

**Warning: **Some language, possible character deaths, implied themes (You know what themes I'm talking about)OC's will be used in this story and they will be important.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade is not my creation, while this storyline is, the characters involved, with the exception of OC's, are not.

(Warning still no Microsoft Word, still looking for something better.)

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kai sat on the park bench, Sam was curled up on his lap, sobbing his heart out on the slates shoulder. Tyson had left with Max to see if they could find something to cheer the kid up. Kai knew it was a muted point but he had let them anyways, they needed a distraction as much as the kid did.

Tala was standing by the bench, leaning against the tree. Kai looked over at the redhead, his hands were shaking slightly. The sobs had stopped and Kai looked down to see the boy had cried himself to sleep. Kai then turned his attention back to Tala. "Tala," Tala opened his eyes, pain was vivid in the blue depths. "What the fuck is wrong with people Kai? I mean he's a kid; his brother was a fucking kid, that girl to. What could they have done to deserve to die?" Kai took a deep breath. He needed to calm Tala down, as always Tala was thinking with his heart instead of his head.

"I don't know Tala, but think about it. What did we do to deserve what happened to us? What did the other Demolition boys do to deserve what they got? Things happen Tala, whether we like it or not." Tala was quite for a few moments, it was obvious he wasn't happy with Kai's answer but he accepted it. "I was hoping when BioVolt disbanded that this entire nightmare would just go with it; guess I was being stupid huh?" Kai didn't answer because he knew it was a rhetorical question.

After a few more minutes Tyson and Max ran back up. Tyson smiled holding out a dripping vanilla ice cream cone. "We realized after we got there that we forgot to ask him what he wanted so we went with vanilla." Tyson explained in one breath. Kai nudge the child in his lap slightly and Sam woke up with a start, screaming as he did. Kai grabbed him and pulled him closer, calming him down. "Shush, it's alright your safe." Kai whispered to Sam. Sam whimpered slightly but nodded once, before he noticed the ice cream.

"Um, Sam do you want some ice cream?" Max asked carefully, Sam nodded once more before taking the ice cream from Tyson. There was silence for a few moments, no one was really sure what they could, or should do. As Sam worked on his ice cream Kai eyes came to rest on the black box. Something told Kai that the people who had came after Dean, were really after that box.

Kai felt his gut twist painfully tight as he thought. Kai stood up suddenly, getting odd glance from all the others. "Tala, Talk. Now!" Kai hissed his voice tight. Tala nodded in surprise and followed Kai away from the others.

"What's up?" Tala asked once they were a safe distance away. "BioVolt is behind this," Tala began to speak but Kai cut him off. "I know it makes no sense but just listen alright?" Tala nodded leaning against another tree. "Dean gave Sam that black box before sending him away, why would he have done that if he didn't think _that_ was what they were after?" Tala nodded, but he still didn't see how that connected it to BioVolt. Kai sighed, seeing that Tala didn't really get it. "Remember how Dean got the box?" Tala's mouth gaped slightly. "Ray stole it from BioVolt."

Kai nodded this time. "Right, and now all of a sudden Ray is in the hospital and his partner is dead? Seems a little suspicious if you ask me. Also remember what Dean said before he died, if something is wrong with Ray, BioVolt is behind it. They are after that blade, I don't know why but they are." Tala felt his blood run cold the more he thought about it. BioVolt still existed, it was still hurting people, it was still hunting people. "Kai, the others . . . do you think they're safe?" Kai didn't answer, truth be told he had no idea what might have happened to the others.

Tala reached in his pocket, grabbing the cell phone Mr. Dickinson had given him for emergencies, the old man sure did think ahead. Tala dialed the first of three numbers that he had avoided for the past few weeks. One ring, two rings, finally.

"_Hello?"_ Tala let out a sigh of relief as he heard the youngest of the Demo boys answer the phone.

"Ian? It's Tala."

"_Tala? Oh, hey."_ Tala heard the edge in the boy's voice.

"Ian is everything alright?" Tala heard Ian sigh on the other end.

"_Tala, when are you coming back? I know I should be happy and all to be with my family again, but . . . I miss you guys."_ Tala smiled slightly; glad that was all it was.

"Soon, promise. I just need to tie up some loss ends here first, alright?"

"_Yeah sure, alright Tala, I mean it's not like I have a choice anyways. Hey, have you talked to Spencer or Bryan?" _

"Hm? No I haven't talked to either of them but I was going to call them next, why?" There was a slight pause as the younger decided what to say.

"_Just tell them I said hi, please. Bye Tala, talk too you soon, right?" _

"Of course, bye kiddo." Tala closed the phone feeling slightly better about the situation. At least BioVolt hadn't gone after them. Tala felt a twinge of guilt at the thought, but he pushed it aside. His conversation with Spencer went pretty much the same way. Including Spencer's request for him to tell the others hi. Did they not have each others numbers?

"Tala," Kai said as Tala hung up the phone for the second time. "Hm?" Tala said, almost dazed like. "I know you aren't done but we have to get back. You know how . . . unstable kids can get after they see someone they love die. We have already left Sam for long enough as it is."

Tala nodded, knowing Kai was right. Slowly the two made their way back to the park bench. Sam was sitting curled up on Tyson's lap. The navy haired boy was rubbing the younger's back. Max was sitting on the bench by Tyson looking down at the young boy. Both Tala and Kai were surprised to say the least. They hadn't expected the two sugar addicts to be able to handle the kid, but they seemed to have things under control.

"Kai, Tala you're back." Tyson said spotting them. Kai nodded before reaching down and lifting the kid up. Sam didn't wake at the exchange and settled into his new resting spot on Kai's shoulder. "We need to get back to the hospital now. Tala grab the box and let's go." All three boys nod as Tala grabs the box.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hilary glanced over at the other girl for the fifth time. She was sitting with her arms around her legs, her head buried in her knees. Her long black hair was tangled around her feet. Hilary felt slightly guilty for not talking to the other girl. She had been crying ever sense Voltaire had left.

They hadn't got to hear what she knew, but Hilary knew it was bad. Mr. Dickinson and Kaberlin had both looked sick when they had left. Another chocked sob pulled Hilary's attention back to the other girl. Finally she walked over to her. "Hey, Linra is everything alright?" Linra looked up. "Fine," She whispered cutting off another sob. "Alright." There were a few moments of awkward silence before Hilary blurted out a random statement. "I love your outfit." Linra blinked at Hilary a few times before looking down at herself.

Her green Chinese styled shirt was wrinkled up and had wet spots from her tears, her Capri black paints were pulled at different lengths, the only part of her outfit that wasn't messed up was her black flats. Even her overly long black hair was a wreck. "Um, thank you?" Hilary stumbled over a few words before finally making a sentence. "I mean, well, uh, oh, that is a cool bracelet, where did you get it?"

Linra looked down at her wrist, she had on two bracelets. One was a silver band; she had no way of taking that one off. The other was a black cord with a silver coin hanging off it; the coin had the symbol 永远, that one she never wanted to take off. "Which one?" Hilary shrugged her shoulders sitting down by the other girl. "Both of them." Linra fingered the silver coin that hung from the cord.

"This one is one Ray gave me, when we were little kids." Hilary opened her mouth slightly. She hadn't realized that Linra had known Ray. '_Maybe I can get some information from Linra about Ray's past.' _"That's awesome, I didn't know that you and Ray where friends." Linra blinked again, as if she had been pulled from a daze.

"We were best friends, a long, long time ago. But then things changed, we changed and we drifted apart." There was a pained edge in her voice as she spoke and Hilary changed the subject. "What does that symbol mean on it anyways?" Linra looked at the coin and smiled weakly. "It means Forever." "Forever what?" Linra let the coin go and put her head back against the wall. "Forever whatever we wanted. It was kind of like a promise." Hilary could see that the topic was beginning to upset her."What about the other bracelet?" Linra took a deep breath, before locking eyes with the other girl. "Hilary, how much do you know about BioVolt and a place called the abbey?"

Hilary thought hard. The guys had told her a little bit about the abbey, she had also seen the after affects of that place on Tala and Kai. They had only mentioned BioVolt in passing but she had learned enough to know it was a very bad corporation. "Other then it's a bad place that did bad things to people, nothing I guess."

Linra took a shaky breath. "I got this bracelet from them. It's an identification bracelet, with my number on it." She turned to bracelet to show the number printed on it, 00-21. "Everyone from the abbey has one." Hilary shook her head. "That can't be true; Kai and Tala don't have one." Linra's eyes widened, her pupils turning into slits, her ear twitching with alert. "Your friends with _him_." She hissed. Hilary blinked this time, taken aback by Linra's sudden outburst.

"Who Kai or Tala?" Linra shook her head. "Tala, that son of a- ugh." She grabbed her head shaking it violently. "Wǒ bùnéng xiāngxìn, mǔgǒu de érzi gǎn biǎoxiàn chū tā de liǎn zài zhège shìjiè shàng rènhé dìfāng le. Jīngguò tā de suǒzuò suǒ wéi hòu, tā jīhū méiyǒu shé me!" Linra began ranting in Chinese. Before final taking a soothing breath and letting her head go. "Alright so you and Tala don't get along, noted." Hilary said moving away from the other girl slightly. "No, it's not that. We haven't even ever met. It's just, Tala was always . . . special. Him and Kai where our 'superiors'." She said making air quotes around the word superiors.

"They were treated differently from everyone else. They were made to be leaders." Hilary nodded but it was more from fear then understanding. Linra saw this and with another deep breath she began to explain. "You see there were three groups of people in the abbey. The leaders, which was Kai and Tala and that was it, the soldiers, which was pretty much everyone else, and the last group, my group, the oruzhiya[1]. The oruzhiya were the people whose abilities made them different; there were only five of us, six at our max. We were also called the special ops team. "

Hilary remained silent for a few moments, letting this new information sink in. Truth be told she was still pretty much at a loss for what the abbey did, hearing Linra talk however, she was getting a pretty good idea that it was very bad. "What did your group do?" Hilary asked, carefully.

Linra looked away unable to look Hilary in the eyes. "How much do you know about Neko-Jin's Hilary?" Hilary thought about it for a second. She knew they were human hybrids. They had extremely sensitive senses, and they had cat reflexes. No one really knew how a person ended up a neko-jin since it wasn't genetic. Hilary repeated her knowledge out loud for Linra.

"At least you know some about Nekos. You are right we are hybrids that are born at random to various families. Neko-jin's are a very rare race. One in every fifty neko-jin's makes it past their third birthday. Most neko-jin's genetic structure self destructs after that point. And even if you are one of the lucky ones to survive, your chances still bite. Most neko-jin's are abandoned or caught by hunters if they make it past three. Despite this rare factor though there is something else. Neko-jin's to most people have as many rights as a stray cat. They call us barely human, monsters that lash out against nature, stuff like that."

Linra trailed off trying to keep her bitterness in check. Hilary was completely lost at this point. "Ray never said anything about things like that." Linra looked back at Hilary smiling slightly. "He never would, he isn't like that. He never saw the negative side of things. But it hurts whether he would ever admit it or not." Hilary shook her head; it was like Ray to keep things like that to himself.

"So what is it like being a neko-jin? I always wanted to ask Ray but I was afraid I would offend him." Linra smiled again. "You wouldn't have. But being a neko-jin is cool of the most times. There are some draw backs, like our bodies reaction to chemicals. But there are positives to, like are hyper senses and our quick healing. Although the senses can be a pro and a con if you know what I mean." Both girls laugh a little before Hilary shook her head. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Linra smiled as Hilary thought to herself 'looks like me and Linra are going to get along pretty well.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenny was hunched over Dizzi in Ray's room. Ray was still asleep, the steady beeping of the heart monitor the only sign that he was still alive. "Dizzi can you try looking up Ray Kon again?" "Okay Kenny but I have a feeling I'm going to find the same thing." Dizzi did as she was asked and the same thing came up.

"The earliest information on Ray Kon is when he entered a tournament in China under Mr. Dickinson. He came in first in the tournament which lead too many questions about where this young Beyblader had came from. The only comment that Mr. Dickinson would give the press however is, "Ray is an exceptional Beyblader who I was extremely lucky to find when I did." Dizzi said finishing the news article.

"This doesn't make any sense. It's like Ray didn't exist before that tournament." Kenny sighed typing in a few more things. "Dizzi can you hack the underground profile links. I want to see if maybe we can find something there." "You got it, just give me a second." After a few seconds a lock broke on the screen. "Okay chief we are in."

Kenny looked around the site for a while. Finally he came across a profile that read like it could be Ray. " Age: thirteen, Hair: black, Eyes: golden, First Name: Unknown, Surname: Unknown, Blading name: Demon, Bitbeast: White Tiger Drigger, Last known location: China . . . Sounds like the one Kenny." Dizzi said as she finished reading the profile. "Yeah, but why is his first name and surname unknown?" "Maybe protection?" Dizzi said hopefully. Kenny thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah, that could be it. Do you think I should call Tyson and tell him what I have found?"

"No," Kenny was startled by the voice; he looked up to see twin amber eyes looking at him through half mast eyes. "Ray you're up, how are you feeling?" Kenny asked setting Dizzi to the side. "I'm getting worse Chief." Kenny was shocked at Ray's admission; Ray had never been one to make people worry about his health. If you asked him how he felt the answer would always be fine. "I'll go get the doctor." Kenny said standing up.

"No time, listen." Ray said quietly, his breathing becoming labored again. "Tell Lin it's the link. Drigger's given me his energy but the closer it gets the harder it gets." Ray's eyes were starting to close again and Kenny had no idea what the Chinese blader was talking about. "Ray I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

Ray was too far gone however "Tell Lin," Ray whispered before his breathing calmed down. Kenny knew that Ray was asleep again. The two doctors rushing in yet again as Ray's heart monitor began to go nuts. Kenny grabbed Dizzi and headed out the door. "Tell Lin? Who is Lin?" Kenny thought out loud. He crashed through a door and almost ran head long into Hilary and Linra. "Kenny, what's going on? Why were you running?" Hilary asked standing up.

Kenny panted a few times trying to get his breath as Linra stood and joined her friend in front of the boy. "It's Ray he woke up." Linra grabbed the younger boy's shoulders. "And you just left him alone?" She asked, her voice was steady but her grip was tight.

"He told me to find someone named Lin and tell them something." Linra let her grip lighten on the boy's shoulders. "What is it then?" She asked bluntly. Kenny took a moment to understand what Linra was saying. "Wait, your Lin?" Linra took a deep breath, mentally counting to ten. "Yes, my name is Linra. Ray called me Lin when we were little. What is it that Ray said?"

Kenny opened his mouth before closing it again in thought. "He said something about getting worse; he also said something about a link?" Linra's eyes widened and she pushed past Kenny to run through the halls. Hilary and Kenny exchanged a quick glance before they started towards the room. "Hey guys wait up!" Kenny and Hilary spun around to see Tyson waving at them and running their way.

"Tyson, there you are. Did you guys have any luck?" Hilary asked. Tyson rubbed the back of his head. "Well, yes and no." "Wha?" Hilary asked before she caught sight of the others and caught sight of the little boy in Kai's arms.

"Tyson who is the kid?" Hilary asked, already going into 'awww' mood as Tala, Kai and Max made it to them. "Hilary, be quiet." Kai said his voice low and monotone. Hilary quickly got the message and one look at the kid told her why. The kid looked absolutely spent, tear tracks were still on his face and Hilary decided she would ask Max and Tyson later.

Tala looked around noticing both Kenny and Hilary he decided to ask the obvious question. "Hilary, if you and glasses are out here, who is with Ray?" Hilary and Kenny both exchanged a quick look. "Linra, who else?" Hilary said matter-of-factly. Max gave them both of the two in question an odd look. "Um, who is Linra, Hilary?"

Hilary blinked a few times. "She is the girl that showed up with Voltaire." Tala looked over at Kai, both of them instantly going into flight mood. Kai passed the kid over to Tyson. "Stay." He said before him and Tala ran off in the direction of Ray's room.

Tyson adjusted the kid so his head could rest on his shoulder. "Hilary, what do you mean this girl showed up with Voltaire?" Max asked hoping for some answers. "Well, I don't know how long it was after you left, but Voltaire showed up. He locked himself in Ray's room and put some chemicals into him. He had brought this girl with him, Linra." Max felt very worried all of a sudden. "Chemicals? I thought Ray's body couldn't handle chemicals?"

Chief took a deep breath. "He can't, he is in a really shaky condition and neither Kaberlin nor Camron can figure out what's wrong." Tyson began walking ahead and Max, Hilary and Kenny racing to keep up with them. "Tyson where are you going?" Hilary asked when she was walking beside him. "I'm going to check on my friend to make sure he's really alright." Tyson said keeping his voice down as to not awake the sleeping boy.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Linra ran her fingers over the hand beneath her own. "I'm so sorry Otōto[1]. I should have been there to protect you, but I failed you." She looked down at Ray's unmoving form. The doctors had finally given up on the oxygen mask and put him on a ventilator instead. The heat monitors steady beat letting Linra know that he was still alive. "You never deserved this." Her eyes were starting to fall. She hadn't slept, really slept in almost two years, and at that very moment, sitting in the hospital room with Ray, everything caught up with her.

She laid her head on his hand, enjoying the warmth that still radiated off his skin. Her eyes began to fall. No sooner had she let her guard down, did two figures rush into the room. Linra stood up, her instincts kicking in before she could process what was going on. One of two had duel colored hair and unnatural crimson eyes that shown with a dull anger, the other had flaming red hair the spiked up into two peeks on either side of his head, his ice blue eyes were narrowed at her.

She clinched her fist tight. She may have been out numbered but if they planned on hurting her Otōto they were going to have a problem. "Who are you?" The crimson eyed boy demanded his voice low and commanding. Linra backed off slightly realizing that if they were there to hurt Ray, they wouldn't be questioning her. "My name is Linra Bào[1], and we aren't enemies." She said sitting back in her seat by Ray's bedside.

Both boys seemed at a loss as the redheaded one looked her over; when he spotted her bracelet he put two and two together. "You're an abbey kid." He said. It wasn't a question, he knew she was. "Yes, I have been placed here on Voltaire's behest, but not to do as he wills." She added putting a hard edge in her voice.

Did Kai and Tala believe her? Heck no! Anyone that followed Voltaire couldn't be trusted, end of discussion. The only reason the two hadn't thrown her out yet was something in her eyes. A guilt that was slowly eating it's way to the surface. Just then the others came into the room, freezing as they saw the new machine hooked up to their friend. "Linra?" Hilary asked, ready to reach out to her new friend.

"My reason for agreeing to be here lies in the bed right in front of you. Believe my story or not, I don't care. I do want you to understand one thing though; I am here to help my Otōto, not to help two little pampered abbey superstars." She said in a cold monotone voice. Tala and Kai were both caught off guard by this comment and she rolled her eyes.

"Please, I would recognize you anywhere, Kai Hiwatari and Tala Ivanovo, our superiors." She said in the same monotonous voice she had held the whole time. A silence spread over the room, an eerie uncomfortable silence that no one wanted to break. Finally someone did, but it wasn't one to be expected. "R-Ray, wha? What ha-happened to Ray!" Tyson looked down at the panicked boy in his arms.

The child pulled away and soon dropped to the floor running over to Ray's bed and shaking him hard, the black box still in hand. "No, you can't die too." The kid said as tears streaked down his cheeks. Tala was the first to reach the boy. Pulling him away from Ray and wrapping his arms around the boy, whispering soothing words to the child. "Sam," Kai started calmly walking up behind Tala. "You need to be a big kid for us alright?" Sam looked up at Kai.

He didn't know why but he felt as if he could trust the Crimson eyed teen, something about him made Sam think of his brother. Sam nodded carefully, pulling out of Tala's arms and wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "Good. Now you don't have to worry, Ray is going to be fine. He's just sick right now, and the machines are going to help him get better. You need to let him rest though, if you don't he can't get better." Kai finished. He had bent down to be eyes level with Sam. Sam once again nodded, wiping at his eyes and gripping the black box tighter to him.

All the ones around, minus Tala and Linra, had a look of pure shock on their face as they watched this side of Kai they had never seen before. But as soon as it had came, it was gone and Kai was back to being cold and taking charge. "Hilary, take Sam down to the cafeteria, in fact take the others too." Hilary didn't need to ask who the 'others' were. Soon Tyson, Max, Kenny, Sam and herself has left the room, leaving the others to talk.

Linra sighed in relief, before looking at the two in front of her. "Good job. I think it's high time we abbey kids had a nice chat." She said glancing down at Ray, she could tell that he could hear them. 'Makes things easier for me.' She thought looking back at the two Russian's. "So listen up."

0-0-0-0-0-0

I watched as the group left, but the one I noticed most was the little blonde child. He had the box, and he was going to be my target. At least they were making things easy for me.

All the abbey children had left the kid practically unguarded. The only ones with him. Was the overly hyper blonde one, the one with the baseball cap, a girl with brown hair, and a short boy with brown hair and glasses on the top of his head.

They would be easy enough to take out if it came to that, but there were already enough bodies for my superiors to take care of. It would be easier to just wait them out. They would let the child slip away, they would let him out of his sight, and when they did, the child would die and the box would be ours.

I watched as the group entered the cafeteria. I leaned back in my seat, shrugging on my coat. "Sir, should we engage?" I looked to my right at the solider standing beside me. He had been the one I had put in charge of the underground raid. "No, you made a mess of the last attack. I am taking care of this one alone." The other solider looked offended for a moment, before remembering his place below me. "Yes sir." He said taking a step back. "One more thing, alert Boris. Tell him everything is going according to plan. We will be able to move into phase three before sun up tomorrow." The other nodded and left the gate house.

I watched as the group sat down to eat before switching my view to the camera Voltaire had planted in the room. Not even the little princess knew about the new surveillance system. The camera popped up. Linra was sitting in the window seat. Kai was leaning against the wall, eyes closed arms crossed. Tala had found a seat by the bed, he had his eyes closed as he listened to what Linra was saying. I turned up the volume, no point in not listening in.

"You aren't listening. I can tell you what is wrong with Ray, all you have to do is pay attention." Tala sighed rubbing his temples. "Alright, you say you can explain things but why should we believe a word you say? You were under Voltaire's control, we have no idea who you are. Who is to say you aren't just some pawn sent by Voltaire to control what we think?"

Linra sighed. Looks like I didn't have to worry about things as much as I thought. "Who says I care what you think? I am here for one thing and one thing only and that is to protect Ray." Kai opened his eyes. Linra was working Kai's nerves. I smiled, 'Things really are working in my favor.'

"You show up here with no one but Voltaire to back up your story and you want me to trust you with my friends life?" Kai said, shaking his head. "You are impossible!" Seems like things are going to work out even faster then I calculated.

"Alright you need proof that I am legit. Ask Ray." Tala's eyes opened at this as he looked at the unmoving form in the bed next to him. "Um, I don't know if you are blind or what but Ray is out cold." What was that girl planning?

"I know how to wake him up. The most important thing that you need to know though is you need to know about something called Cherserd." I sat up right and focused in on the screen. "Keep your mouth shut Linra." I hissed through clinched teeth.

Tala opened his eyes. "Who's side are you really on?" Shut up Linra, you are going to blow the plan. Linra's eyes narrowed as she looked at the bed. "Ray's." I gritted my teeth, she was really pushing her luck. "I am not on your side and I am not on BioVolt's side. If helping Ray happens to mean helping you, then I will. But if helping you ever goes against Ray's best interest I will not hesitate in betraying you."

I blinked once, had she really just said that? "Is that suppose to make us trust you?" Tala asked slightly shocked. "Would you trust a lie more? I told you the utter truth there, even though that was not the smartest answer. Understand I am your, and more importantly Ray's only chance to make it out of this with your heads." Oh, trust me Linra you were not going to get away with your head attached, after this little stunt.

"So what is it you were going to tell us about this Cherserd." From most people it would have been a question but coming from Kai it was a demand. A result of his abbey grooming no doubt. "Come on Kai, put it together. I know you came in contact with Cherserd, I know you felt it's pull." Shit, she was going to tell them everything.

"Kesk!" I yelled, the guard that I had dismissed earlier stumbling in. "Ye-Yes sir?" He asked straitening up. "Go in to the hospital, take as many guards as you want, go down to the cafeteria and cause as much trouble as you can. I don't care what you do, I'll clean it up later. Go now!" Kesk blinked at me once before bowing his head and running out. "Wait!" I called and Kesk stopped at the door. "Don't forget to grab the box, and take guns this time." Kesk smiled at the last thing I said, I never gave them permission to use guns. "Sir yes sir." He said running out. I looked back at the monitor where all had become quiet.

"Damn you Linra, this wasn't the plan you stupid girl." I hissed, grabbing a gun from the desk and shoving it in my belt. "Damn, just plain damn." I muttered putting on my coat and pulling out the walkie-talkie. "Sir." I said, my voice clipped. "Yes, 10704." I muttered a few more curses all directed at that stupid cat girl. "I am going to have to move into phase three now." I waited, they would not like this. "No, we have to wait until tonight. Trying to do anything in the day is to risky." 'No, really? Are you sure?" I thought snidely, my answer however was much more reserved then my thoughts. "I know sir, I have everything taken care of though. Just have the helicopter ready." I waited. "Alright 10704 do what you must. Don't fail us."

A/N

And that is chapter five. Hm, it is much longer then I had planned for in the start.

So I wanted to apologize to everyone, in a mass apology right now. I know that Kai and Tala are both acting a little OOC, but I am trying to keep it within reason, besides I have a method to the madness, Promise.

**[1]** Translations for those who don't know **Otōto** means little brother in Japanese, **Bào** means Panther in Chinese and **Oruzhiya **means weapon in Russian.

**Black wolf-kot:** hehe yep, so close yet so far away. I liked Satan too, I hated having to kill him. (Actually he didn't die in my outline, but when I started typing it up, him dying worked better) Yes, Cherserd is a bitbeast but I can't tell you what he is. (Linra keeps trying but I keep stopping her, hehe) Hope you liked this new chapter.

**Mimi 007: **Aw, that's sad. I am sorry, but thanks for writing it again! And you deserve that chapter because you gave me your input, and are loyal as they come and review my stories like *Snapsfingers* that! You are both to strange and I am not THAT bad when I am mad, I just feel like taking a chainsaw to a people sometimes. *Smiles* ? Why would you notice something like that with the V's? Oh well. Yes Cherserd is the blade, I can't say what they are planning though. I liked Satan but him dying was a necessary evil, (I had planned on having him in the story much more, but oh well) Besides you are right his death was commendable, he cared for his brother till the end! Yeah, Castie knew what he was doing. I was trying to show how innocent I think Ty and Max can be by having a little kid understand things more then they did, (hope I succeeded) I am beginning to think you are falling in love with my "I" character, O_O that would be odd. Yes my "I" character is very precises and hates messes, (A mass murder who hates messes? Again odd) And yes you do sound like one. (But don't worry I still love you!) His code name? You mean like his identification number? (Like Ray's 00-22?) If you are asking for that it is 10704 (My numbers aren't just random swear!) haha everything? That is a lot to miss, oh well glad you went back and get it now. And no I don't think that would be the best time to read. Well hope you like the update.

**Racerabbit: **Thanks! I am glad you like my evilish Ray idea. (I thought up this whole story off about two episodes, hehe) I always like writers to mix it up and I am glad to hear I am. Linra is . . . . well, I'll let her and Ray explain better later. (Note: she calls him little brother but she has a different last name.) And your right I am okay with Ray/Mariah, and no I am not some angsty fan girl (Wait were you talking about me or? O_O) I have said this a lot but I hated killing Dean/Satan, it just fit so darn well. (Why must love ones sacrificing themselves work so well?) Oh and I am glad I motivate you! It's just great that you keep going!

**The Shadow's Wolf: **You appear at last! Well then, did you give me a short enough review? Haha no, you know I love you kiddo, me and MOD are glad you have finally joined the fandome, (Now the siblings are complete!) Well thanks for reviewing Minnie Shadow!

NEXT CHAPTER: Hitting the Panic switch

Linra bit the inside of her lip, she couldn't afford to argue with them, not at that moment.

Dr. Camron looked at the girl for a few moments trying to call a bluff that wasn't there.

"You broke the rules Linra, now I have to clean up your mess." The figure said and Linra finally opened her eyes.

"Do you have a big brother?" He asked, his pale blue eyes blood shot.

"Why?" They asked at the same time.

"Sam just stay down, nothing will happen to you I promise." Tyson said his grip tightening around the little kid.

Sam gave a startled cry as this happened and Tyson jumped to his feet. "Leave him alone you overgrown monkey!

Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Hitting the Panic Switch

**Heavenly Flames**

**Chapter Six: Hitting the Panic Switch**

**Warning: **Some language, possible character deaths, implied themes (You know what themes I'm talking about)OC's will be used in this story and they will be important.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade is not my creation, while this storyline is, the characters involved, with the exception of OC's, are not.

(Warning still no Microsoft Word, still looking for something better.)

0-0-0-0-0-0

Linra pushed her green bandana up so that it kept her hair from falling in her emerald eyes. "Alright what is Cherserb then?" Tala asked, keeping his voice even. "Cherserb is a bitbeast." Tala rolled his eyes. "Yes we could have figured that much." Tala said in a condescending voice. Linra bit the inside of her lip, she couldn't afford to argue with them, not at that moment.

"Right." She said he voice taut as a wire. "Cherserb was one of the original dark bitbeast." This caught Kai's attention. "Dark bitbeast like-" "Black Dranzer, yes." Linra said reading Kai's thoughts. "and no." She finished. Tala sat up, now even he was interested. "Black Dranzer wasn't an original Dark bitbeast. He was created, sired from two other bitbeast." Kai narrowed his eyes, he had known that Black Dranzer was created from a cyber copy of Dranzer but this was the first time he had heard this.

"Who were the sires then?" Linra opened her mouth but was cut off as an alarm began to blare throughout the hospital. "What the heck?" Tala said jumping up and pulling open the hospital door. Doctors and nurses were running frantically, while others stood around watching the scene unfold.

Dr. Camron came up to them, he was out of breath slightly as he looked at all the kids. "You kids need to get downstairs now, we are clearing out the hospital." Tala opened his mouth to ask a question but Dr. Camron cut him off. "Some men broke into the hospital with guns they are going on a shooting spree in the cafeteria." Kai pushed past Dr. Camron, Tala right on his heels. "You too sweetheart." Linra rolled her eyes and sat down in Tala's forgotten seat. "You aren't very bright are you?" Dr. Camron raised an eyebrow not understanding what the girl was talking about. Linra closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"They aren't leaving the hospital Doctor, their friends are in the cafeteria. They are going down there to stop those guys with the guns. Besides don't worry about me, I don't plan on moving from this spot anytime soon." Dr. Camron looked at the girl for a few moments trying to call a bluff that wasn't there. He then ran away to find some more guards. After Dr. Camron had been gone for a few moments, Linra took a deep breath. "You can come out now, I know you are there." Linra said, not opening her eyes as a figure emerged from the shadows behind the door.

"You broke the rules Linra, now I have to clean up your mess." The figure said and Linra finally opened her eyes. She still didn't turn to face the figure. "So what's new?"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tyson pulled open his ice cream and took a big bite. He looked around the table, Kenny was looking intently down at Dizzi, Hilary was picking at her salad, Max was chasing some corn around his plate with his fork, finally he looked at the seat that Sam occupied only to find it empty aside from the black box. Tyson did a quick double take, nope still empty. Tyson then looked around the small cafeteria; finally he found what he was looking for. The blonde child had moved his way to the window and was sitting on the sill, looking out at the world with a longing look. Tyson sighed and ate the rest of his ice cream before walking.

Tyson placed a hand on the kids shoulder and for the first time the kid didn't jump. "Hey Sammy, how you doing?" Sam didn't turn around he just sniffed, and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. "Tyson?" Tyson sat down on the window sill beside Sam. "Yeah?" Sam blinked rapidly a few times before he turned to look at Tyson. "Do you have a big brother?" He asked, his pale blue eyes blood shot. "I do actually, his name is Hiro." Sam nodded once, before tears started to prick behind his eyes. He wiped at them again. "What would you do if something happened to your brother?"

Tyson leaned back against the window. "I would cry a lot, and want my friends to be there for me." Sam blinked at Tyson, slightly surprised by his answer. "Why do you ask?" Sam looked down, ashamed to meet Tyson's eyes. "I wanted to make sure I wasn't doing this wrong. Like I wasn't being weak. I wanted to-" "Make sure it was okay to cry?" Tyson finished, seeing the kids nod, Tyson held open his arms.

"Sam you have every right to cry. It's suppose to hurt but we'll help you, alright?" Sam blinked, nodding his head into Tyson's chest as tears slid down his cheeks. "Thanks, Tyson." Sam muttered, hugging onto the navy haired blader as tightly as he could. Tyson smiled slightly, rubbing circles on the kids back to keep him calm. "Any time kiddo, anytime."

Max looked up from his plate, noticing the two empty seats he looked around the room. He spotted, Tyson sitting in the window sill, with Sam hugging him tightly. "Tyson is really good with Sammy." Hilary looked up and saw the scene. "I guess he can sort of relate because he has Hiro." Max nodded, before looking over Kenny's shoulder. "Hey chief what are you doing?" Kenny looked up from Dizzi long enough to look right back down. "I am looking up some things." "Like what?" Max asked probing further, Hilary joining in on the other side of Kenny. "I am trying to crack into the underground files again."

Max and Hilary exchanged a quick glace before turning their focus back to Kenny. "Why?" They asked at the same time. "Because I want to know how Ray would have meet up with them. I mean, Ray's last known location was China right" Both Hilary and Max nodded and allow Kenny to continue. "Yet Sam and his brother are here in Japan? Does no one else find that odd?" Max and Hilary both fell silent as a lock broke on the screen. "Ha! yes I am in, now Dizzi, let's get back to Ray's profile and see when and where he first came into the underground." "You got it Chief, just give me a second."

They learned however that they didn't have a second, as they heard a gunshot followed by someone shouting. "EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR!" A man called as he entered into the cafeteria. He was a tall man with cold eyes, a gun pointed up in the air with it's barrel still smoking. His black armor had a red emblem on the chest, the letters BV in the middle of the emblem, "BioVolt," All three whispered at the same time. Dropping under the table, Kenny pulling his laptop with him and Hilary grabbed the black box. Six more men came in behind the first and began pushing people to the floor.

Tyson's grip tightened on Sam. "Tyson it's him." Sam whispered, seeing the guy in the lead. Tyson shrugged off his jacket and cap, putting them on Sam to hide his features the best he could. "Sam just stay down, nothing will happen to you I promise." Tyson said his grip tightening around the little kid. He could feel Sam's form shaking against him. One of the men with guns came forward, a guard came rushing in. "Freeze!" He yelled before realizing he was out numbered. The lead guy smirked. "No." He pulled the trigger and the guard dropped to the floor. That was when everyone began to panic, an alarm sounded through the hospital, as all the people in the cafeteria began to shove one another in an attempt to get to the door before getting shot. Two shots rang throughout the room and everyone fell silent. "Everyone get up against the wall and on the ground." The lead guy said pointing his gun at the crowd.

Everyone began to moving as they were told. "What do we do?" Hilary whispered to the two boys around her. "I don't know." Max sat back looking out from under the table. "Hey, maybe you kids didn't hear me but I believe I said everyone against the wall." Max looked up to where the voice had come from to find himself looking up the barrel of a gun. Max gulped audibly before scrambling out from under the table. "You both come on too." He said motioning with his gun for the others to follow. Kenny and Hilary both crawled out, holding on to the items they had grabbed from the table.

The three walked over to the wall quickly and sat down by Tyson and Sam. "What's going on?" Hilary asked sitting down. "It's the guys who attacked us earlier." Tyson said his voice low, as the men began conversing in Russian. "You mean the ones that . . ." Hilary started before she caught sight of Sam. "Yeah," Sam choked out, moving closer to Tyson, before looking at Hilary. He held out his arms and Hilary looked at him for a few moments.

"I think he wants the box." Max explained to the girl. "Oh," Careful not to catch the men's attention, Hilary passed the box over to Sam. Sam hid it inside the coat the best he could and curled up around it. One of the men sighed and started walking over to the wall. Stopping right in front of the gang. "You give me box." The man said in very broken and heavily accented English. "What box?" Tyson asked, trying to make his voice sound strong.

"Box boy took. Give back box and you live." Sam tensed and the man noticed. He pulled off Tyson's hat and glared down at the boy, before picking him up by the collar of his shirt. He then proceeded to walk away back towards the other men. Sam gave a startled cry as this happened and Tyson jumped to his feet. "Leave him alone you overgrown monkey!" Tyson yelled and then instantly regretted it. "Monkey?" The man said turning, Sam still hanging from his grasp. The jacket still draped around his shoulders and concealing the box.

Tyson gulped, but didn't back down. "Yeah, that's right. Monkey." Tyson out of the corner of his eye, saw Max going for Draciel. 'Duh! Why didn't I think of that?" Tyson chided himself reaching back for his blade without drawing attention to himself while doing it. "4423, ignore the brat and bring the child here." The lead guy sighs, pointing his gun towards the floor, as if to say 'come here.' The man that had Sam mumbled some things in Russian before turning away from Tyson. 'Yes!' Tyson thought.

Within seconds Max was beside him and they had both launched their blades. Dragoon was heading for Sam's captor's head while Draciel was heading at the man with the gun. "Gah!" Both men called. One dropping the gun while the other dropped Sam. Sam stood and ran behind Tyson so quick most didn't see him move. Dragoon and Draciel circled back distracting the men long enough for the three boys to find a table, flip it and hide behind it, just in time as bullets began to fly around. Hilary and Kenny crawled behind the table as a panic spread through the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kai and Tala pushed past doctors, police officers, and nurses on their way to the cafeteria. Both already had their blades fitted into their launchers and were ready for the oncoming fight. They were brought to an abrupt stop however as the sound of an explosion rocked throughout the hospital. "What the heck!" Tala said grabbing the wall for support.

"That sounded bad." Kai said under his breath. "That came from the other direction, you realize that right Kai?" Tala said, apprehension taking hold. Kai knew Tala was right; the explosion had came from the other direction. "Worry about it later." Kai said taking off down the hall, blowing past stunned Nurses and Doctors. "Kai wait up!" Tala called running after his friend. The sounds of screaming and gun fire could be heard before they were even at the doors.

Both boys halted as Kai looked through open the door. There were six men, one of them was on the ground holding his head and another was cursing as he held onto his bleeding hand and gave orders. The others were shooting randomly into the crowd of people. Kai and Tala both launched their blades at two heads. Both guards dropping their gun at the impact of the blow. Kai and Tala rushed in, each grabbing a gun. Tala took aim at one of the two remaining armed guards and fired a round at his hands. The guy dropped his gun as the shots tore into his hands. Tala then turned and did the same to the other guard as Kai held the leader at gun point.

People were still screaming and running. "Tala calm everyone down." Tala nodded to his friend before jumping up on a table. "Listen up everyone!" Tala said his voice strong in the uncontrolled chaos. "Walk out the door, those who are unharmed help the wounded, we are in a hospital for crying out loud. Grab an injured person and find them a doctor, now!" Everyone moved as Tala had commanded, not even bothering to question the teen.

The Russian's had all made a hasty retreat when they realized what they were then up against, all but the one that Kai held at gun point. Kai looked around before spotting the edge of Tyson's jacket sticking out from behind a table. Kai motioned with his head for Tala to go check on them. Tala jumped from the table and walked over to the flipped table. He smiled when he saw the lot unharmed. "Hey, you guys okay?"

All of them looked up for the first time. Tala saw Tyson's jacket draped around Sam's shoulders and silently gave the navy haired blader props for his quick thinking. Tala didn't have time to think to long, though, as he felt arms enclose around his waist. "Tala!" Sam cried out as he grabbed onto the redhead.

"Hey, calm down kiddo. Everything is alright. You aren't hurt, are you?" Sam shook his head, before smiling back at Tyson. "Tyson kept me safe, and Max helped, too." Tala nodded before offering a hand to help Tyson up. "Come on, the guys with guns are gone." All the others stood slowly and followed Tala over to Kai. Sam almost screamed when he saw him, but Tala put and arm on his shoulder to keep him calm.

"Name." Kai demanded. The man however didn't look like he planned on giving out any answers. When Kai cocked the gun however he began to look more talkative. "Kesk." Kai nodded, he didn't know the name which meant the guy was either a nobody in BioVolt, or a new employee. "Why were you here?" Kesk let his gaze drift to Sam before Kai's gun forced his view back on him. "I was sent to retrieve the child's box and provide a distraction for the boss."

Kai and Tala exchanged a quick look before Tala spoke. "Why are you telling us all this?" Kesk smirked, before letting a humorless laugh escape his lips. "One, I hate my boss. Two, I failed in my mission for the second time today, when I get back they are going to kill me anyways." Everyone was silent for a moment before Kai zoned in on something he had said. "You said you were a distraction?" Kesk nodded once.

"Boss was getting of his rival." Tala smacked his forehead. "The explosion." Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary all turned to Tala. "What explosion?" Kenny asked but he was cut off by Sam. "Who is your boss's rival?" Everyone was surprised by the kid's guts in talking to the man. "Put two and two together. I am sure you can figure it out." Everyone fell silent, already knowing what he was talking about. "No, no you can't be talking about Ray can you?" Tyson asked shaking his head. Kesk smiled, at the look of everyone in the group.

"Good job figuring it out. Yes, Boss and Ray have a rivalry that goes way back. A rivalry that they have been playing out for a while now." Sam had tears in his eyes yet again, but his voice was angry. "Who is your boss! Why did he kill my brother and why is he trying to hurt Ray!" Kesk laughed at the kid. "My boss is-" But Kesk never got to finish his though as blood began to seep from his mouth and his eyes dimmed out.

Kai and Tala looked down at his wrist. His identification bracelet fell off as the numbers were burned from it. "The finally perfected that termination program huh?" Tala said with the slightest trace of pity in his voice. Kai shook his head. "Not yet, if they had he would have never been able to tell us as much as he did." Kai looked back at the others. Sam was still glaring down at the man intently. Kenny and Hilary looked somewhere between shock and horror, while Max and Tyson had a look of pity in their eyes.

"We have to get to Ray." Kai said, snapping everyone from their stupor. "Right," Tyson said as they all turned to run out of the cafeteria. They didn't make it far, however, as a person stepped in front of them "I can't believe you actually came down here. You all need to get out of the hospital now." Kai glared at the man intently. "What are you going on about?" Kai asked keeping his agitation out of his words.

Dr. Camron blinked a few times before pulling himself back to composer. "I am talking about you lot. Do you not understand that things are dangerous right now?" Tyson spoke up first. "Our friend is in trouble, so I don't care if it dangerous. I am going to help my friend!" He started to push past the Doctor but Dr. Camron caught his shoulder. "I can't let you do that. Besides our security is going to make sure all your friend is safe." Tala rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because they have done such a great job so far." Dr. Camron was about to argue that farther but he was stopped. "For heaven's sake Ross, these kids just stopped those insane gunmen from tearing down this hospital. If they are wanting to go check on their friend, you bloody well better let them."

Everyone turned to see who had spoken. Dr. Kaberlin stood there her arms crossed, a very ticked off look in her eyes. "Abigail, you must be out of your mind, they are just children." She rolled her eyes walking up to the group. "Children who just took out six full grown men without getting hurt. Let them go, Ross." Kai looked closely at Kaberlin. She seemed calm enough, but looking closer Kai could see the panic that was written in her eyes. Before Dr. Camron could say anything, Kaberlin had grabbed Kai's wrist and was pulling him after her, the others following closely behind.

Kaberlin let Kai's wrist go the second they were out of Camron's view, halfway surprised he hadn't jerked it away before then. "Alright boys, what is going on?" She asked not slowing down her pace. "BioVolt is after this box for one reason or another." Tala said catching up with her and Kai first. He didn't know why he told her, but something told him that she knew more then she let on. "The box or what's in the box?" Kaberlin asked turning on the elevator with her emergency key. "What's in the box." Kai answered.

"And that would be?" Kaberlin asked as the others reached them. "It's a blade." The elevator opened but Kaberlin didn't move. "Cherserb?" She asked and everyone looked up at her. "How did you-" Tyson started, but Kaberlin cut him off. "Never mind how I know. I'll explain later. Listen, it's not safe to have that here. It's also not safe for the child anymore; they know what he looks like." Kaberlin stuck her hand out to hold open the elevator. "Tala, I need you to take all of them out of here, except for Kai, and get the little one hidden. I would like you here as well but I don't feel safe sending them out alone."

Everyone but Kai stood in surprise. "What are you talking about?" Tyson asked unable to contain his surprise at the ladies grasp on the situation. "Tyson, do what she says." Kai said not looking in the least bit surprised. Tala nodded, grabbing Sam by the hand and turning to run the other way. All the others slowly following him in his escape. "You aren't going to question me?" Kaberlin asked stepping in the elevator. Kai stepped in after her and as the door slide shut he smirked.

"No." Kaberlin had always been curios about the slate haired teen, from rumors she had heard and the like, but so far, he wasn't what she had suspected. The elevator halted on the floor they were searching for and the two rushed out. It took them only a second to find the room, but for some reason, neither was surprised at what they found. The room was blown open, the bed flipped on its side. What did surprise them however was the raven haired figure that was lying on the floor by the now missing wall.

Kaberlin ran back to get some medical supplies when they saw the blood dripping down the figures arm. Kai walked in to a position beside the figure. Up close Kai got a better view of the injuries. A gunshot wound to the shoulder being the most severe of them all. "I let them take him." Linra whispered, looking up at Kai. "He was right there, and I let them take him away again." Kai took a deep breath.

"We'll get him back." Kai said, more to himself then to her. "Not before he is dead." Kai looked down at the raven haired girl. He hadn't expected that from her. He was about to question her when Kaberlin came rushing in with bandages. She sat Linra up and began to bandage her arm up.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tala bounced his leg up and down. He had been sitting in that same seat for almost an hour now, and he was starting to get irritated. Kenny, Max and Tyson had all started playing some dumb game on the computer that Tala could not bring himself to play, no matter how bored he got. Hilary came from the store across the street with a huge smile on her face. "Well are you done yet?" Tala asked.

Right after they had left the hospital, Tala had taken them to the mall so they could get Sam a 'new look'. Hilary had taken charge of all the shopping and pretty much everything else to do with the 'look' While the guys had sat in the food court, bored. "Almost, one more thing and he is done." Tyson groaned. "Hilary how much longer can this take!" Hilary puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Like I said I am almost done. This is actually very depressing having to do this." Tala couldn't help himself. "Why?" Hilary gaped at him. "Because I have had to have them dye his hair! His adorable blonde hair, you do realize even once it grows out it will never be that pale blonde again." Tala just about smacked his forehead. "Forget I asked." Hilary huffed and stomped away to finish shopping for the kid.

After about ten more minutes Hilary reappeared. "Alright boys. Meet the new Sam." She said stepping away. The child that stood before them looked nothing like the Sam they had last seen. He had brown hair, that hung just slightly in his now brown eyes. He was wearing a lose red hoodie that reached about mid-thigh and some dark blue jeans. "Hilary what did you do to the poor kid." Hilary smiled at Sam, who looked almost afraid of her.

"You told me to give him a new look didn't you?" She asked crossing her arms. "His eyes are different." Tyson pointed out. "Contacts." Sam muttered before reaching up and rubbing his eyes. "Come on now. I told you not to do that." Hilary said disapprovingly. Sam blinked at her once before nodding his head.

"He looks like he could be you little brother." Max said finally smiling. "That was the point. I was thinking, since he doesn't really have anywhere else to go, maybe he could move in with me for a while." Tala thought about it for a second. It was most likely the safest place for him at the moment. "That might not be such a bad idea." Tala mumbled, causing Sam to panic for a moment. "St-stay with her?" Tala saw the boys panic and attempted to calm him. "It wouldn't be for good. Just for a while until things calm down. When Ray is out of the hospital I am sure we can come up with something a little more permanent." Sam calmed down at this.

The truth was he liked Hilary, sure she could be a little scary, but she was nice enough. "But I'll still see you guys, right?" Tyson walked over to the kid and put an arm around his shoulder. "Of course you will, kid. You're part of the family now. It's just, Hilary's house is more calm then my place, and it would be a better place for you to chill." Sam looked to Tala to confirm what Tyson was saying. "Don't worry Sam. Me, Tyson, Kai, we aren't going anywhere. Max, Kenny and Hilary are here for you, too, and I know when Ray wakes up he'll take care of you. You're going to be fine, alright?" Sam smiled grabbing Hilary's hand.

"For now our cover story will be he is your little cousin who is in town, sounds good?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, Hilary go ahead and take Sam to your place. Tyson go with her and make sure she makes it there safely." Tyson nodded already heading off with Hilary and Sam. Sam looked back for a second, his eyes flickering with some untold emotion. Before he turned forward again.

Tala turned his focus back to the two he had left. "What are we going to do, Tala?" Max asked, truly curious. "We're going back to the hospital to find out what's happening."

0-0-0-0-0-0

I was sitting in the back of the helicopter, the sound of the blades' spinning relaxing me. It had been fun to toy with that stupid cat girl but it had put me behind.

I looked to my right to see amber eyes narrowed at me. There was nothing he could do however. I had gagged him and bound him before I even left the hospital. Still, his glare was irritating. Normally I wouldn't have cared. Glares didn't bother me, because I didn't care what people thought of me. 00-22 was different though. He had taken everything away from me. Why should he get to hate me, it was all his fault.

I felt my hand twitch and I knew what it wanted. Everything in me wanted to grab my gun and place a few rounds through his head. I smiled at the image of him laying on the ground blood flowing from gunshot wounds. The image of him begging for his life before I got the chance to end it. What I wouldn't give to make those images a reality.

Soon enough, soon I would get my revenge on all of them. Everyone that made me look like an idiot, all the ones that made me a lowly soldier again. All the ones that took away my rank, they would all pay, and they would pay dearly. The fact that we hadn't secured Cherserb was a slight set back, but it was one that could be over come. Besides, with Kesk dead, it was one less obstacle for me to deal with.

"Are you enjoying the trip?" I sneered. I never showed emotions, but something about him made me. His eyes sharpened, his pupils shrinking in to show his anger. I recalled that look every well. He only got in on two occasions, when he was ticked off enough to rip a person apart and when he truly feared for his life. This made me smirk. "You aren't afraid of little, old me, now, are you?" I asked my hand playing with the gun in my holster. "Because you should be." I said taking the gun out of my holster.

They wouldn't mind if I just shot him once, right? Nowhere vital. I could wrap it up afterward, besides, it would be almost healed up completely by the time we got there. He could see the change in my thinking. I could tell, his eyes changed, the pupils shrinking even more so that his eyes were almost completely golden. He began to struggle in his bonds as I slipped the gun from its spot on my waist.

I could hear him growling at me, the only sound he could make due to the gag. I smiled at the sight before me. He was the best? It was bad enough they had chosen that stupid redhead to do anything worth while, but this stupid half human? They had lost their minds, that much I was sure of. Kai was a good choice but other then him, their 'stars' were imbeciles that just happened to be special. "Let's just see how special their little kitty is." I said leveling the gun with his chest, all I had to do was pull the trigger and that was the end of him.

How could he really have been a better choice than me? I growled slightly. "You're not better than me." With that, I pulled the trigger, and smiled my first real smile, ever.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hello! Okay so I noticed I was writing my own bitbeast name wrong *Hits head repeatedly on the wall* The name is Cherserb not Cherserd. (Trust me there is a difference)

Also please check out my poll on my page if you haven't already. Thanks!

Review response time! (Everyone cheer! Or not)

**Black wolf-kot:** Tear, I am so happy you spent that kind of time to read my story. Sorry about the cliff hanger (I think this is the worst one I have ever done, XP) I know, poor Linra, she just can't seem to catch a break. Hm, interesting. If that is what you think then go ahead and think it. Linra will get to finish explaining someday.

**Mimi 007:** So Kai wasn't to OOC then? I think people a lot of times forget Kai has a soft side. Hehe yes Kai is very cute with kittens. Or something? wow leaving it wide open aren't we? Yeah she was like a big sis or something. *sighs* You know falling in love with a psychotic murderer isn't very good for your health, right? Oh and just so you know my numbers aren't random (Have I said that before?) Oh and thanks as always for your help with this. I am super happy now! Well it's alright that it was short, at least you review, right?

**My own Demise:** Yes, yes she did. And your right I think Tala and Kai would HAVE to be use to dealing with kids growing up in the abbey, I mean come on! And you will find out later, all questions will be answered in due time my young one. (Which is strange to say since you are my elder by 10 minutes) Yep, bad. Anything to do with "I" is bad, just like falling in love with him is bad for you(See Mimi 007 review for that to make sense)

NEXT CHAPTER: Catch me if you can

If Drigger gave out that could only mean one thing.

How cute, he's worried about his sick little pet.

'_Dranzer!'_ There was a small pause as his bitbeast thought. _" I know Kai."_

Tala had just enough time catch a glimpse of the sharp amber eyes before the darkness over came him.

"Do I know you?" Max asked cautiously. "No you don't. At least not unless we meet in a past life."

Ixion said as another car came at her fast. She jumped onto it's hood and ran over the top.

"Side effects meaning death." Kai said seeing where this was going, Linra nodded.

No, Ray first. Then everyone else.


	7. Catch me if you Can

**Heavenly Flames**

**Chapter Seven: Catch me if you Can**

**Warning: **Some language, possible character deaths, implied themes (You know what themes I'm talking about)OC's will be used in this story and they will be important.

(Warning For this Chapter) There will be a tiny bit of Tyson/Hilary but not much. (Just a warning)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade is not my creation, while this storyline is, the characters involved, with the exception of OC's, are not.

(Now using OpenOffice as my program, hopefully it will work)

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kai ran Linra's words over in his mind as he searched his friend's abandoned hospital room. He froze as a sudden surge of power flooded through the room. Kai followed the pull and pushed away the bed. Sitting discarded underneath the covers, was a cracked beyblade with a tiger bit in the middle.

Kai picked up the beyblade, popping out the bit chip. It was glowing bright green, the heat poured off it in waves. '_Dranzer,' _Kai thought, calling out to the phoenix. "_Yes, master Kai?_" Kai felt Drigger slowly cooling off. '_Dranzer, can you try to contact Drigger. Find out what is happening?' __"If you want me to._"

Kai waited as Dranzer tried to contact the white tiger. The tiger bit was now glowing and dimming randomly and Kai didn't take that as a good sign. "_Master Kai?_" Kai tightened his grip on the bit. '_What did Drigger say?' _Dranzer fell silent as the tiger bit heated up again. "_He has been shot, Kai. I am not sure how bad the gun shot wound is, but Drigger can not talk to me. He is straining himself to keep his child alive. I fear your friend may be on his last life."_ Kai didn't say anything back to his bitbeast.

She had to be wrong. There was no other explanation for it, but the proof was in his hands. In the form of a tiger bit that was slowly giving out from the strain. If Drigger gave out that could only mean one thing. Kai shoved the tiger bit into his pocket. As long as the heat kept on radiating from the bit, Kai knew his friend was alive.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I stood in the chopper, the blades still spinning in the unbreakable pattern. I looked down at the still form beneath my feet. I had shot him through the chest, about 5 millimeters from his heart. The shot, was near fatal, in fact if left unchecked in about five minutes he would bleed out. It had only taken about 20 seconds for the shock to wear off, and another 40 seconds for him to finally give in to the pain and fall into a near death state.

He was at my mercy and I wanted nothing more then to just let him bleed out. I knew that wouldn't be good for me though. After a few more seconds of watching his precious life's blood seep to the floor beneath my shoes, I went into action.

I shrugged off my jacket, wincing slightly as it slid over the claw marks on my shoulder, damn Neko. I then wrapped the jacket around his chest tightly. It was then I noticed that his arms were still wrapped to the elbows in bandages. I decided those would be a better suppressant then my coat. After a few more moments I had taken the wraps from his arms and wound them tightly around his chest.

It wouldn't last long, but it would last long enough for us to get to our destination. I heard the chopper blades slowing down and I knew we were there. I looked down at my shoes. My shoes and pants legs were stained with neko blood. A sight that almost brought a smile to my face. I heard rushing out side the helicopter and I decided it was time to play my role of emotionless dictator. I jumped out of the helicopter and came face to face with none other then our sadistic leader, Boris. "10704, did you secure project zero?" I about made a mistake and let my disgust be known to the man.

"Yes sir, but he is in need of medical attention." I could see the panic flare up in Boris' eyes. How cute, he's worried about his sick little pet. "What did you do?" He demanded. Normally I would have growled back, but Boris was in charge and I was simply meant to obey.

"I shot him." Boris punched me in the face, almost breaking my nose, but I didn't care. Watching that half human bleed was worth it. "You stupid boy. We need him alive! I would have thought even your dense mind could understand that fact." I felt my anger flare back up. He didn't even care that_ I _was hurt. That stupid cat hadn't come without a fight, but did Boris care? No! What did we need that stupid halfbreed for anyways? I was just as good as him, if not better! Boris was too close minded to see that though.

"My apologize." I said, gritting my teeth. Boris glared at me. "For your sake, boy, you better pray he lives." With that Boris stomped off and I watched as the men dragged the tiger's body from the helicopter. "Yes, sir." I hissed. Wiping the blood off my racked cheek I watched as Boris looked over the halfbreed like a worried parent.

I knew the true reason he cared about the halfbreed, and it made me sick just thinking about it. Of all the people in BioVolt, it was Boris' infatuation with the halfbreed that anger me. His painfully obvious favoring, his sick lusting after something that wasn't meant for him. It was both pitiful and disgusting. I reached into my pocket and felt the edges of my blade. "Someday, halfbreed, I'll make you pay for stealing my father from me." I hissed, sending one last look to my father before I turned to head inside to have my own wounds checked out.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kai walked into the room where Doctor Kaberlin was treating Linra's wound. "Linra, who attacked you." Kai demanded, his hands were clenched into fist. Linra met Kai's crimson glare with a fierce look of her own. "You are asking the wrong person Hiwatari. If you want to know who is behind this ask the old abbey worker."

Kai turned his gaze to Doctor Kaberlin. Kaberlin sighed. She hadn't expected to get away without someone putting the pieces together. "Who was it." Kai damaged again. Kaberlin took a relaxing breath. "The one that took Ray was . . . my son. Mine and Boris' " Kai allowed himself to look shocked. He hadn't ever even considered the possibility that the maniac could spawn.

"You and Boris, had a son. How do you know that it is him?" Kai asked, his mind trying to process everything correctly. "Because my son is the only one who could have pulled this off in the middle of the day. My son is smart, smarter than many give him credit for. Many including his father." Linra had a dark look in her eyes as Kaberlin spoke. "I don't understand you." She said, her gaze resting on the floor. "If you had a son, why take care of me and Ray?" Kai looked to the girl. He had thought she had all the answers, apparently she didn't.

"Because Boris took my son away from me. He turned him into something that I couldn't even recognize. Then Boris turned his attention to Ray, and I couldn't let another child get poisoned by his ways." Poisoned, it was the word that Kai knew well. He had heard the word used towards Tala many a times. "Tainted," Linra spat coldly, her eyes sharpening into a glare. It was a glare, however, that wasn't directed at anyone in the room.

Kai's blood ran cold as the heat disappeared in his pocket. He pulled the bit out of his pocket. The bit no longer glowed the bright green, in fact it didn't glow at all. '_Dranzer!'_ There was a small pause as his bitbeast thought. _" I know Kai."__ 'Dranzer what is going on?' __ "He is gone. I no longer have a connection with Drigger._" Kai could hear the sadness in his bitbeast voice. He had known the two bitbeast shared a bond for a while now, but he hadn't thought about what that meant. '_Do you mean that Drigger is gone?' "__It means that Drigger has left this world.__"_

Kai looked at the bit and then at the other two people in the room. He wasn't going to share this information with them just yet. 'Please let this all be a bad dream.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tala stopped in his tracks. Something was wrong, he couldn't tell what yet, but something was very wrong. Max and Kenny looked over at the redhead with a questioning look. Tala did a 360 sweep of the area. 'Where are you.' Tala thought.

He was use to being paranoid, but it isn't paranoia if someone is really out to get you. And since someone was after him 85% of the time, he concluded that he wasn't paranoid, at least that is what he told everyone.

"Tala wa-" Tala held up his hand, effectively cutting Max off. "Max, listen to me very closely," Tala whispered. It took Max a moment to decide whether he had really heard the wolf or not, but catching Tala's face he decided he had. "When I say run, grab Kenny and go. Don't look back no matter what."

Max was about to question the wolf when he saw Tala slipping Wolborg from his pocket. "Ready," Max nodded and prepared himself to run, already grabbing Kenny's arm. Tala caught his target. A man with dark blonde hair and bright green eyes had stood from a cafe table and was moving towards them with short controlled steps. "RUN!" Tala yelled launching his blade at the man's head, knowing full well he would have backup around.

Max did as Tala had told him, dragging Kenny after him he ran without ever looking back. Tala saw Max and Kenny slide around a corner and out of sight. He was able to fight the first guy off without a problem, and the teenage girl that had followed him. It was the third one that had messed Tala up. He hadn't seen him coming and he had been able to knock the wind out of the wolf.

Tala didn't have enough time to regain his breath before he was knocked over the head. Tala had just enough time catch a glimpse of the sharp amber eyes before the darkness over came him. The three attackers stood over the wolf's form for a moment, before the blonde haired female spoke.

"Vale, are you sure this is the right one." The blonde haired male, the girls copy, spoke in an irritated voice. "Yes Ixion. This is him, now stop questioning me." "I was jus-" "Enough," The oldest of the three growled, his voice low. "It's him. Ixion go after the two that just ran. We can't have any loose ends. Vale go after the girl and boy that took the kid. I'll take care of the wolf here. We meet at the base after we are done, understand?" The amber eyed male kept his voice low the whole time.

They couldn't afford mistakes in this mission. "If you say so." Vale said, his green eyes flashing before he took off after the ones that had left earlier. "This is a bad idea, you know that right?" Ixion asked. The amber eyed one looked the girl in the eyes. "We don't have a choice in the matter." Ixion thought about it for a moment before she sighed and ran off.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Max ran as fast as he could. When he didn't hear anyone behind them, he began to slow down. Kenny stopped beside Max, breathing heavily. "Max, what's, going, on." Kenny panted, still clutching Dizzi closely to his body. Max took a deep breath. "Not to sure chief, Tala just told me to ru-" Max trailed off as he caught sight of a blonde girl waving at him.

She wore a black tank-top and short sleeve jean jacket over some black low ride jeans. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a low pony tail, with a few pieces hanging in her emerald green eyes. Her eyes were slightly more narrow then most people and they had a slightly cat-like sense to them. Max blinked once, and pointed to himself, as if to make sure she was waving at him.

She covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed, and nodded. "Hey chief hang here for a second." Kenny was about to protest when he saw the girl as well. "Max! Now is no time to be flirting with some fan girl." Kenny scolded. Max was a flirt, there was no denying that, but normally Max knew when it was time to be serious. "Just give me one second Kenny." With that Max ran off, finding the blonde girl standing with her back against the brick building behind her.

"Hi ya." She said with a smile. Max blinked again, looking closer at her. "Do I know you?" Max asked cautiously. "No you don't. At least not unless we met in a past life. I know you though, Max Tate of the world champion team the Bladebreakers. Am I right?" Max smiled, she was just another fan girl. "Yep, that's right. And your name would be?" Max asked extending his hand. She grabbed his hand and smirked. It was then Max noticed the small fangs that poked out slightly and the pointed ears that were visible just beneath the hair.

"I am . . . . going to keep that secret." Max tilted his head slightly, what game was this girl playing? The girl leaned in a little closer to him. "So Max wanna play?" She whispered right next to his ear. Max blushed a brilliant shade of red as the girl smirked again. "Hope so, because you don't have a choice." The girl pulled back suddenly, throwing something up and down in her hand.

Max began to search his pockets frantically, coming up with nothing he stared at the girl. She smirked as she pocketed Draciel and took off down the street. Max stood in momentary shock before racing after her. "She's got Draciel chief!" Kenny watched as the girl and Max both took off past him. He waited a few more seconds, processing everything before . . . "Wait for me Max!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tyson settled into the couch as Hilary showed Sam where he would be staying. It had been surprisingly easy to convince Hilary's parents to let Sam stay. Seemed Mr. Tatibana had always wanted a son and due to Sam's 'make-over' he could easily pass for a Tatibana. Tyson pulled Dragoon from his pocket. His bitbeast seemed restless, as it glowed brightly. "Dragoon what's wrong with you?"[1] The white blade continued to glow as Hilary walked back into the room.

"Well Sam is finally all settled in. Thanks for walking us back Tyson." Tyson stuffed Dragoon back into his pocket. "Hey no prob, you know I'm always there for you." Hilary smiled slightly. It was times like these that she remembered why she liked hanging out with Tyson. After he had introduced her to the others, not to long after they won the first worlds, they had welcomed her in. Of course Ray had a little more trouble since he was in the hospital at the time and couldn't really 'welcome her in the correct fashion' as Ray had put it.

"Tyson, do you think Ray is going to be alright?" Hilary asked, surprising Tyson slightly. "Of course he will. What makes you ask?" Hilary just looked down, not able to look the positive blader in the eyes. "How do you know?" Hilary cried, feeling tears swell up in her eyes. "I mean he is sick and with those people after him . . ." Tyson pulled the girl into a hug and let her cry on his shoulders. "It's alright Hil, Ray is really strong. He didn't give in when Bryan was trashing him and he is not going to give in now." Tyson said, hugging the girl closer. Hilary sniffed slightly. She didn't have a right to be this upset. She hadn't know Ray for that long even. Everyone else, the ones that _should_ be falling apart, were all staying strong.

"We'll have to tell the white tigers soon enough." Tyson said more to himself then to Hilary. Hilary looked up into the caring brown eyes that looked down at her. "Hilary I know this is hard. Trust me I feel the same way, but right now isn't the time to cry. Right now, Sam needs someone to be there for him. Right now, we have to focus on keeping our friends safe and on keeping that blade from the bad guys." Hilary took a deep breath, putting on a tough face. "Your right Tyson. I'll pull it together and take care of Sam. I know you guys will take care of everything." Tyson smiled pulling the girl tighter one last time. "I'll see you later, Hil," He said turning to leave. "Goodbye, Tyson." Hilary whispered as Tyson walked out the door.

Tyson had just closed the door when a voice pulled him from his recollections. "Aw, how cute the world champ's got himself a little girlfriend." Tyson whirled around to face the voice. The person looked to be about 18 with dirty blonde hair and catlike forest green eyes. His blonde hair wasn't quite long enough to hind his pointed ears. "Who are you!" Tyson demanded, but then Tyson really looked at him. He was sitting on the tall fence for the backyard. His ripped up, washed out jeans, and black shirt that had 'I'm smiling because you have finally driven me insane' written across it, in crazy white lettering.[2] Really made it hard to see him as a threat.

The guy jumped down, landing almost silently. "Depends. I could be your best friend, or I could be your worst enemy, the choice is up to you, Tyson Granger." Tyson was slightly taken back at first. "Alright, you know my name, so what's yours?" The teen smiled, putting a hand to his chin as if in thought. "I think I'll just keep that my little secret for now, what do you think?"

Tyson crossed his arms. "I think that puts me at a disadvantage." The guy rushed Tyson. Spinning behind him he flipped him by his arm. Tyson spit out ground as he glared up at the guy. "What the-" He stopped short when he saw the thing in the teens hand. He was tossing Dragoon from hand to hand. The same happy smile plastered on his face. "Hey Tyson how about you and me play a game. You catch me and . . . I'll tell you my name, and give you back Dragoon. Don't catch me and well . . ." The teen laughed at the thought.

Tyson stood up in anger. "How about we don't and you give back Dragoon now!" The teen tilted his head as if he was thinking again. "Um, nope. I like my plan better. Catch me if you can!" The teen yelled before dashing off. Tyson growled in frustration before taking off after the teen. The other teen was obviously a neko-jin, which meant that he could forget catching him, it was going to be a pain just keeping up with him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Amber eyes looked down at the figure at his feet. The redhead hadn't woken yet and if their luck held up, which he was praying it would, the wolf wouldn't wake up until they had completed their mission. He put a hand to his ear piece. "Vale, report."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Vale heard his leaders voice come over the headset, just as he got to the top of a chain-link fence. "Target is in pursuit. And I must say he is keeping up pretty well." Vale added, as Tyson began climbing the fence. "How long till arrival?" Vale jumped down from the fence and started taking off. "About five minutes, if I make the path a little harder." Vale saw Tyson get to the top of the fence, and just in time, too, as Vale was about out of his sights. "Alright, good job Vale, just don't lose him." Vale took a sharp left and took off down the alleyway. "Yes sir." Vale said with a smirk.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The leader sighed, Vale could be a hand full sometimes. The leader shook his head before switching his attention to the third member of their group. "Ixion, fill me in."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ixion jumped over a car in front of her. "Would love to fearless leader, but the blonde one is fast. We lost the other one but I didn't think, oh shoot!" Ixion said as another car came at her fast. She jumped onto it's hood and ran over the top. She could see the blonde one making his way through the traffic. Since the cars were stopping because of her, he wasn't having as much trouble.

"Ixion!" She blew a strand of hair from her eyes as she jumped down. "I'm fine, as I was saying. Didn't think the other kid mattered and if I run any slower the blonde one will catch me. He is a determined little bugger, I'll give him that much." She got to the other side of the street and glanced back. When she saw he was still with her she took off again.

"How long?" She looked to her left and right trying to decide on something. "I can take a cut in be there in about five, if I take the long way then about ten." "Take the cut, Vale is due in five and we need you both here for this." She took a sharp right making sure Max saw her do it. "Alright will do captain. See you in five."

0-0-0-0-0-0

The leader massaged his temples with one hand while the other hand fingered at a pendent around his neck. "Come on you two. Let's get this over with." He said looking into the distance. Everything was changing so fast in their lives, after everything had been the same for so long. He looked back at the clock before sitting Tala up against the wall. "Well wolf, it's almost show time. Hope you are ready for a party."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kai clenched his fist around the bit in his hand. "That's Drigger isn't it? He just gave out, right?" Kai turned to face Linra. He didn't know how she knew the things she did, but it bothered him somewhat. "Yes, Linra, could you please tell me what you were trying to earlier, about the dark bitbeast?" Linra nodded.

"The dark bitbeast are uncontrollable. A normal human is driven insane after just a brief exposure to them. Voltaire discovered, however, that Neko-jin's weren't effected like that. Although we can't control a dark bitbeast, we can survive them for a time. Because of this he has used us to keep them strong. This wasn't practical however, that is why he made black Dranzer. He took his strongest Dark bitbeast and merged it with a cyber copy of Dranzer. By doing this Black Dranzer was linked to you instantly, which took out the headache of trying to find someone who was compatible. They were hoping that by merging the two bits, they would be able to keep the dark bitbeast powers without the side effects."

"Side effects meaning death." Kai said seeing where this was going, Linra nodded. "Cherserb was the one they merged Dranzer with. It was the perfect plan, except for the fact that it almost killed Ray in the process. Cherserb almost drained Ray completely in order to keep it's original strength after they merged the two. If it hadn't been for the fact that Voltaire had other plans for Ray, my brother would be dead."

Kai's interest was sparked once again. "What did Voltaire have to do with Ray surviving?" Linra smirked. "He cut Ray's bond with that demon bitbeast. He was going to reestablish it after Ray recovered, but, you see, Ray 'died', and that kind of killed his plans." Kai wanted to ask a question but Linra continued before he had a chance. "Not to long after that, Cherserb went missing, and that was that. There are four other dark bitbeast though, and if Voltaire get's his way, he is going to make Black copies off all the Abbey bitbeast."

Kai thought about it for a moment. Everything so far had made sense, except why would they shoot him? It was the only thing that wasn't adding up in his head. Kai looked back down at the tiger bit in his hands. He wasn't even going to consider the idea that Ray was dead. It just wasn't possible. "I am going to figure this out." Kai whispered, before he noticed Linra standing by him.

"Come on Kai, we need to get back." Kai nodded, and they began to exit. 'We are already going to be late, but it can't be helped. Vale, Ixion, Captain, you better have figured all this out.' Linra thought, fingering the coin that hung around her wrist.

She glanced up at Kai. The truth was she hated doing this to him. So far he hadn't pressed for anything that he hadn't _had_ to know. 'Maybe this is the wrong thing to be doing. . .' Once again she snuck a glance at the stoic captain, and then she took another glance down at the coin around her wrist. 'No, Ray first. Then everyone else. Besides, Captain said that no one was going to get hurt.' Linra took a deep breath as they stepped out of the hospital.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

[1] This story is a slight AU in the fact that Ray get's Drigger far before the anime shows he does (Sorry) This fact is the reason that Kai and Ray can talk to their bitbeast outside of battle and Max and Tyson can't. As there bond grows they will become able to.

[2] That is my favorite shirt ever! I have no idea why I said that, but it is.

Also I have now introduced all the OC's that are going to matter in this story! Took me long enough, it's only, what? Chapter 7 . . . oh well at least I finally did it! Whether you remember them all or not, *Shrugs shoulders*

Reviews:

**Racerabbit: **Well you were the first to review this time so it makes up for not reviewing last time. You asked all these questions that I really can't answer you without ruining the story. So you just have to keep reading. Although I am glad Hilary is a likable character in this (I was trying to make here that way) Also I thought Tyson would be sweet because, as I pointed out, he has an older brother. The not random number thing is actually going to be explained in this story. So you will known eventually! Oh and no worries about the reviews, I am just happy you review!

**Black wolf-kot:** Linra just can't win, although she kind of got done this time. You will find out more about "I" coming up, he is a important character in this fic.

**Glowinthedarkbat:** Updating now! And as often as I can. Thanks sooo much for the review means a lot to me.

**Mimi 007: **deja vu can occur often when you have goldfish memory (I know it does for me!) That must have been funny at first, knowing what was going to happen. Oh and you reviewed which means you are amazing! Yes, it's Cherserb *Face palm* I still can't believe I did that. The numbers are important for later in the story, so don't forget them (Also remember Linra's number) I actually loved my last ending as well, which is kind of scary because I SHOT my all time favorite character! You and M.O.D team up on me to often, just thought you should know. Yes it is a very bad habit, oh BTW M.O.D. Told me you HAVE to read his review! (I started laughing!) Your right it isn't nice but hey, you two teaming up on me isn't nice either, yet you still do. As always thanks for reviewing and making me laugh.

**Mrskon-hiwatari:** That long Chinese spill is pretty much a lot of cuss words and a few little rant things(That will be reviled later) Sorry I can't give exact translations yet. Also as I said at the top, I am using OpenOffice now, but thanks for the advice. Oh and Major thanks for the review!

**My Own Demise:** You're right I am a very messed up person, but since you like reading it, you are messed up to, so there! Haha I love you sometimes, it is so funny to read what you write, Oh and I sent her to read the review. You are cold, funny and strange all at once. We are twins!

NOTE: There are no previews this time because the next chapter isn't done yet. I am putting this up now because my school starts on Monday and I have a hard year ahead, so I figured I would give you all this now.

ALSO NOTE: To all those who have put this story on fav or alert list, you all make me sooooo happy, even if you don't review you have showed me that you like it! Thanks everyone! This story is making me happy! 


	8. Payment is only accepted in blood

**Heavenly Flames**

**Chapter Eight: Payment is only accepted in blood**

**Warning: **Some language, possible character deaths, implied themes (You know what themes I'm talking about)OC's will be used in this story and they will be important.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade is not my creation, while this storyline is, the characters involved, with the exception of OC's, are not.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Vale took the last turn to his destination, just in time to see his sister run up beside him. "You good?" He asked, dodging a random pedestrian that for some unknown reason just had to stop in the middle of the street. Ixion glanced back, seeing the blonde meeting up with his friend before following in pursuit, she smiled. "Yep I'm good. Think this will work?" Vale's eyes darkened drastically. "It has to work, we can't keep this up forever." Both Neko's saw the dojo coming into view. "Wonder what will happen when they realize where we are?"

Vale laughed, despite the heavy air of the situation. "_That_ is going to be funny to see."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Captain shifted to his feet. He could hear a commotion building outside the dojo and knew his team would show up soon enough. He dropped down to his knees, pain suddenly lacing through his whole body. He sent out a steady stream of Japanese curses under his breath. Only to increases them when he heard the tell tail sounds of someone waking up. The pain was too intense, though, and he was forced to pray the wolf was slow to wake. Although part of him knew it was a void hope.

He could already feel the wolf making his way into full alertness. "Guess time isn't on my side today." Captain said, almost laughing at the thought of it. Seemed like time had a funny tendency to work against them like that. The wolf stood over him fully aware of the situation. Captain only had time to whisper out one last final thought 'Listen'. Then the shadows overwhelmed him as pain exploded from every inch of his body.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Vale and Ixion both about stopped as they felt the pain began to flow into their systems, they also knew that their Captain was getting four times worse as the poison was no doubt taking it's full tole on him already. The two jumped over the gate into the dojo, they could practically hear the click as the two following them recognized the area.

The first thing the two saw was a fully alert Wolf standing in the backyard, eyes scanning for the arrival of any new threats. The second thing they saw, was their beloved Captain unconscious on the ground behind the Wolf. Both Neko's went into fight or flight mode the second they saw their captain.

"What did you do?" Vale said skidding to a halt only a few feet away from the Wolf. His green eyes already slitted in anger. The Wolf glared at the intruders before he saw the two run up behind them. "Alright, we, caught, you, now, give us-" Tyson was unable to finish his thought as he fell backwards in exhaustion. "Max, Tyson, what are you two doing here?" Tala asked, not taking his eyes off the unknown intruders.

"Those two took our blades!" Max said, pointing an accusing finger at the two Neko's. "Answer me, what did you do to our captain!" Vale demanded Tala again. Tala pointed a finger back to the eldest boy. "You mean him? I didn't do anything to him. Besides you two are the thieves, so I think _I_ have the right to be asking questions around here."

Vale bit the inside of his lip before looking at his sister out of the corner of his eye. She nodded and swiftly walked around to Tala and was kneeling by their captain. Vale took a deep breath and silently counted to ten. He had to keep his composure, Captain would have his head if he lost his temper now of all times. "Your right, I apologize." Vale said tossing Dragoon back to Tyson, who had at some point dragged himself to his feet. "Please allow me and my sister to explain ourselves while we still have time to do so." Ixion tossed Draciel back to Max, sitting her captain's head on her lap. "We aren't the enemies here."

Tyson scoffed. "Yeah right, why should we believe you?" To everyone's surprise it was Tala that spoke. "They are telling the truth Tyson. They are skilled, if they were here to hurt us, we would either be dead or prisoners right now, not speaking freely." Vale had to be honest and say that Tala's acceptance of their explanation was surprising and a relief. "Your Captain?" He asked, wanting confirmation, both Nekos nodded. "Right, your captain was in pain when I awoke. Said something about time not being on his side. The last thing however he told me was to listen. No enemy would tell you that if they only wanted to bring you harm." Vale couldn't help feel the ever present admiration he felt for his captain resurface.

"It's true, we don't mean you harm. Because you see, in truth you are our last chance." Ixion said closing her eyes, and pulling her slowly breathing captain closer. "Unfortunately we don't have a lot of time to explain everything to you, do to our captain's, and our own, condition." Talk was halted as the sound of car doors slamming, caught everyone's attention.

"Sounds like the rest of our audience is here." Ixion said, more to herself then the others present.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kai stepped out of the cab before Linra could, stepping around to open the door for her. "Really?" She asked, skeptical at first of his actions. "My Grandfather despite his many downfalls, did know how to be a gentleman when in the presence of a lady." Again she narrowed her eyes at his words. "Strange family." She muttered under her breath finally getting out of the cab. Kai slammed the door behind her and started heading for the dojo entrance.

It didn't take Kai anytime to know something was incredibly wrong with the situation. "Linra, stay behind me." Kai said, not looking back to see if she was listening. "Kai, things aren't what they seem. I'm sorry." Kai took a moment to comprehend her words before looking back to see her gone. He felt the quick gust of air blast him from the backdoor. He flowed the blast of air to the outside.

Taking only a moment to process the surroundings. There were three intruders, one stood between Tala and Max and Tyson, the other two were a few paces behind Tala. One of which was unconscious, while the other tended to him. The final figure in the area, was Linra, who had situated herself by the female intruder. "You are Kai I presume?" The male intruder asked. Kai nodded curtly, not once taking his eyes off the intruders.

Tala walked around the intruder, situating himself beside Kai, as the male intruder walked back to stand by the others in the invading group. Max and Tyson walked closer to the two abbey boys, feeling safety in numbers. "My name is Vale, we are not the enemies here, as I have already told your friends already." He said sitting down by the others, indicating that the others might want to do the same. They did, neither Tala nor Kai dropping their guard completely. "This is my twin sister Ixion, and you already know Linra. We are here for the soul purpose of asking you for help. We aren't normally ones to ask for help, but as Linra has probably already explained the situation we are in is somewhat urgent." Kai nodded his head to Vale.

"Yes, she has explained the . . . situation." Tala said cautiously. Vale nodded, pleased with the young girls handling of the situation. "We are, oh heck never mind. Look if Captain was awake, he could give you some pretty thought out speech about what the heck is going on and why you need to help us, but talking has never been my thing so long story short. We are all in a lot of danger right now, myself, Ixion and Captain are currently in no position to do anything productive, as you can tell with the current condition of Captain. So we need some outside help, to assist Linra in the activities we need accomplished to help out not only us, but Ray as well."

Kai and Tala exchanged quick glances, the truth was neither had ever fully trusted Linra, and her new comrades were not inspiring much confidence. "I know you don't trust us." The blonde girl, Ixion spoke up. "But the truth is, we aren't making things up. We hate trusting outsiders, but you all have taken care of our little brother in our absence, kept him safe to this point, helped him grow, have a good life, for these reasons and these reasons only, we are trusting you all with something crucial." Kai thought on the words, something in their words made him want to trust them.

"Why should we believe you?" Ixion took a deep breath, feeling more comfortable talking than her brother. "Because our lives are on the line here. The people at BioVolt have found a loop hole in our bodies reaction to chemical imbalances after much . . . trial and error. They learned that by encasing the chemicals in something our bodies naturally use, they could delay our bodies reaction accordingly." Tyson, being ever curios, couldn't help but ask.

"I don't get it, what does that mean exactly?" Ixion opened her mouth to speak but her brother beat her to it. "It means BioVolt has put us on a leash. The chemicals are injected into us on a biweekly bases. The natural chemicals slow our reaction to the point that we can handle it for about a week and a half, after the point we must be back at a BioVolt base in order for them to pump the chemicals out of our systems, or else." He said finishing his sentence with a growl.

"Or else?" Max asked, wondering what BioVolt could possibly be doing now that it was disband. "Or else our bodies self-destruct. The chemicals tear apart our DNA structure until our bodies automatic defenses shut everything down and we either slip into catatonic state or die." Everyone fell silent as their gaze drifted over to the unconscious captain laying on the Ixion's lap. "Yes, that is what is wrong with our captain. We have waited too long to return to a BioVolt headquarters, but we had to wait until Linra was in place to explain this to you all." Ixion said, trying to keep the worry from her voice.

"Like I said, I can only give you the short version because, as we speak, me and Ixion are starting to go into shut down mode, but the thing is. You have to save Ray." Kai took a deep breath, ready to deliver the news. "Ray is already dead." Kai said earning him shocked gasp from the other three breakers and Tala. The intruders however were not as shocked. "Don't lose faith in him so quickly. If you have lost him then he is merely sleeping. Ray will not fall so easily to those who wish to break him. Trust me on this." Vale said, no doubt present in his words or eyes. The confidence his showed made even Kai believe his words.

"Find him, go to him and save him. Once he is safe, him and Linra will know what to do. You will have a three day window to save him once they begin their infection ritual. I'm sorry but we are out of time." Vale said, standing. Pain obviously beginning to overtake him. "Please, we need you help." Ixion begged, standing up as well. Kai had already figured one thing out about the group. They were proud, just like Ray. If they were begging, they truly did need help. The two, despite being in pain picked up the unconscious captain and disappeared into the shadows. Leaving only Linra behind. She was silent, waiting for the questions to come as she knew they would.

It was Tyson who finally broke the oppressing silence. "Linra, who were they?" She looked to the navy haired blader. "They, Tyson, were Heavenly Flames. Beyblading team, and . . . the only family me and Ray have ever had."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Pain was the first thing that registered in his otherwise dead mind. He couldn't understand what had happened. In fact he couldn't recall anything after going out to eat with his team. Everything after that was a messy blur of colors and sounds, that together would have made sense but apart made a jumbled mess.

He knew he needed to move, to get the blood flowing through his body again, but wherever he was, was warm. He didn't want to move, even though pain was the one sense he had working, even that seemed distant in away. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to slip back off to sleep. No one would mind if he slept just a little longer right? _"__My cub do not sleep so soon on me!__"_

Ray recognized the voice without a moments hesitation. '_Drigger, where are you? What's going on?'_ Ray tried to open his eyes, but the pain just resurfaced, stinger then before. "_You were injured my cub, but you will be alright. As long as you do not fall back asleep. You must not welcome sleep so quickly while like this, do you understand?__"_ The truth was, Ray only partly understood his bits words, but Drigger had never lead him astray before and so he trusted in his Bit Beast and fought off his urge to sleep longer in the warm environment that enveloped him.

Fighting against his instinct to avoid pain and welcome release, he forced his eyes to open. He was greeted with the warm welcome of morning sunlight filtering in through parted white curtains. He could feel the stabbing pain pulsing from his chest, but even now it was less then when he had woke. "Where am I?" Ray asked, readying himself to move.

The sound of a key turning in a lock however halted his action. Ray looked over to the door, his body tensing in anticipation. Who he saw made his stomach turn, a man who he hated to a point that rivaled the devil himself. "Why the hell are you here." Ray snarled, not ever trying to hide his hatred. The man simply laughed, walking into the room and closing the door as slowly as he could.

"Why Ray, you should be more grateful, I did save your life after all. Not to mention I said nothing to you while you were off playing make-believe." Ray's eyes widened slightly at the accusation. "What you didn't think I wouldn't recognize you did you? We have a bond you and I. Besides I am not as blind as that old bat I call boss. You may try to hide, but unfortunately my boy you are one of a kind." Ray prepared himself, forcing his thoughts away from his wound and channeling them into hatred.

"One of a kind? Funny I thought I was always the substitute for what you couldn't ever have." The man thought about it for a few seconds. "That is how it started isn't it? Funny then that you would become friends with him." Ray narrowed his eyes into nothing more then slits, his fangs barred. "Kai had nothing to do with what you fucking well did Boris!" Ray said darkly.

Boris only laughed at the young Neko-jin's quick defenses. "Always so quick to anger, aren't we child. Funny that you were so calm around your friends. I must say it is quite a persona you have built for yourself. A whole new identity. To bad for you, Voltaire always gets what he wants, and I in turn, get what I want." Ray fell silent again. He didn't need to be told where this was heading. Even after being missing for so long, Boris was still as utterly screwed up as ever.

He knew what Boris wanted, but he would be damned if Boris was going to get it as easily as he had when Ray had been a child. 'Come on you son of a bitch, your going to learn just how different I really am.' Ray thought, keeping his face passive, despite the thoughts running through his head. He knew his strength wouldn't hold out long with Cherserb in the picture again, but he planned on making the most of his strength while he still could.

With one last smirk the key twisted in the lock, sealing the two within the chamber.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I walked through the base, quietly and quickly. I had no where to go, no training to do. Nothing to do to be complete honest. It was totally an completely uneventful. The other halfbreeds were enjoying there fleeting freedom for the final time and the new abbey recruits had been sorted from the underground raid.

I took a deep breath, none of my wounds had been bad. Nothing more then superficial damage, and so they had sent me off with nothing more then a band-aid, that I refused to wear like some wuss. No, instead I had my target picked out, I had the one I wanted to check out. No one in the base questioned me. It was funny that they still called this place BioVolt, even though it was under a shell company, I couldn't even keep track of how many shell companies Hiwatari owned. It was like a hydra, for every "head" they cut off, two more would come in it's place. It was useless to try and fight it really, Mr. Hiwatari would win, every time.

A lesson I had quickly learned. I was in the high security rooms at this point. To my knowledge only one "student" was kept down here at the current time, but that was alright with me. Since he was the one I was searching for,

I stopped at the hand print scanner and waited for it to open the triple enforced steal doors. If he wanted to, everyone knew he could easily break from his prison, the only reason he didn't was because he had a mission to do, and that mission was to follow orders. As long as he followed this creed, they didn't need to worry about him escaping.

I walked through the door and made my way to the last door on the right, they always held him in the same room, with the same keypad. I punched in the access number and waited for the door to rise. As soon as it did, I put on my dictator air that many believe I inherited. I saw the gray eyes lock with mine the second I had entered the door.

"10704 sir." He said standing slightly, his lilac hair in need of cutting, but other then that identical to the way I had last seen him. "No need for formalities Bryan, you should know that by now." His eyes showed no recognition of my words, as I knew they wouldn't. He was incapable of dropping the formalities to me. My blood was to strong for him to overlook. In his eyes I was his superior, end of discussion.

With a sigh I dropped the informality, adapting back into a commander role, putting Bryan back into a situation he understood. "10318,[1] we are to have a training match now." "Sir," He said nodding his head once before I stepped out to leave. He would be behind me in an instance, so there was no need to wait.

"Bryan," I said, once we were a safe distance away from his cell, and from the cameras. "Sir," I sighed, I really wish I could get him to drop the title. "You had a chance to live with your mother, why come back to the abbey?" I knew what the answer would be, but I still wanted to hear it. I wanted to hear the reason. I wanted to understand him and I hoped even this little incite would help me understand him.

"Boris told me to sir." "Of course he did." More curses for my father ran through my head at that moment then had ever ran through my head before. "She's dead now, isn't she?" I asked, again knowing what the answer would be. "My mother sir?" Bryan asked, as calm and as coolie as ever. "Yes Bryan, your mother." We reached the training rooms but I paused, waiting for his answer to my question. "Yes sir, she is dead now." I nodded my head once, entering the training room.

'Leave no witnesses right, father?' I looked up at the observation tower. Boris was standing up there. Looking down at us with the sick lust in his eyes filled. 'It makes me wonder sometimes, why was mother so different? Why kill Bryan's mother and leave mine alive? Why make him inhuman and me the perfect soldier?' I turned my attention back to Bryan back across the dish from me. With a sigh I drew my blade to face him.

"Make this good Bryan, father is watching us." Bryan looked up for a moment, saw Boris and looked back at me. "As you wish . . . brother." I watched as Boris smiled wickedly, before we both launched our blades. One day I will understand you, Boris, one day . . .

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray curled up under the blood soaked covers. Boris had made sure to make up for lost time, and while Ray had been able to hold him off for sometime, he couldn't hold him off forever. Especially not after almost being killed. He heard the key turn in the hole, and shuddered despite himself. He wouldn't give in so quickly, he had promised himself never again would he break to anyone, no matter what.

He felt as two sets of hands picked him up roughly, dragging him from the safety of the sheets and out into the halls. He knew what was happening. Now that his life was out of immediate danger they would be moving him into the proper cell, somewhere outside the normal cells. Away from anyone else, so they could run the tests they needed. So the screams would die without notice, so the blood would just appear without consequence for those that needed it.

The lights disappeared from few, the warmed dissipated into oblivion, and he was shoved roughly into a cell with nowhere left to go. The cold stone, no matter how uninviting became welcomed as Ray let his eyes drift shut and his dream take over.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A seven year old Ray was put back in his cell, tears found their way to his eyes. A boy about twelve years old came forward into the light. His amber eyes and auburn hair reflecting in the late light. His clothes were tattered like the younger boy. "Ray-kun are you alright?" The older boy ask, Ray shakes his head yes. "I'm fine Masa-san."[2] He said, whipping away the tears.

"Are you sure?" Another asked, this one female, only being about eleven. Her green eyes glittering in concern for the youngest in the family. "I'm sure Mischa."[2] Ray said nodding, before the final figure emerged. A boy the same age as the girl with similar features. "Mark my words Ray, one day that Bastard will pay for what he does to you." The boy side, before Mischa slapped him on the shoulder. "Mykah, language!"[2] She scolded before she knelled down in front of Ray.

"You sure your alright sweety?" She asked seeing the cuts on his face and arms. "I'm sure Mischa-chan." All three elders looked at one another with doubt. The didn't know exactly what happened to their otouto, but none of them liked it, and soon they would do something about it. Until then all they could do was wait, and hope they could take care of him til then.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Everyone fell silent as the blades clashed together, before Falborg was sent flying from the dish. The unmistakable sound of metal scratching on metal could be heard above all else. I watched as Bryan picked up his blade and prepared to launch again.

He didn't know his own limits, then again neither did I. We would battle like this until someone either stopped us, or one of us passed out. And with one glance up to the observation deck I knew it would be the latter option, since our father had left for a more amusing toy. As he always did when he got a new toy. He became like a kid in a candy store, and one day that would cost him dearly.

I brought my attention back to my opponent and chanced one last question. "Bryan, when you were battling that boy Ray in the finals, did you know?" I expected the normal non-caring answer from the normally fear inspiring blader, but then he did something that surprised even me. A smile danced onto his face. "Wouldn't you?" He said, a cryptic answer that got me thinking that maybe Bryan wasn't the same boy he had once been. I had known for a while that Bryan was far more capable then Boris gave him credit. Where he saw him as a grunt, I saw him as a genius. An asset that in the future would either make or break me. If that meant fighting Tala and Boris for his loyalty then so be it. And by Bryan's reaction to things now, fighting him for Boris' loyalty wouldn't be hard. Boris was an idiot at times after all.

He thought I was stupid, incapable of anything but failure, despite the fact that I had never been anything but invaluable on a mission, there will come a day when he will regret overlooking me. When he realizes that maybe he shouldn't have just assumed I was incapable, and actually watched a full training session of mine.

Not only him but my mother as well, both of them would realize, that maybe that stupid neko wasn't as perfect as they thought, and on that day, and that day only, I would laugh in their face and watch them world burn.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**[1] **So I don't know if I have ever said this before or not but the numbers are to be read like there are dashes. Which means for example that 10318 is actually read, ten, three, eighteen or 10-3-18. The reason for this will be explained later.

**[2]** Alright so I figure you all have caught this but. Masa(Full name Masahiro) is 'Captain', Mykah is Vale and Mischa is Ixion. Like I said figured you got it, but just wanted to make sure.

I'M not dead! Aren't you all happy. *Hides as many sharp things are thrown my way* Ooooookay guess not. I apologize a thousand times over for my lateness. You should see my calendar this year. (They hate me writing) but never fear I am doing all that I can. Alas I have hit a road block with Meltdown but I will get back to it soon, so again NEVER FEAR.

Right onto the reviews!

**Mimi 007:** Muhaha I am back, be happy and celebrate with me! Anyways I am glad you liked his family so far and I hope you like the new family twist for you. I didn't know how to introduce that they were his parents. I was seriously like O-O CRAP! Then I just went with that, good to hear it wasn't to dumb. Also yes I love the shirt too! It is hard not to get girly with Tala (reason he seems to be in all my stories?) Anyways, I am sorry but no one got ran over by a car, your right that wouldn't be nice. But hey bonus Ray isn't dead, true he is imprison, still in bad shape and now had to deal with Boris *Sweatdrop* Okay maybe there is no good news. Oh well hope you liked!

**Black wolf-kot:** Yep, his family is screwed up. (I like screwed up families for some reason) And no Ray didn't die, but I think he wishes he did, poor Ray, why must I be so mean to him? Well sorry it took so long for me to update but it is finally here!

**Sweet Minaa:** Oh wow I think you are the first person to ever tell me something like that! *Gives you a cookie* I so happy you like it so much! And don't feel bad about liking "I" the poor boy is just to darn likable, even though no one really knows anything about him. And you are right Voltaire is just plain cruel, but thanks again for the review *Jumps up and down*

**Glowinthedarkbat:** Glad you like, sorry this chapter has such a dull ending, and is just so darn dull in general. I really wanted to get the action going in this one, but the timing just killed me.

**Echo in the Dark:** That is the first time my story has ever been compared to the most confusing show in history. I makes me proud really. I am glad you are liking it and hope you continue to enjoy it.

Note! I am sorry but there will be no more previews for a while. (Trust me you will be happy to get updates the way things are going right now) but hey I am trying!


	9. Mixed Emotionless

**Heavenly Flames**

**Chapter Nine: **Mixed Emotionless

* * *

**Warning:** Some language, possible character deaths, implied themes (You know what themes I'm talking about) OC's will be used in this story and they will be important.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade is not my creation, while this storyline is; the characters involved, with the exception of OC's, are not.

* * *

Black hair fell over closed golden eyes. He was deep in meditation, his thoughts flowing like water through his mind. They had barely made it back in time, he had barely made it back in time. Ixion hadn't had time, as of yet, to inform him of how the events had transpired at the house. Things had only gotten worse when the guards had all but dragged Vale, kicking and screaming, away from the two of them.

Captain didn't like that in the least. He needed to know that his family was safe, period, end of discussion, and right then he had no idea what was happening to his brother. "Captain." Captain opened his eyes, turning around to face the open door. Ixion stood at the door, rubbing her arm to ease out the pain. Chemical removal was always painful. "What is it?" She nodded her head towards the door. "They want us down in the trial rooms for some training." Trail room. That was the name that the other kids had given the hell hole.

It was a room that most kids tried to avoid, for them the trail room was part of life. "I'll be down in just a second." He said. meaning to get back to his meditation. Ixion next statement, however, stopped him in his tracks. "Ray is going to be there." Captain stood to his feet, grabbing his blade from the bed. "Let's go."

* * *

Tala grabbed Linra's arm, holding her wrist by his head and glaring at her. "What's the bright idea. Who's side are you on?" Tala demanded, Linra attempted to ripped her wrist away from him, but he held it to tight. Instead she matched his glare with one of her own. "I told you when I came here I wasn't on your side exclusively. Those people you just attacked, that is my family, mine and Ray's, if it wasn't for them you wouldn't have even meet Ray. So I am on their team. Not yours, not Voltaire's. Got it." He shook he head, not letting go of her wrist.

"That doesn't explain why you swung at me." She tried taking her wrist back from him again, this time succeeding. "Because you insulted them!" Tala looked absolutely floored. "Insulted them? How in the world did I insult them? What did I say that you could have possibly taken out of context enough for it to even be a jibe?" Tala asked, shaking his head. Linra crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing.

"You said that they were pets! How is that not an insult?"she hissed at him, her pupils shrinking to mere slits. "Well do you have a better word for it, the blonde haired boy said it himself, they are pets who have been put on a leash." Kai closed his eyes, listening to the exchange with reserve. He was still thinking over what the other nekos had said before they left. "Vale! Or is remember the name of a 'pet' below someone like you."

Tala recoiled. A sudden low feeling setting into his gut. He hadn't meant it all to come out like it had. He had his fair share of names leveled at him in his time, and sending insults like those at other people was something he hated doing. "I didn't mean-" "Don't. I don't need it." Tala began to open his mouth but he didn't know what else to say.

Linra simply shook her head leaning back against a wall, not even looking at the red head anymore. They wanted help, and helping them seemed like the best way to get to Ray, so for now that was what she would do.

Kai closed his eyes as he saw the tension breaking in the air between the two. He had been around Linra for a while and was beginning to get the distinctive feeling that the girl wasn't completely stable. "So Linra, what's the truth. The full truth if you don't mind this time."

Linra looked at Tala still fuming as she pushed harder against the wall then back at Kai. "The full truth is; we don't just need you to save Ray, we need you're help to put an end to the double zero projects." Tala and Kai shared a look, both boys had heard of the project from rumors in the abbey, but no one had ever heard anything concrete. "What do you know about the double zero projects?" Tala asked, leaning forward slightly.

Linra sighed, holding out her wrist that had the ID bracelet on it. "I am project number 00-21, Ray is project 00-22. The others you saw, Vale is 00-13 and his sister Ixion is 00-12, where as our Captain is 00-02. All of us are part of the 00 projects, or the double zero projects." "The weapons project." Tala said, recognizing the name from a report he had read years ago. Linra nodded. She didn't know how much Kai and Tala knew but she wanted to be careful how much she told them, at least for a little bit longer.

"It's true that the weapons project is another name for it but those in it prefer the double zero project. Anyways over the years there has been many people in and out of the double zero project. Some Neko-jins, some humans, some other experiments that Boris and his flunkies thought were good ideas at the time. All of us were kept in a separate wing of the bases, in order to help keep BioVolt running smoothly and sorted. The biggest reason for the weapons project was so they would have something to send in when the time came that they wouldn't have to worry about bringing back out. A weapon is only important while it is useable."

"Alright princess, lets get to what really matters." Tala smirked, seeing the glare that she sent his way. Linra however didn't dwell on it for long. Kai rolled his eyes, seemed all was forgiven between the two. "Yes lets. The reason behind us deciding to get help now is that BioVolt is planning on finishing what they started all those years ago and they are going to finish making the Black bitbeast, and now that they have Ray back, I am willing to beat anything they are going to move forward their plans even more so."

"Black bitbeast, like Black Dranzer?" Linra shook her head. She was paranoid, but come on why shouldn't she be. "I don't like talking about this." She muttered.

* * *

The sound of spinning blades filled the air as the helicopter took off from its station in Japan. Blonde hair flew around the persons head as the wind came through the still open door of the back. Raw circlets of flesh bleed from under the rope binds that tied the figures hands in front of him. His cat-like green eyes taking in the scene carefully.

Two men sat in the seats opposed to the boy. The two men conversed about things as they pulled the door shut. The boy, who went by the name of Vale to those around the corporation, was seated on the floor of the helicopter. They had separated him from the rest of his team shortly after they returned to base in Japan, and now he was realizing they meant to keep them separate from one another.

Vale wasn't good with being away from the others, especially not his twin sister. Something in the pit of his stomach, however, told him to hold his tongue. Hiwatari never did anything without a reason, and it wouldn't help Vale to have a fit here anyways. He was miles above any land mass with no idea as to where he was heading, much less what they were over.

His best bet, he decided, would be to keep silent and listen to what the guards had to say. On long trips, like this one was looking likely to be, the guards had a tendency to talk, especially when they thought whoever they were watching was asleep.

Vale decided he would pretend to slip off to sleep after about ten minutes of glaring and harsh silence. That was normally enough to make the guards want to talk the second they thought they could.

* * *

Ray stood from the ground. His strength was all but recovered and all his injuries had healed over, meaning he had gotten out of Cherserb's range. He looked around at what he had to work with. The area was a simple low level cell. Not to different from the ones he had spent part of his childhood in. It had crisscrossing pipes that lead down through the wall as well as part of the ceiling.

There was a single "bed" in the corner with a sheet pulled tight over the paper thin pillow. The walls were made from cold steal while the floors were an old stone, meaning this room had been remodeled since the base had been built.

He closed his eyes, his heart and mind seeking out the comfort of his bitbeast. 'Drigger, hey Drigg, can you hear me?' Ray waited a few moments hoping for a response of some form to come. When none came Ray let out a sigh. 'Should have figured. Chances are Drigger is still back wherever Cherserb is. It was to much to hope for that I would be able to find Drigger and stay hidden from Cherserb.'

Ray walked over to his bed, leaning back into it he started messing with his hair. It was a wreak and he had no intentions of looking like that regardless of what they wanted him to do. Every little normality he kept, would help his strength and weaken BioVolts control.

He was already thinking up a plan of how to escape. He may not have been strong enough to stop the event from happening, but he was far from helpless. He had no intentions of becoming the child in need of a rescue yet again. He had played that part plenty of times in his life, and he wasn't going to be playing that part again anytime soon. He had his strength and he had his mind, and as long as Cherserb stayed gone, he had plenty of time.

Ray sat up straight as he saw his door coming open. His body tensed and ready to fight if it came to that. "Calm yourself neko." Ray knew the voice, but it didn't do anything to expel his discomfort, if anything it made it worse. "Bryan, what are you doing here." Ray demanded, not dropping his guard. Bryan shrugged his shoulders, his eyes dark and emotionless, or so Ray thought. "I was brought back for my skills in certain arts." Ray narrowed his eyes knowing perfectly well what 'arts' Bryan was referring to.

"Your all the same." Ray said with slight disgust, which caused Bryan to smirk, just the smallest of motions, but Ray knew just how big that was for the other teen. "You think you are so much better then us half-breed? It may be true that we abbey kids aren't the most excepted in the world, but at least we aren't tossed aside with the trash when are abilities are found." Ray narrowed his eyes but didn't retaliate. It was hard to fight a point that was completely true.

"You didn't really just come in here to have small talk did you 10-3-18?" He used the others number in an attempt to bait him into reacting, unfortunately it did nothing to phase Bryan. "No you're right I didn't. Boris wants you in the training level." Ray stood from his bed walking over to Bryan. "Alright then, lets get this over with."

Bryan stepped out before him, not waiting to see if Ray was following. There was no point to, he had nowhere else to go and he would end up where they wanted him, one way or another. "What are they expecting me to do? I don't have a blade so I can't battle." Bryan shook his head before stopping at the door at the base of the hall. Ray mapped out the area of the surrounding halls. Any doors, windows, people or other things that he may have needed in his escape went into his memory. "They expect you to do as you are told."

Ray would have laughed if the situation had been any different. For someone that was supposedly so well behaved, he had always had trouble doing as he was told. He could see the halls passing as he walked through. He wondered for a little bit where he was. He had no idea where he was, or even what country he was in. BioVolts shell companies still existed in almost every country, meaning they could have shipped him out to just about anywhere.

* * *

I stood on the deck overlooking the water. Wind whipped by me faster then could be noted. I was excited, more then excited actually. There was a pure adrenaline pumping through my body that couldn't be explained. If only I could stay in this state forever. I looked down at my hand as I felt a pinch in my hand, blood welled around the cuts that my beyblade had made.

My smile grew wicked as I threw my head up and laughed. A laugh that would have done even my father proud. I could see the sky spiraling around me as my bodies natural dopamine began kicking in. There was a natural high I was feeling at the time and I loved it. Adrenaline was the gift of the gods and I was in love with that gift.

I brought my vision back down, my heart pounding out of my chest.. I could see the helicopter slowly coming into view. The fun was going to start very soon.

* * *

**{A}{N}**

Oh, my GOSH this is soooo freaking short! I am so sorry everyone, I have been having major issues with my writing lately. Sooo sorry again.

On to reviews:

**Chaseha-Wing:** No, he hasn't even known a proper hug, I am not sure he or Bryan would take one. . . they might punch someone if they tried.

**Mimi 007: **Yeah I am glad that you have had time for me. And to explain no, Kaberlin is not dead(Wow how said is it that I took a little bit to remember who Kaberlin was. *Sweat drop*) Bryan and his brother had different mommies because Boris is a player(okay that sounds strange) and yes I borrowed some thinking from a certain other story that helped me like Bryan, hehe. I am glad you like the Neko's as well, to be honest I love them, which is sad cause I know how this ends. Thanks for loving my stories it means so much. His name is 10-7-04, Bry is 10-3-18 Tal and Kai are 10-2-23 and 10-2-33 (meaning it is double, single, double everytime, hope that helps) and don't worry I wasn't going to answer, I can't revile my secrets yet. I love what Rei is going to do so I am sure you will too. I love redheads. For some reason, they are just epic!

**NighttimeFirefly:** Thanks so much for your kind words and I am so sorry it took me so long to come out with such a small chapter. Gah I am falling behind.

**Racerabbit: **Thanks for so much for understanding, I really am trying but it isn't working very well. Oh and everything is going to be explained in due time, promise. I am glad that you still like Rei's personality in this story and also you will find more out about 10704 in the next chapter. Which hopefully will be up sooner.

Well all this aside I hope you all still enjoyed, and for a little bit of light, I am already working on the next chapter for this, so yay!

~Gateway~


	10. Family is More then Blood

**Heavenly Flames**

**Chapter Ten: **Family is more then Blood

* * *

**Warning: **Some language, possible character deaths, implied themes (You know what themes I'm talking about) OC's will be used in this story and they will be important.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade is not my creation, while this storyline is; the characters involved, with the exception of OC's, are not.

* * *

The clock ticked away time slowly, as if the second hand had ceased motion completely. "Ahhhh! What the heck!" Tyson finally snapped standing from the couch to glare at the rest of the rooms occupants. After Linra had ceased talking the three had joined the others in the dojo in an attempt to come up with a plan. So far none had been made. All the others looked up. "What's up Tyson?" Max asked, causing Tyson to gape at him. "What do you think is up? Ray is gone and we're just sitting around doing nothing! All the while they are doing who knows what to him. That's what is up!"

Kai closed his eyes. He didn't need to hear what he already knew. "What do you suggest we do, huh? I mean we can't just run off at random and hope to find him." Tala said leaning back and placing his arms over the back of the couch. "I don't know, do research, go ask Mr. D, something! I'm tired of waiting. I mean I am sure the chief could find something out." Tyson whined, hating that Tala actually had a point. Tala sighed choosing instead to look out the window.

Max sat up suddenly, before jumping all the way to his feet. "Oh crap Chief!" Linra and Tyson turned to look at the frantic blonde. "I left Kenny when I was chasing after that girl uhhh-" He looked to Linra for help. "Ixion." She supplied. "Thanks. Yeah, I lost him somewhere along the way after I started chasing Ixion when she snatched my blade."

No one had really noticed the smaller males absence, but now that the point had been raised. "Maybe someone should go looking for him." Tyson said making to leave. "Why?" Tala said in a bored tone, finally tuning back into the conversation. Tyson glared at him. "Because he is our friend!" Tala smirked at the other teen. "Who knows this town as well as you do. It's not like he is going to get lost."

Tyson stalked over to the redhead, glaring down at Tala with his hands balled into fist. "Have you not been having the same day I have? Ray is gone, Sam's brother is dead, Linra's friend's are in trouble, BioVolt is hunting us down, and we don't even know where to start looking." By the time Tyson had finished he was almost out of breath, which was something that didn't happen often.

To everyone's surprise it was Linra who spoke next. "I know it is hard, and I know it feels hopeless, but we can't give up. Trust me I want to, heaven knows I want to, but we can't. Not just yet." Linra delivered her whole speech with her eyes downcast. No matter what her words were, her eyes gave her away. "Look it's getting late, maybe we should all turn in, let things settle for while." Max said, trying to be the voice of reason.

Everyone looked at one another. It had been a long day. "I'll look around for Chief on my way home, it was me who lost him after all. If I don't see him I'll call his house. Sound good to everyone?" Max said already going for his bags. Tyson sighed, slumping down on the couch next to Linra. "I guess so, thanks Maxie."

Max smiled once more before saying night and walking out. This left four people sitting in silence. "We should all go to bed. It's late and we can't help Ray and the others if we can't stay awake." Linra said, pushing herself up off the couch. Tyson stood up behind her, stretching his arms above his head. "Sounds good, your staying here at the dojo right L?" Linra was a little taken aback by Tyson's sudden informality with her, but she over came it quickly. Something about the navy haired teen was comforting. Beside today had been a long day.

"Yeah, I don't know where I'm-" "I'll show you." Everyone was surprised by the offer. Kai raised an eyebrow, causing Tala to shrug his shoulder as he stood. "What? I figured she was going to take Ray's room for now." Tyson nodded his head slowly, watching as Tala directed Linra from the room. Tyson looked from the door, to the empty place on the couch, before finally looking to Kai. "What just happened?" Tyson asked sounding thoroughly confused.[1]

Kai couldn't help himself from smirking. "Tala is being Tala, that's what happened." Tyson bit the inside of his lip. For some reason that thought just wasn't comforting in the least.

* * *

Both teens were silent as they walked down the dojo's long hallway. Linra sighed as she tired of all the silence. If he was testing her, she was failing miserably."You said I am going to be in Ray's room?" Tala spared her a side glance before returning his view forward. He didn't answer her. Linra didn't know why but his silence bothered her.

It wasn't like she wasn't use to silence, but this one was so much colder then even what she was use to. "Why did you offer to walk me if you didn't want tot talk to me?" She muttered, not expecting any answer. After a few more seconds of harsh silence they stopped in font of a door. Tala opened the door letting Linra in.

Linra took a second to glance around. It was a simple guest room, nothing extravagant, or special, nothing but one fact. The fact that her brother had been here only 24 hours prior. She walked in slowly, sitting down on the bed and testing it a few times. She looked around the room at the content of it all. There was nothing out of the ordinary, a bunch of cloths were placed in a duffel bag that had yet to be unpacked, a few books were scattered on the dresser, but that was it.

She looked at Tala, he hadn't moved. Sliding off the bad she walked over to the duffel bag. "I suppose none of my stuff has even made it here, huh?" She hadn't turned around to see Tala when she asked. She knew he wouldn't answer and she knew what the answer was anyways. "That's fine, not like I haven't borrowed Ray's stuff in the past." She said looking through the cloths for something to sleep in.

Pulling out a long white tee-shirt she set about looking for pants, her fingers brushing over something harder. She picked up the object, it was a photograph. She picked up the shirt and walked over to the bed. Sitting down she began looking at the photo. It was an old one, really old, a photo of Ray with his old White Tiger's team back when they were only children. She ran her fingers over his face and suddenly she felt her world crash. Her breath caught in her throat and tears ran down her face.

She threw herself back on the bed, digging her head into the pillow like a little child. Tala shut the door, leaning against the door frame and watching as the girl fell apart. "He is going to die." Linra looked up sharply. Clutching the pillow to her chest. She knew it was her brother's scent, but it wasn't the scent she remember from her childhood, not the him she remembered.

"Shut up! Don't you dare say anything like that!:" Tala walked forward and sat on the end of the bed. His eyes completely cold and removed. "It is true. Ray will die if you continue keeping secrets from us. You want help? Then stop lying. I'm not stupid, so stop insulting me with this BS you are telling us." Linra clutched the pillow tighter, moving father towards the wall, and farther away from him.

"What are you-" "Stop lying." Tala said, his eyes sharpening into a glare. "You said they want to make the Black Bitbeast. Well that is all fine and dandy, except for one thing. How the hell are they going to make the Black bitbeast without the Sacred bitbeast?" Linra bit the inside of her lip, her hand moving down to where her beyblade resided.

"They sent you to get them, didn't they? All this crap about 'I'm not on BioVolt's side' is nothing but that, a bunch of crap. You are nothing but a manipulating weapon dropped in by BioVolt to mess us our attempts. I must admit the tears and the friends in pain were nice touches, but I've seen enough of your kind to know the signs. You were telling the truth about one thing though, you do only care about your _family._ Meaning you don't care about double crossing us." Tala reached towards his pocket, causing Linra to leap from the bed.

Tala, despite her training and natural abilities, was still better. He cut off her escape and withdrew his beyblade from his pocket. Loading it into the launcher before Linra had even realized he had it out. She took a step back, grabbing her own blade from her back pocket and loading it as well. "I don't want to fight you Tala." She said, making her voice level. Tala, however, didn't even flinch. He simply gripped the rip cord tighter. "You are going to betray us and I can't let that happen." All of a sudden, Linra remembered why Tala was feared in the Abbey.

* * *

Ray leaned against the door frame. Counting the number of tiles in the ceiling as he and Bryan waited for the door to the trial room to open. Soon Ray heard the all to familiar click as the locks disengaged and the room was sterilized The trial rooms were self-contained, nothing got in, nothing got out. At least not without them knowing.

Once the door had finally opened Bryan turned to Ray. "Wait here." Ray smirked. Anyone that entered the trial rooms had to have a chemical spray before they went in, anyone but the Neko-jin's that is. For a minute Ray thought about running, just dashing off without slowing down, but it was pointless. He didn't know where he was and he hadn't seen any doors that indicated an exit on their way to the trail room.

He wondered if the trial room here would be different from the one he knew. He didn't suppose it would be, since they were meant for the same thing. After a while the door opened again and Ray entered. He closed his eyes as he felt an almost mist like air go over him. It wasn't a chemical spray, but it wasn't enjoyable.

There was a loud buzzer as the spray stopped and the door in front of him opened. The room was a large gray room, which was surprising. The old trial room had been a shocking blood red, then again the old designer had been a nut case who believed that the colors effected personality and so had chosen the color of anger for the room. Other then the color the trial room had remained largely the same.

Plenty of cameras, an observation deck with a shield over the glass in case of emergency, and different mechanisms on the wall for a variety of purposes. "Welcome to the party, glad you could finally make it." Ray bit the inside of his lip hard enough to draw blood. "Bryan, Ray, join the others now."

Ray looked around the room. There was a group of teens and kids, about twelve in all, each one had the same look on their face. A glazed over appearance that would break the second they were released on any victim unlucky enough to get caught in their way.

Ray and Bryan walked over to the group, taking a place in line. Ray tried to not look at the others in the line. "Alright listen up!" Boris said, his voice echoing off the walls. "Today we trim the ranks of the weapons project. Those of you who make it will be sent on a mission immediately. We have lots to do and a very small time frame to do it, and that is why you all are bring-" Boris growled as the clicking of the door opening cut off his speech.

Ray felt his lips tug upwards as he saw two forms come through the door. One was tall and lean, black hair that feel just into sharp amber eyes, the other was smaller, blond hair that was pulled up in a messy bun with bangs that still hung in bright green eyes. "Well look who finally decided to join us? I suppose you want me to thank you for gracing us with your presence?" Boris was seething as he spit out the words. The older of the two shrugged his shoulders. "Do whatever you wish sir."

Ray smiled at the look on Boris' face. "Get over there now!" He said, pointing to a raised platform a few feet away. Once they were on the platform. "Now, those of you that survive this elimination will join Captain Masahiro and Mischa on the new Flames team. The rest of you . . . well just don't be eliminated." Boris looked up at the booth before nodding his head and heading for the door.

"And us?" Mischa asked, crossing her arms. Boris smirked, his eyes lite with a strange glint. "Prove yourselves." with that Boris was gone and the projects were left to their own devices. Ray was about to move to talk to his family, but Bryan stopped him. "What do you want?" Ray hissed, glaring at the other teen.

Bryan looked up into the booth. "_They_ want a winner, and I want to win." Bryan swung his fist full force at Ray, causing the neko-jin to jump back a pace. With a direction to go in the trance broke and like a switch had been flipped, everyone attacked. Ray could see the platform from the corner of his eye. There was a thin shield around it, meaning that only the winners of this death match would get to go against them. "If that's the way you want to play." Ray said, catching Bryan's arm as he swung at him again.

"Let's play." He hissed flipping the teen over onto his back. Ray hissed as someone kicked his legs out from under him. "Don't think this is a one on one match." Ray's vision flickered back into focus long enough for him to make out the shape of the person before him. Ray grabbed the persons arm, pulling himself up, and headbutting him.

Both teens staggered back. "_That always works so much better in movies."_ Ray thought just before another person lunged at him. As much as he hated being caught off guard the other had been right. This wasn't one on one. Ray smiled, "_I just need to start thinking in dimensions."_ This new one was a neko-jin. Her eyes were slitted as she lunged at him again. Ray wrapped his arm around her own, pulling her to his side before pushing her off into another person that was getting to close for comfort.

He stepped back a little, getting his bearing. He was on the outskirts of the melee, meaning he had a decided advantage and he planned on using it to the fullest. His eyes flickered over the crowd briefly, so far three were down, whether dead or unconscious Ray couldn't tell. That left nine and when he caught sight of Bryan he figured that was soon to be eight as the large teen slammed some helpless person's head into the metal wall.

The first one that had attacked him saw him again. He took off running at Ray. Ray guarded himself, sinking lower to the ground to get better balance. The person stopped just short of him, releasing a quick burst of kicks at Ray's chest. Just as Ray was about to retaliate, the guy ducked down, a girl jumping on his shoulders and springing over Ray. She grabbed his arms, pulling them behind him.

The boy stood back up, punching at Ray's face twice. Ray twisted his leg around the girls, pulling it out from under them and sending them both falling backwards, with her landing on the bottom. Ray jumped up again. He was getting really tired of landing on the floor. "You shouldn't have done that." The boy all but hissed. Ray, however, wasn't in the mood for it. With a growl he lunged at the other boy. This time the other wouldn't get the chance to fight back.

* * *

Hilary fluffed up the pillow for the eighth time. "You sure you'll be alright by yourself?" She asked, looking into the pale blue eyes of the little boy she was caring for. He nodded slowly, snuggling into the covers and nudging his head into the thoroughly fluffed pillow. "I'm fine Hilary. Least for now." Hilary smiled at the boy, before kissing his forehead.

"Alright then, goodnight Sammy." She flipped off the light, before walking over to the door. "Hilary?" Hilary turned back around, ready to get the boy whatever he required. "Yes sweetie?" Sam smiled, grabbing the covers and wrapping up in them tighter. "Thanks for taking me in. I'm sure my brother thanks you too." Hilary smiled for a final time. "Anytime. Night." She said closing the door she headed back down to her room.

Sam laid in bed. He looked up at the ceiling and all the little glow in the dark stars that covered it. "Brother . . ." Sam started, wiping at his eyes, even though tears had yet to come. "I was just wondering. . . you still hear me, right? I mean I know that you went by Satan, but God wouldn't lock you out of Heaven for that, right? I bet Heaven is really pretty. Mommy always said that Heaven had everything good in the world and none of the bad stuff. So does that mean you can Beyblade in Heaven but you can't ever lose? I think I would like that, to just Beyblade for fun. I really hope I can do that some day."

He shook his head, pulling the covers tight. "Oh and those guys that helped me, you remember the ones. I know you didn't know them long, but they saved me cause you told them to, well they are taking really good care of me now. By the way Brother if you are in Heaven tell Mommy and Daddy I miss them, lots and lots. "

He rubbed at his eyes again, sniffing before continuing. "Since you are in Heaven does that mean you are an angel now? I bet that flying around is fun and stuff. I think you'd make a good angel, you never did fit Satan to me. Brother . . . why did you have to leave? I know like when Mommy and Daddy had to leave you said it was cause God wanted them back, but why did he take you? Couldn't you stay for just a little longer? Would God send you back for a little bit if I promised to be extra special good? Please? I miss you Brother. I don't like being alone." Sam turned on his side, looking away from the stars and closing his eyes. "You jerk, why'd you have to leave."

Sam felt himself drifting off to sleep before he looked up one last time in panic."I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I just . . , I love you Brother. Goodnight." Sam sighed with relief. His Brother had always said don't go to bed with hate, because it only lead to bad dreams and bitterness. Sam snuggled closer into the covers, now he could sleep in peace.

Hilary sighed. She had known that he wasn't alright, but she felt it was wrong for her to listen in to such a private conversation. No matter how one sided it may be. She looked down at her hands, putting them together she looked up at the sky. "I don't know if you are real or not God, but Sam seems to think so, and if he can still believe in you then it must be worth a shot. I don't know Ray like the guys do, but anyone that is friends with these guys has to be a good person, so if you could please help him and maybe help us find out where he is that would be great. Uh thanks, bye."

Hilary sighed. She had no idea if that was how you were suppose to do it, but at that very second she was willing to try anything.

* * *

I watched as the men pulled the helicopter door open, dragging out the bound neko-jin. I was glad I had taken the assignment, if I hadn't I never would have gotten to see this. He was glaring at the guards. They weren't paying him any real mind though. Which was their biggest mistake. He sliced threw the restraints, he had probably done it at some point on the helicopter and they just hadn't bothered to check.

Now it was to late as he drew his claws back, slashing one man across the throat and catching the others leg and hamstringing him. I couldn't help but applaud him. "Very good. You're skills have improved." Vale took off his gag, smiling at me as if nothing had happened. As if he didn't have a dead body beside him, and blood dripping from his hand. "Should have figured they would have a snake laying around somewhere, although I am a little surprised. I am use to snakes hiding better."

I smirked at him, he was baiting me, and he was doing a pretty good job of it. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Someone is in a surprisingly good mood? What happen'? You kill a puppy or something?" I turned from him. He could try to attack me if he wanted, but I knew his tricks. "Or something." I saw him pick up on of the guards coats, wiping of his hand as he walked after me.

Vale, of all the neko-jin's, was the most unstable. Which was why I had chosen him. The others had their own skills, but none of them had exactly what I needed. The problem would be getting him to corporate without his sister hanging around. "Hurt?" I looked down to where Vale was looking. My hand had been stretching involuntarily, working out the stiffness from where I had clutched my blade into my hand. "It's fine." I said in a measured voice.

Vale simply eyed in again. "Sure," He said with little thought. I put my hand in my pocket. I knew an advantage when I saw one, and my hand gave Vale a slight one. I quickened my gait. "We are going to be late." I said, causing Vale to quicken as well.

Eventually we reached the briefing room. A guy and a girl, both with duel hair of blonde and blue, sat in two of the chairs on the far side of the room. Upon our entry they looked up but quickly they looked back down at whatever they had. "Glad to see you both made it, take a seat by Kaoru and Makoto."[2] I looked carefully at the woman. "Who are you?" I asked as Vale took a seat by the male. "My name is Dr. K" The woman said.

I glared at her. "Liar." She stood from her seat completely indignant. "What did you say?" I stood up straight, no one dared question me, especially not some two bit hack making a place on a fake name. "Ignoring the fact that your hair is obviously dyed black, and the fact that you are to tall to be the real Dr. K. It may prove helpful in the future to, before you assume someones identity, check their family information. Dr. K. aka Dr. Abigail Kaberlin, is my mother. You Ma'am are most certainly no blood of mine."

It was obvious the imposter was shocked. I really didn't care that she was using my mother credentials, in fact if she ruined my mother's reputation it would be perfectly acceptable to me, but no one questioned me, ever. "You-you're mother. Impossible her records showed nothing of a child. You can't be her son." I smirked, this woman was going to be interesting. "Even if I wasn't you just confessed to not being Dr. Kaberlin, so save us all the trouble and don't pretend to be the all mighty controller here." and just like that, I was in command again. "If you don't mind." I said motioning to the chair across the table from where she currently sat.

It wasn't necessary, but she needed to know who was in charge unequivocally. Dr. K growled slightly but she knew I had won. She moved over and sat in the seat I had indicated. "Alright now that we are all present. Time for you to all know what we are doing here." I looked over all of them, but I watched Vale the closest. Like Bryan, Vale would either become a great asset or a bitter enemy.

"We have been given the honor of succeeding where the Demolition Boys failed. By recovering all of BioVolt's missing assets." The girl glared at me, her brown eyes identical to her brother's. Why oh why did I have to be stuck with so many twins.

"What makes you think that Kaoru and I are going to go along with this?"[2]. The duel haired boy nodded. "Yeah Makoto is right. We aren't pawns you know." Kaoru said indignantly. I ignored their out burst. "There is of course a multitude of missing property that we must acquire in order for this mission to be a success, but for now we will focus on these." I slide a file across the table to Vale. Kaoru and Makoto crowded around him to read it.

"Who's Ian?" Makoto asked, taking part of the file. "And Spencer?" Kaoru asked, taking another part. "The remains of the Demolition Boys team. Regardless of the blow heart, Dickinson, speech. Spencer, Ian, Bryan, and Tala all still belong to BioVolt, and they will continue to belong to BioVolt until they die."

Vale waved the file in front of his face. "How about this last pretty part. Last I heard everyone who's went off for this little piece has gotten a big fat failure placed by their name." I couldn't help but smirk. It was that piece that I was the most excited about, that was the piece that would finally start my plan into motion. "Then I suggest we don't fail."

* * *

Sam sat up in bed, holding on to his pillow for dear life. He wasn't going to sleep, not with nightmares like the one he had just had. He clutched his head, trying to shut down the memory of watching Lilith die, of watching his Brother go to his death. As well as his imagination that didn't cease. It created new horrors, vivid images of what his brother may have endured.

Finally he couldn't take it, he jumped from the bed, throwing his pillow at the images that ran before him. He clutched his eyes shut, putting his hands to his ears. If he couldn't see them, couldn't hear them, they didn't exist. It didn't help, it couldn't, because the memories were inside of him. He began moving back very quickly, trying to escape the memories. Finally his back hit a wall, hard.

The dresser he had ran into rocked as he slid to the ground. He opened his eyes as he heard something thump beside him. It was that black box. The box that his brother had died to protect, the box that had taken Ray from him, and now it had taken Tala, Kai, Max, and, Tyson from him as well. Now he may never get any of them back, as they all went after it, they may die because of it, yet there it sat as if nothing was wrong.

Sam grabbed the box throwing it as hard as he could at the wall, gasping when the box shattered and the blade came tumbling out. All of a sudden the memories seemed so much worse. Not only the new memories, but old ones. Memories he had thought he had buried away. The car accident that took his parents away from him, the people that threw them on the streets, the first men that came after them in the underground, the men who came and took Ray away the first time, Dean dying.

Everything, it was all just too much. He clutched his head again. Pulling his knees to his chest, he screamed. He knew that Hilary had heard him, but he didn't care he just wanted it all to stop. He screamed so loud that his lungs gave out. "_I'll make it go away. Trust me, I'll make it all better. I can make it go away, just trust me." _Sam looked around, his hands still about ripping his ears from his head. He couldn't see anyone or anything that the voice might have come from.

Then he saw the blade. It wasn't so bad really, it seemed alluring in a way. Like darkness can seem alluring when you want to hide away. And really that is what he wanted to do, he wanted to hide away from the pain, the memories. Just for a little while. Once everyone was back, once Ray was back, then he wouldn't need to hide anymore. He just needed to hide for now.

* * *

Max dug his hands into his pockets. Adjusting the strap of his bag, he looked up at the setting sun. He decided to walk through the mall area, just to see if Kenny happened to still be around. The mall area was all but empty this late in the day. Max had no idea why he thought Kenny might still be around but he figured he might as well look.

"Come on Kenny where are you bud?" Max sighed, pulling out his phone. He could go ahead and call Kenny's house, but he didn't want to worry the Chief's parents if he wasn't already home. After all Tala was right, chance were the Chief was fine, he had grown up in this city. Still Max was with Tyson, better safe then sorry. He stuffed the phone back in his pocket opposing his beyblade.

He started all the way back at the ally he had first meet Ixion in. He looked down along the ground, just kind of looking without really seeing. He would be lying if he said the girl didn't intrigue him. He had always been a flirt, but this girl she was something new. She wasn't the run of the mill girl, for all the obvious reasons, and then a few hidden reason that Max just couldn't wrap his head around. "Maybe I should talk to Hilary about her, she gets girls." He sighed, shifting his bag again.

"You looking for something?" Max turned around suddenly, his senses on high alert. The person that had asked the question was a tall male with dark blonde hair. Somewhere in his teenage years. He stood a good head taller then Max himself. He wore a sweatshirt and jeans but still had an imposing air that made Max step back a little. "No, just walking through." Max said making to leave.

The older male, ran a hand through his disheveled blonde hair. "You sure? Looks to me you are looking for someone." Max crossed his arms, shrugging his shoulder. "Not really, I was hoping to meet someone but they aren't here so I'll be going now." Max began trying to walk past the taller male again, but he blocked Max's way.

"You sure you aren't looking for that friend of yours? The short one, about yay tall, brown hair, glasses on top of his head." Max got a bad feeling about this. The taller blonde didn't look threatening, in fact aside from his height and somewhat tough appearance, he looked perfectly normal. That perhaps was the greatest cause of worry.

"Yes, how did you know?" Max asked, putting his hands into his pockets to get a hold of his blade. The blonde smiled. "You don't recognize me, eh?" Max narrowed his eyes, what was this guys game. The last thing they needed was another player coming in and making life harder. "Should I?"

The blonde shook his head, turning around and motioning with his head to Max. "Come on, I will take you to your friend. He is not hurt, don't worry. My friend and I simply needed to discuss some matters with him." Max thought about what to do for a few minutes before following the other teen.

The sun had went down and the two walked on under the light of streetlamps. Max looked backwards. They were walking away from his house, but he wasn't to worried. His dad thought he was spending another night at Tyson's so he wouldn't have been expecting him home anyways, of course that also meant that if something happened no one would know to look for him.

"So mind telling me where we are going?" The large teen shook his head. "Somewhere quiet to talk." Max sighed. He sincerely hoped he wasn't going to regret this.

* * *

Hilary sat up in bed. She could have sworn that she had heard a scream, and she wasn't going to chance the fact that she may have been imagining things. Not with the day she had been through, no way. She grabbed her robe and threw it on.

She went racing down the hall, not caring if she woke her parents up, heck she didn't care if she woke the whole neighborhood up. She reached the guest room in record time, knocking on the door while she was still out of breath. "Sam . . . Sam sweetie open up . . . Sammy?" She couldn't wait any longer after that. She walked into the room and almost screamed herself.

"Sam no!" She ran forward grabbing him by the waist and pulling him back from the blade. He had just barely touched it, but Hilary could tell something was wrong. He was struggling against her. "No, let me go. Give it back. Give it to me! Give it back!" He screamed reaching out for the blade. Hilary turned him around. His transparent blue eyes looked panicked. Hilary picked him up, and pulled him to the bed. She wrapped him up in a blanket so that she could carry him without him hitting her. He was still screaming at her to give him the blade.

She looked back when she got to the door. Glaring at the cursed object in the shattered center of the box. She took him back to her room and sat him down on her bed. She turned back to her door and locked it, surprised to find he had finally stopped screaming.

"Sam baby are you alright?" She asked, moving onto the bed next to him. Tears clung to the corners of his eyes as he looked at Hilary, panic still over whelming him. "Hilary . . . what's wrong with me?" He asked, clutching onto the girl for support. "Shush, shush, there there sweetie. You're all right now." She cooed, stroking his hair back from his eyes.

She felt him slowly calming down until finally she was sure he was asleep. Carefully she moved to lay down beside him. She knew tonight she wouldn't get any rest. She would watch over him, and in the morning she would call Tala and Kai. That blade could not stay with Sam, no matter how much he wanted it.

* * *

[1] Haha Sora Show reference for the win!

[2] If anyone can get the twins reference I salute you. If not I will let you all know next chapter, kay?

**{A}{N}**

Well I know it wasn't a quick update, but it was quicker right? Plus it was longer (bonus) I am actually excited for this to hurry up, cause the next chapters are where I get to have fun.

On to reviews (Seriously, I have nothing for these AN's)

**NighttimeFirefly:** Thanks, I really wish I could say the updates are going to get more frequent but thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me. Seriously.

**Mimi 007:** Wow, sorry you are so tired, I was actually doing the same thing a few days ago, but hey you read it. I am proud of you to, I had a time remembering everything in this story as well, so good job on memory improvements. Well thankfully both Bryan and 10-7-04 are going to be in the story a lot more coming soon. Don't worry about Vale to much, he can take care of himself. Ah yes the laugh, the laugh is something I could not resist (our talks of course) Hope you had a good night's rest and feel better (Cause no one in this chapter is having a goodnight)

**Poppies in July:** *Gives a cookie to you for making my day* You literally made my day with this review, especially the comment about my OC's, one of my greatest fears is that they wont meld with the Cannon characters and people will think they are becoming more important.

**Sweet Minaa: **Oh my gosh you give me such nice and long reviews. They make me so happy to read. First, you reread my whole story? Wow, that is so awesome, although I feel bad for you though, reading those old chapters my grammar was really bad. You are right Boris dying would make everyone's life better, but ah well. Well I kind of had what you expected happen with the neko's but with a twist, that is going to get better I think. Sorry about the last chapter, I didn't proof read it at all, which means it was pretty bad, but I figured I better send it while I was thinking about it.

(Well that is about it I think.)

Thanks for reading.

GatewaysDiary


End file.
